The Birth of a Kitten
by Whitecat
Summary: The life and times of the team after they take on the old vampire Selene. Takes place roughly around the fifth season slightly AU and contains OCs. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A story like mine should never be told. The story of an ancient child of darkness. I am the last of a dieing breed, as I am so frequently reminded by the sights of my husband and brother. A well trained feral vampire, that is to say I am a vampire who feeds on mortal victims who are the bane of mortal existence. Even my offspring are as tame as their father, not that I fault them. Their father...my Guardian Angel, my Soulful Liam...the brave fool who had the heart to take in a wild creature and slowly began to turn her fear into a life she thought she had loss, but I am getting ahead of myself aren't I? Perhaps I should start with how I first began my journey from the Rock star Selene to Mrs. Liam O'Neil, Attorney at law. I appear now to be twenty-two years of age, with very straight, very long, jet black hair and gold eyes which have a frosted look which are often described as being encased in ice. I can be very cold and when I am angry, I am often very violent. My manner of speaking is often that of a cross between an Parisian aristocrat, and a Cajun queen. In my work I represent rape victims and werewolves almost exclusively. But enough about me, on with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly, Spike and his companions wandered through Griffith Park, enjoying the creeping fog. The thrill of simply feeling the bark of a tree under his hand, or the sound of a twig snapping beneath him, seemed to send the English vampire into a sense of pleasure after several months of being utterly unable to feel the world around him. Slowly his nose flared as he picked up a rather familiar coppery scent, fresh blood. Quickly, he contacted the other three leading them through the fog towards the huddled figure kneeling over the dead body of a man.

Slowly, the figure lifted her head, her lips, a healthy scarlet, curling back as she hissed protectively over her meal at Spike, before sniffing the air realizing the others were behind him. At this realization the stranger's head lowered and her body dropped into the submissive position, her voice soft and humble, with a slight accent to it, "I did not know I was within a Coven's territory. I thought the last Coven was destroyed over 50 years ago..." at this two lone tears made their way down her cheeks from her eyes, which in and of themselves were a strange sight, seeming to be made of liquid gold encased in ice, though they were hard to see as she was careful to keep her head down, never once meeting anyone's eyes.

"No worries, Love," Spike smirked softly, his accent gently piercing his words, "and there's no covens round here."

Slowly the stranger lifted her head to look him in the eye, it was clear she had to be rather old to think in such terms. "I see," she whispered softly, her nose twitching and flaring softly at the light breeze which blew past him carrying the others' scent on it. "Mortal companions, _Monsieur_? They are under your protection I assume," something about her voice seemed almost childlike, despite her appearing to be in her early twenties, and carried a light French accent, even to her English words.

Again, that same cocky smile crossed the blonds face, "You could say that," he chuckled softly as Fred, Gunn, and Lorne came through the fog around him, the humans armed, the demon's eyes locked on the girl. "Where do you come from love?" he asked gently.

"Originally or currently, _Monsieur_?" a small playful smirk on her own lips, her eyes darting between his companions like a trapped animal.

Slowly, Spike strolled over to a nearby bench to sit, crossing his legs with a smile while the other three stood in place much less trusting of the strange woman. "Whichever you feel like sharing I suppose," he said casually, staring intently at the woman.

She cocked her head slightly, staring at the blond before parting her lips again, "I was born and sired in New Orleans," she started, wiping her mouth gently with a stained and tattered handkerchief with the letters L.d.L. stitched on the corner. "Raised there and in Paris. More recently, well in the past fifty years, I've resided in California."

Slowly, he crossed one leg over the other, peering at the stranger who had perched herself on the corpse, "and how is it you've found yourself to be here?" he asked, leaning back some.

"Random wanderings mostly," she said, seeming to relax around the stranger. "Why all the questions, _Monsieur_?"

There was something vaguely familiar about her, but what Spike couldn't quite tell. "Just making sure we don't have to kill you," he chuckled. "Come we'll get you cleaned up, maybe a warm place to stay for the day?"

"It'd be damned hard to kill me child..." she said softly, with a small smile gracing her face. "A place that isn't the earth itself would be nice." Slowly, she rose to her feet, staring down at her skirt stained with grass. At the site, she frowned reaching down to tear the skirt, making it barely concealed her underwear, with no mind paid to the others around her.

Spike raised his brows looking over her marble white legs, "Hm? Oh, well I would hardly consider Wolfram & Hart as part of the earth," He and Gunn both chuckled at this. Fred hung back a bit shyly, while Lorne kept his eyes transfixed on her, trying to get a read of her.

The woman smirked devilishly, "Good. Really wish the bastard'd spared my coffin, three in a lifetime is two too many...." She cast another glance at Spike's companions before nodding, "Lead away, _Monsieur_."

Spike couldn't help but frown upon hearing her comment, 'Coffins? Geez, this girl's really livin' in the past...' he thought, shaking his head before looking at her again. "This is Gunn, Lorne and Fred," he motioned to each of his companions, "and I'm Spike." He flashed her another quick grin, the moonlight catching his face.

The raven haired woman nodded gently to each, murmuring a soft '_bonjour_', "And I am Selene..." her voice barely a whisper as she clung to her handkerchief.

The pack slid threw the darkened streets of downtown LA silently, keeping to the shadows. When they happened to near another vampire, or other such creature, that secretly wandered the streets, the creature would quickly double back to avoid them.

"Almost there," Spike said glancing upwards, "and looks like we're just in time too," he laughed at the paling sky, signaling the coming dawn.

The paler the sky got, the more the stranger at the center of the group began to fidget, clutching her crucifix, murmuring ancient prayers. Her hood up to shield her face from any passers-by, least anyone she might have ever known see her, and let word slip to those who would destroy her.

Spike on the other hand couldn't quit glancing back at the jumpy woman, "Don't worry, Love, you'll be safe where we're goin'." He frowned some though, unsure what was causing her anxieties, as he pushed open the door to enter the building which housed the law firm of Wolfram & Hart.

Slowly, she moved closer to the blond, something about his mere presence awakening long dead memories she'd kept buried through this hellish ordeal. His cocky attitude, his eyes, his hair, everything about him screamed to her ancient instincts. As she parted her lips to speak her voice almost seemed a whisper, her eyes glossed as if entranced by Spike, "I trust you...."

He gave the woman a slight smile as the group boarded the elevator, he chatted idly with the others, with her staying close to him, as if she were a frightened child, while they ascended to the upper floors of the building. Slowly her murmurings began to sound like lyrics to rather old rock songs by a supposed vampire band, her eyes drifting shut slowly, "A nice soft coffin."

Lorne's yellow eyes trained on the girl as she mumbled her song, his eyes narrowed slightly for a moment, but he glanced away before she could notice. He had to talk to Angel.

Spike bobbed his head some to the girl's words, and soon he was humming with her, "Good song," he murmured. "Shame how it all ended, eh?" He asked glancing at the woman.

She however was whimpering by now, clutching both the cross and the handkerchief fast in her hand, her eyes transfixed on the blond figure before nodding, "Yea, a real shame...." She muttered.

Spike grinned some as the elevator stopped and the others stepped out, he guided her out then chuckled to himself. "And that one with the black curls? She was a sweet lil' number, hm?" He shot her a grin, then rolled his eyes as he watched Angel stroll out of his office, "Ugh, what a _prat," _he sighed, "Come on, guess it's time to introduce you."

Silently, Selene followed him, her head down, red streaks cutting a path across her dust covered face, collecting on what remained of her skirt, her dark red panties rather visible by now.

He took her gently by the elbow, and steered her over in front of Angel, who was currently talking to Lorne, "Look what I found."

A brown gaze shifted from the green demon before him, his brow creased some as he glanced at the girl. "Take her to my office," Angel said as he looked at Spike, who looked back and muttered something but lead her away.

Her gold eyes widened a bit before she began to struggle in Spike's grasp, "W-we have to get into our coffins, Father, we **must**!"

He blinked some, a bit put back by being called father, but pulled her along. The blinds were up and the brilliant morning sunlight shone through, filling the room with it's warm glow. He loved the feel of it on his face. After a hundred and twenty years of darkness it felt like a wondrous new thing. "We don't do coffins round here, Love, too cliché, besides beds really are much more comfortable," he started before being drowned out with a blood curdling scream.

At the feeling of the warmth on the raven haired woman's skin, she jerked wildly to escape, terror etched on her beautiful face.

"Woah! Easy there, Love!" He locked his arms around the woman, holding her tight. "Easy! Look, you're not burning. Remember you trust me? So trust me!" He pulled her down to the floor to try and calm her.

The commotion drawing a crowd in the doorway, Angel in the center of the mass watching them with wide eyes. Selene seemed unaware of the gathering crowd, more interested in whimpering and burying her face against Spike's chest, sobbing uncontrollably and pleading, "I don't want to die Father, please. I've been a good girl. I know I shouldn't have gone with him, but I had to to survive...." she sobbed, her breath coming in great shudders.

Spike's gaze darted around some, this was starting to make him uncomfortable, but he gently stroked the girl's hair, murmuring soft words in her ear. A sudden, vivid flashback of doing just that with Buffy rushed into his mind, and his stomach lurched some with the feeling of loss he still suffered. "It's okay... You can trust me..." he whispered into her ear softly placing a small kiss to her forehead. Softly, she murmured unintelligent, before her movements stopped all together, her breaths evening out, her muscles going utterly slack, the exhausted woman-child finally fast asleep in his arms. "Err... " he looked up at Angel in the doorway and shrugged some. "Where should we put her?"

"Find somewhere, Spike," Angel said turning to go.

Spike sighed, lifting her into his arms as he stood and moved out towards the elevator, she was going in Angel's bed whether he liked it or not.

The woman snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh whispering sleepily, ".....Father." Spike sighed some and held her closer so he didn't drop her. "Sorry Love, I'm no-body's father..." He frowned as the elevator ascended and he found his way to Angel's apartment, where he deposited her into the bed and moved out to settle in front of the TV while she slept in the other room.

Selene whimpered faintly shifting around before spreading out to cover 90% of the bed and settling into a deep sleep, gently clutching her hankie and crucifix in one hand, her other arm wrapped around a pillow as if it were a stuffed animal, looking utterly natural and at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day wore on Spike busied himself with games, movies, and daytime TV while Selene slept straight through the day, only stirring come sunset. One gold eye lazily slipping open with a faint whimper as she felt around her, "Someone tore down the sides, no lid either." She muttered feeling above her.

There Spike stood in the doorway as she stirred, arms crossed over his chest, the others now seated in the other room where he'd just left. With a sigh he pushed himself up and into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So... you're a celebrity, hm?" He asked gently, Lorne having had filled them all in on what he had read of the girl.

A frown crossed the woman's face, and a very brief look of panic, to brief for even a vampire's eye to see, "No, just your run of the mill blood-sucker. Who could use a bit of breakfast."

"You don't have to lie here, Love..." he said gently, laying a cold hand on her soft skin. "We know..."

"I'm not famous, honestly,_ Monsieur_!" Selene practically cried in terror.

Seeing her panic, Spike gently dropped into a chair by her, "You used to be." He said point blankly to her, stroking her hair a little.

"No..." she started again, "I am simply a blood-sucker, nothing more."

"Oh?" Spike said softly, "So, you're trying to tell me you aren't Selene LeBeau? The vampiric child rock star from many years ago?"

At this the woman lowered her head, her waterfall of hair covering her face to conceal her tears, "She was killed with her family from what I heard. Besides...she was an immortal child and clearly I am not."

He shrugged some, if she wanted to deny it then fine whatever, she'd come clean when she was ready. "You know..." he glanced to the side at her, "I was there. At the last concert, and what a show it was," he laughed, "That girl really knew how to give the fans what they wanted."

At this the woman smiled a little bit, "I suppose she did. She only did it to keep her Father close though."

He folded his arms behind his head and sighed, "Oh? Well I'm sure if she didn't want to do it she could have stopped..."

"Not once she got under the lights, and listened to them scream her name at the top of their lungs..." her eyes glazed as if she spoke from experience, the touching idea broken by her growling stomach causing Spike to laugh.

"Well we don't do people here, but we've got some fairly good blood, it's kind of spicy and fairly warm..."

Raising her brow she looked at him as if her were utterly insane, "Surely you jest _Monsieur_...." she shook her head, "What a strange lot you young ones are....if it is all the same I shall partake of my fancy."

"Angel gets rather uppity if you go around eating people." He laughed softly squeezing her hand.

"Surely he wouldn't miss a murder or pedophile." she said with a soft almost childish smile.

He shrugged some, "You would have to take that up with him I guess."

"I suppose if he is the leader then I shall....." she slowly rose the last remains of the skirt shredding.

"Er..." He glanced down at her movement and lifted a brow, "What are you doing love?"

"Going to speak to your coven leader about my hunting."

He chuckled, "We are far from a coven here love, more a ragtag band of misfits to be honest."

At this she smiled and let out a tiny frozen bell like laugh, "Sounds like the last coven known to the vampire race."

He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at her, "Oh? Why's that?"

"They were nothing more than the fledglings and flesh born young of a single vampire, except for one who had two makers." She smiled some before moving again to the door her tiny undies in plain view.

"Two sires?" he blinked some, "I didn't think that was possible, other than Connor anyway."

"Yea..." she said with a glazed look, "The first one could only do half the job. The down side to making a child vampire I spose." She said, beginning to wonder why people were staring at her.

A faint blush stained Fred's cheeks as she offered the woman a blanket from the back of the couch, "You might want to cover up?" she smiled lightly at the vampiress, "You might get... cold."

Selene glanced down at the red panties, nodding, taking the blanket, and wrapping it around her waist gently, "_Merci cheri_..."

Again Fred smiled before stepping back to take up her spot beside the fairly tall brunette with glasses, her hand seeking his instinctively.

"I seek your Coven Leader." Selene's voice was a bit thicker due to being surrounded by the sweet smelling mortals, their pulses a siren's call to the hungry feral.

With a glance around Angel sighed, and pushed himself off the couch, "I suppose that would be me then."

A soft smile graced Selene's lips as she dropped into a curtsy her eyes carefully kept low, "I humbly request acceptance into your coven, _Monsieur_. These are trying times for those hunted and as your members have made clear it is unwise for me to remain solitary."

He smiled lightly at the woman and looked around at the others. No one seemed to outright refuse the idea so he nodded, "I'm sure that would be alright."

"_Merci _kind, _Monsieur_. I also request to speak to _mon_ leader in private if this is acceptable."

He frowned softly but nodded, "Very well, but you don't need to refer to me as your leader, we're all equal here."

"Very well, and I shall answer any questions, _Monsieur_, has about me as best I can." She said nodding softly. He motioned her back towards the bedroom, which caused her to giggle as she followed, still careful to keep her eyes lowered. "I am an open book for you and you alone _Monsieur_." She said in a low voice a French accent painting her words softly.

He closed the door behind them and motioned for her to sit, "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"The blond one...." she started slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "He claims you young ones no longer hunt...."

"Well..." Angel started carefully, mindful of what Lorne had told him earlier, "We do not feast on humans, more protect them from those who seek to do just that..." he said softly and evenly careful of his tone.

"Even if the mortal deserves death?" she questioned cocking her head to the side softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly and tentatively.

"Murderers, rapist, those who would prey on children...do you not agree they deserve death?" her eyes were a bit colder, her furry floating through the air.

"I suppose you've got a point..." he mused slightly, staring at her till she lowered her eyes a bit.

"Then, may I continue my normal feeding habits? Something about the blood being removed, coagulating...." she shuddered violently.

"Hey our blood isn't coagulated!" He quickly defended his own meals, "but very well, only on those people."

A soft smile crossed her lips as she gently bowed to Angel, "_Merci_." she said batting her gold eyes gently, "And do you have anything you wish to know, _Monsieur_?"

"Of course," he started gently, almost eagerly, "Who you are, where you came from, the usual I would assume."

Slowly she let out a gentle sigh. "Only if you swear not to speak a word of this to either your mortals or your blond pet."

He blinked, "Pet? Spike? Dear God no! He is not my pet!" Angel shuddered violently at the idea of bedding down with his grandfledgling.

At this Selene giggled softly and childlike, "Then I take it he isn't your lover either?"

The mere thought seemed to make him physically ill, "Don't even begin to think so. I'm just his grandsire."

"Very well," she replied smiling slightly, her fangs gently biting into her lip, "My name is Selene LeBeau and I was born in New Orleans in the year 1708."

He lifted a brow some and nodded, "Go on," he encouraged her gently.

"I am the fourth fledgling of one Lestat de Lioncourt. At one time our names were known throughout the world of rock and roll music...." by now her voice was shaking as she sunk to the floor, Angel gently sitting on the bed reaching out to stroke her head lightly which seemed to calm and relax her somewhat, "To my knowledge, I am the last member of my family alive," she sighed gently, "I sold my immortality for a chance to grow up, I became a dhampir, a half vampire, when I reached the visual age of twenty-two, I was found by a former... acquaintance who gave me his blood and restored me to what I am today. I slaughtered him on the spot." Her voice sounded almost proud of this, the way Spike's did when he spoke of the slayers. "For the most part I am non-violent, I learned that from my momma and daddy. I am also being hunted by a very ancient vampire,"

He frowned at her, "Ok, and who would that be?"

"One by the name of Marius. I killed his fledgling." This caused Angel to frown deeper at the strange woman. Seeing this she quickly added, "I will not put you or your people in danger. If he comes near here I will flee."

He sighed some at her instant desire to protect them all from her past, "Well, you will be safe here."

A soft smile creased her lips, "_Merci, Monsieur_, if there is anything I can do to repay your kindness..."

Just as Angel opened his mouth to speak, there was the rap of knuckles on the door before it opened revealing the blond male, "Hey, it's your night to patrol." He said to the brunette flicking a smile to the girl who cocked her head confusedly, "Patrol?"

He pushed up off the bed and nodded at the other man, "Yea I'm coming," he turned back to Selene, "Er... we go out, save the innocent sorta thing."

"Sort of a knight in shining armor." She smiled some, raising slowly, looking at the blanket at her waist. "Hmmm maybe I should go back to the motel..." she started.

Angel waved a hand at her and shook his head, "No don't worry about it, I'll get someone up here soon with something for you to wear."

He smiled at her, which caused her to blush, and smile back gently, "I do not wish to be a bother _monsieur_, those days are long behind me."

At this he had to chuckle at her soft politeness, "It's far from being a bother." Her smile grew stronger and she nodded, her stomach letting out another vicious growl. "Er and I'll send someone up with something for you to eat too..."

He said a bit nervously to which she nodded, "_Merci_. Perhaps I shouldn't have left my dinner so hastily last night," she said glancing at Spike with a small smirk.

At this Spike chuckled some as Angel pushed past him and left then he glanced at her, "So...wanna play some Halo?"

"Halo?" she cocked her head to the other side, "Do I appear to be an angel _Monsieur_?"

He laughed, loudly, at that and grinned, "Far from it I assure you, Halo is a video game."

"Like Super Mario?" She questioned, once again her age seeming to shine through.

"Erm...not exactly," he grinned.

Gently she smirked devilishly nodding, moving towards him as he moved off to the couch and dropped back onto it, the game system was already turned on and the game sat on the start screen, which she stared at it all for a moment before picking up the controller slowly. After he explained the basics of the game to her, she easily defeated him, to used to hiding and running and transferring these skills to the game, leaving him to stare at the game over screen with his character laying dead.

"_Monsuir_...." she started gently, "Are you a virgin?"

"Er..not for over a hundred years." He replied a bit put off by the question.

She began to lick her lips lightly, "Goood I'd hate to be imprisoned for statutory rape." She said with a devilish smirk causing him to blink a bit and shift over some on the couch.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea."

"And why is that?"

He slowly stood and moved towards the window, "Because... I've another in my mind... and my heart."

She gently sighed, lowering her head softly, "_Monsieur _Angel?"

He sputtered a bit and spun to face the woman, "**No**! I'd sooner castrate myself. than sleep with that _prat_!"

"Not a fan of anal then?" She asked every bit of this with a straight face, "Can't say I blame you... try taking it when you're only nine and getting it both ways."

He sighed heavily and perched on the arm of the couch, "She was a slayer," he put heavy emphasis on the word she, "and she thinks me dead."

She frowned gently, looking away respectfully, "I'm sorry, but if she knows what you are, clearly she would know we're hard as hell to..."

She stopped suddenly causing him to shrug, "It's fine, not like I could have really expected a house in the suburbs, white picket fence and all that _sodding_ rubbish." He laughed softly as she shook her head.

"You could have the all of those things, if, you truly wanted them _mon ami. _My family did...for a while....for the first half of my immortal life I was a pampered princess." She sighed softly.

He smirked some, "Oh?"

Gently she pulled her knees up under her and closed her eyes, "Yea....then hell hit... purgatory... earth... then heaven again... and thanks to that bastard I'll never see any of them again and even if I did I could never go back... I sold my soul to change from that weak thing into this." Gently she wrapped her fingers in the gold chain of her cross before softly starting to hum another of her and Lestat's songs, "Bloody Dove." He slumped down onto the couch, now certain that she wasn't going to jump him watching her curl into a ball, "She'd have liked you."

She closed her eyes as he glanced at her, "Who?"

She smirked softly, "My mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Two years had passed since that fateful Halloween night. Angel and Selene had indeed talked, both agreeing that while it had been against their will, neither were displeased. The two had been inseparable ever since.

This cold December night found Selene standing in their shower under scalding hot water smirking, "At least I cleaned up the body this time." she said to herself before letting loose a new song which echoed in the bathroom as she still twirled under the water, her voice echoing clearly, though she'd somehow managed to successfully keep her past to herself, with the sole exception of Angel.

With a smirk said ensouled vampire slipped into the bathroom and quietly padded across to the shower, sliding the curtain aside and slipping in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to shiver, and erupt into giggles before snuggling her wet form against him, "Mmmm strange vampires in my shower....all hot and wet and soapy.…" she smirked devilishly, "This could get fun."

He chuckled softly in her ear as he pressed up against her back, "Could it then?" he breathed in her ear causing her to shiver and groan, lightly rubbing her back against his chest, "Oh very," she closed her eyes absorbing the moment as if she could make it last forever, "Did you lock the door this time?"

He grinned nodding as his mouth descended on her neck and trailed some to her shoulder, "Yes but I thought you liked an audience."

She groaned softly moving to gently run her fangs along his neck softly, always in perfect control of herself, "Not when that audience decides to scream at the top of his lungs that there's a medical emergency in the bathroom and brings everyone and their brother in to watch me mid climax."

She muttered gently raking her fangs over a vein smirking, "Mmm food."

He laughed, a loud hearty sound that echoed through the room which brought a bright smile to her face, as she used the advantage to dart her tongue into his mouth letting the two organs wrestle for power shifting herself so he could take what was rightfully his hearing a pounding on the door.

He pressed her back against the wall and grinned as he bit down on her lower lip before swiftly sheathing himself, pausing only for a moment to turn and holler for whoever was at the door to scram, reveling in the sound of her groaning louder, of her letting out a tiny whimper, the pounding just continuing, causing her to start muttering darkly, "I'm going to kill him I'm going to kill him," she said growling into his mouth, "I'm gonna start a big bonfire and shove him in it and roast him alive and we'll feed him to werewolves." she laughed softly causing him to snicker softly as his mouth hungrily attacked her nipple, his thrusting gaining speed and urgency.

This caused a loud whimper to come out of her before she released a small shriek, "Oh God," she hissed at the persistent knocking, "Go away or so help me I'll make you werewolf food you blond thorn in my side! I'll rape you anally with a stake and guitar handle!" she snarled rabidly as Angel's teeth grazed her collar bone gently as he thrust quick and hard, her body now lifted from the tub and held firmly against the cold, wet tile wall.

Instantly she began screaming loudly in French, urging him on, her eyes hazed over, all traces of the usual ice in them gone.

His pace quickened, her cries pushing him over the edge as he bit down on her shoulder roughly, yet at the same time gentle causing her to lets out a howl of pure pleasure, blood red tears streaking down her face.

Angel's breath caught in his throat as he released himself into her depths with a low groan eliciting a soft whimper from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her body limp as jelly, using only him to support herself, her voice shallow and husky as she whispered, "My Angel."

He held her tight against his chest and once he was certain she wouldn't collapse in a heap at his feet, he gently lowered her so her feet rested on the bottom of the tub.

Finally once her senses had returned she whined faintly at the still persistent knocking, why hadn't her threats worked this time? It wasn't as if anyone who even met the raven haired female didn't know she would surely carry them out.

Quickly she buried her head against his chest, "Can I cut off his hands?" she asked softly, almost childishly causing Angel to grin down at her and gently stroke her hair, "I doubt he'd appreciate that again."

He turned his head and hollered out at the door, "Yeah waddaya want?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate getting an Armand roast job either but I've done it before," she said nuzzling him barely listening to the muffle about another guest.


	5. Chapter 5

Quietly Spike listened on the other side of the door and shrugged as he was told to take care of it, turning to the girl, a tall slender girl with long black curls and dazzling blue eyes that caught his heart in a vice every time she looked at him.

"Well Love... I guess you can stay with me for now then," he offered him a smile which she returned and his heart nearly broke with the sight of it, she seemed so sad for some reason, with a hand on the small of her back he lead her out and away to his own apartment a few doors away.

Back inside the bathroom Selene let out a shuddering groan finally detangling herself from her lover, wrapping up in a pure white towel, so many years later and her colors remained the same.

Smirking devilishly she slung her long hair at Angel to splatter him with the remaining water before drying off and slipping into a white silk and lace gown, "Mmm care to carry me to my coffin...assuming Pest is gone?"

Angel laughed softly and carelessly wrapped a towel around his waist before swinging her up into his arms and emerging from the steamy bathroom, turning to move to the bed.

Instantly her body went rigid in his arms, like he had seen when she was on the hunt, her form starting to quake as she dove at the dresser scooping up the gold cross holding it up muttering ancient Latin prayers.

He blinked and arched a brow in his lover's direction, a look of concern on his face, "Selene, are you alright?"

Slowly she turned to face him, tears in her eyes, whimpering softly, "S-she's haunting me. I-I have to go to confession!" she said suddenly, and with less than an hour until dawn no less.

At this Angel frowned heavily and stroked her back gently, "Come and rest love, tomorrow if you still feel haunted...I will take you to confess."

Slowly Selene nodded, allowing him to appeal to her sensible side, burying her head against him, "Thank you my guardian Angel." she muttered snuggling in closer to him, it'd taken her almost a year to get used to feeling the sun on her skin. A year of having to be held tight by Spike, and more recently by Angel, until it finally sunk in that she wasn't in any kind of danger from the rays.

He lifted her gently and laid her down on the large bed softly before climbing in beside her, causing her to smile weakly snuggling closer her mouth and nose pressed firmly against his throat as he gently stroked her hair and back softly.

Gently Selene quaked as she huddled up closer to her protector and lover, her eyes shut, over the past two years or so that she'd been here she'd never let anyone but him know her true history, yes Spike had caught on she had some tie to the old band whose songs she often sang while she did what she did, but no one would guess she was the small vampire atrocity who had supposedly burned alive.

Mean while Spike walked beside the other girl, rather than slightly ahead of her as he usually did and tried to engage her in conversation, she was quiet though, not speaking much other than to answer the occasional question. He gave up as they drew nearer to his place.

Opening the door to allow her entry and closing it behind him as he followed her in. "Don't mind the mess love... I'm not exactly much of a house cleaner."

She offered him a smile and shrugged lightly. "It's alright. I'm used to less than pristine conditions in the last few years," her hand clutched a locket around her neck as she moved around slowly. "I'd be glad to tidy up for you during the day if you'd like." Again she offered him a smile.

Spike's heart, were it able to beat, would surely have burst in his chest at those small glorious offerings which she handed up.

"That really isn't necessary," he chuckled, "But if you wish then by all means go right ahead." he said as he inched closer to the girl and timidly lifted a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her pale, proclaim cheek, "Y-You're stunning." He murmured blushing.

Her hand slowly fell from the locket at her neck as her gaze rose to lock on his, blue met blue, her teeth sunk into the tender flesh of her lower lip as she tried to steady herself.

"Thank you…" she said as she felt as though the bottom of her stomach had fallen out and her breath caught in her throat as she slowly inched closer to him, unable to look away as she rose to her tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips to his own. It had been so long since she'd felt any small comfort such as a gentle caring touch.

He truly seemed shocked as he felt the soft, cold touch of her lips against his, he had been mesmerized by her eyes truly, his arms slowly came and circled her waist and pulled her tight to his chest.

After a long moment she broke the kiss and looked up at him, she need not say a word. He swept her up in his arms and moved purposely into his darkened bedroom and lay her on the bed, gently crawling over her and pressing his lips to her's once more before looking down at her.

"You're sure?" he asked softly.

She nodded softly and that was all he needed, descending on her with a gentle yet urgent need that rocked them both to their very cores before both falling asleep, her with her head against his chest and he with an arm around her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

With the last rays of light Selene's gold eyes snapped open, her fingers entangled in the chain of her cross, her nose flaring to pick up any trace of the offending scent from the night before, her eyes scanning the room purposely as if to find any trace of the poltergeist.

Angel had left in the morning after she slept, having to get to the office, but returned the moment he was able and sat now in a chair near the window.

"Lavender...vanilla...rose...blood.…" Selene muttered with a defeated sigh, falling back spreading eagle just like her first day taking up the whole bed, "It was just my imagination wasn't it _mon amour" _she sighed harder.

"Perhaps," He said as he moved across the room and settled on a small sliver of the bed, "Sometimes when you miss someone....you can almost feel their presence.."

"It's been over five decades....why can't I move on?" she said tears prickling her eyes. "I got over Father...Daddy...Remy, Hope...my own daughter...but not her," she sobbed, when slowly her eyes hardened in realization, "That mother fucker!"

Angel blinked some and lightly touched her shoulder, "What is it?"

"That god damn mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch did it!" Selene raged at the confused younger man.

"Who did what lover?" Angel asked confused and slightly frightened.

"He was outside our bathroom.....he must have...must have sprayed something or did something to make that smell....all because I wouldn't abandon my meal to amuse him!" Selene snarled almost animalisticly.

Angel sighed softly, "Despite my personal opinion of Spike, I am certain he wouldn't do something like that. He loves you as though you were his sister."

"So did my brother and he tried to separate me and my mother too," she growled.

"Shh love, Spike wouldn't try and hurt you." Angel said comfortingly to her, stroking her hair gently, realizing that deep down she was still very much a child, despite her age and mind.

Selene sighed softly and contently under her young lover's gentle, soothing stroke, "Can I still kick his ass?" she asked childishly, glancing up at him with huge gold eyes.

Angel couldn't help but laugh a little, "I suppose so," he said smiling at the puppy dog eyes she gave him.

Selene smiled some nuzzling into him, "Good call the alternative requires more bodies than I care to pick up."

"I'm sure," Angel smiled nuzzling her gently as she relaxed into his embrace for just a while, waiting and plotting.


	7. Chapter 7

When Spike returned to his apartment just before dawn he found it to be damn near spotless, Mana was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else as she knelt on the floor and scrubbed at it with a scrub brush, the bucket of soapy water steaming beside her. It took all self control in his body to not jump her on the spot as one perfectly rounded cheek peeked out from under the hem of his shirt.

Glancing over her shoulder she gasped some as she dropped her scrub brush and bounced to her feet, tugging at the bottom of the shirt, "Oh... I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in...I-I hope you don't mind," she smiled shyly and moved closer to him, lightly brushing her lips over his cheek.

He smirked some and let his fingers of one hand drift up and tangle in her raven curls as the other settled firmly on her behind.

"Why would I mind love?" He pulled her head back some and covered her mouth with his for a long moment before sighing softly, "Gotta go into the office... wanna come with?" He smiled, but shrugged some as she shook her head and was off, in a company car with the glorious fancy windows that allowed him to not burn alive.

Weeks later in her office Selene sat drumming her fingers in her office, plotting and planning, and staring disdainfully at the white cup in front of her stained red. Before she could even take a sip a knock came to her office door, Selene growled some, and without waiting for an answer Spike pushed the door open and strolled into the office, a grin on his face, he could still smell her on his skin. Her essence like a soothing presence around him during the times he had to part with her. He'd even started writing again thanks to her.

Slowly she picked up her glass, notably ignoring the male for a moment, making a face as she took a swift sip and swished it around her mouth before spitting the blood into her potted plant, anything to clean the taste of bile from her mouth.

The office itself was rather nicely done, two of the walls were painted a stark white, the other two blood red, and all the furniture was either cherry, mahogany or redwood, even her chair was white leather.

Her eyes transfixed on her "brother" with a murderous glare before she moved slowly to him like a big cat, her hand behind her back before shoving him to the now closed door slamming a sharp thick stick into his shoulder hard enough to go through, "What Did You Do To Me You Son Of A Bitch."

Spike watched her casually, but cried out as he toppled from his chair as he was struck, "What the sodding hell was that for you git?!" he cried out putting a hand to his shoulder as he pushed himself to his feet, "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

Selene's eyes narrowed dangerously, her voice dripping with venom, "**You** sprayed that scent in my room! **You** wearing it now! **You** did something to make it so I cant even fucking feed! **Tell me what it was or so help me God I'll roast your no good English ass**!" Selene screamed at the top of her lungs her gold eyes full of furry and darkening by the second.

Quickly Spike turned on her and ripped the stick from her hands, flinging it across the room, "You _sodding prat_! What the hell are you on about? I haven't sprayed anything!"

"**You wearing the fucking smell**!" Selene shrieked, leaping at him her fangs bared, all of her feral beauty raging as she knocked him through the shut door strangling him, "**Tell me where you got it! Tell me now!**" she roared, smashing his skull over and over into the floor.

Despite the repeated banging of his skull on the floor Spike was aware of the people watching the spectacle and with every ounce of strength he possessed he rolled, forcing her to the ground under him where he pinned her. "You've lost your friggin' mind woman! I'm not wearing anything. If anything I smell like my lover!" He hissed down at the older vampire. At this angle he could see the rolling red tears, looking much like she did the first night he found her, utterly lost and alone.

"Y-you smell like her...no one ever smelled like Momma but her.…" Selene whimpered, slowly jerking free to wrap her arms around him whimpering.

Spike blinked a few times but slowly put his arms around her and held her to his chest. "...Well I've never met anyone who's smelled like my Mana either…" he said as he pulled her tight to him and shushed her soothingly.

"W-what did you say?" she asked in disbelief, raising her head to gaze on him with those unnatural gold eyes.

"I said hush it'll be alright?" He arched a brow slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Slowly she nodded simply figuring she heard wrong and just allowed herself to sit in his lap and be comforted, muttering, "You still did something to make me sick."

"I haven't done anything! Why do you keep saying that?" he sighed heavily. "Why would I want to hurt you or make you sick? ya fool. I'm sorry if her scent reminds you of someone... but she's alone in this world except for me."

"Because you don't like my eating habits? Because I'm still feral? Because your jealous I get laid more? Because it was a prank gone bad?" she questioned glancing up at the blond, "I dunno but you had to have made me sick...I can't keep anything down." she sighed snuggling closer.

He laughed softly, "None of those make sense you git, I have no reason to harm you like that but if you're done slobbering all over me I promised Mana to bring her some lunch."

"Sure run off with your bed toy and leave me to die," she laughed a little lightly licking at the wound she'd inflicted.

"Oh you aren't going to die you drama queen," he laughed. "The poof is hardly twenty feet away, and she isn't a bed toy. It's more than that. My Mana, she loves me, I know she does." he said softly.

"I doubt it Spikey Bear," she said still licking the wound. "Women are like leeches, use a man then leave them."

"Oh? Should I warn Angel about just that then?" he asked, grinning playfully.

"I'm not a woman you fool," she smirked, Slipping the tip of her tongue into the stake hole.

"Oh? Well what are you then?" he asked drawing back and slightly swatting her, "Don't do that... it's weird feeling."

"I'm a girl, and it tastes good....strong blood." she sighed gently.

"You look like a woman to me," he laughed some. "And it's MY blood, back off you cannibal!"

Gently she smirked, "I'm still a girl inside and it tastes good so stop fighting me, the last one who did got killed..." Instantly she covered her mouth and ran from him, leaving Spike to blink a few times and frown, shrugging it off, he was used to her being weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Silently Selene stayed huddled up in her office under the desk which was covered with various papers, curled up in a ball, "That prick read my diary too."

Angel moved quietly into the office, inhaling deeply before strolling over to the desk and peering under it, "I did not," he said with a small smile to the older vampire.

Slowly Selene lifted her head smiling a little, her cheeks still stained from her tears, "Not you Ang," she said sadly.

Gently Angel reached down to brush the tears from her cheeks, "What's going on lover?"

"H-he was wearing the same scent he sprayed in our room...and he read my journal to find out my mothers name." she stammered, shaking softly.

At this Angel snorted and stroked back the older woman's dark locks, "Sometimes I doubt Spike can read let alone find your hiding spot, perhaps it's all a coincidence?"

"Maybe," Selene admitted reluctantly, "But he **did** make me sick!"

"Again, I doubt it," Angel said coming to his grand fledgling's defense, knowing the blond adored her.

"He had to have Ang. I was fine before, now I can't even feed. It's been two nights of keeping absolutely **nothing** down at all, it all comes right back as blood red bile!" she shrieked at him, her eyes wild.

He lightly touched her cheek, "I'm sure it's nothing, maybe nerves? You'll be fine" he said petting her hair back gently.

"I don't have nerves, I'm dead remember," she remarked with a tiny smirk, leaning into the stroking.

He offered her a smile and a hand to help him out from under the desk, "I'm sure Spike isn't plotting anything against you."

Slowly she took the offered hand snuggling against him, "And I'm sure he is and I'll stab him every night till he confesses his sins." She declared smirking colder.

He sighed and pressed her to his chest, "Well you'll have to do it at his place, he's been spending his nights homebound."

She sighed softly, snuggling closer breathing in his sweet scent, "Why bother? I got him good enough tonight it'll take days to heal." She giggled closing her eyes almost asleep in his arms.

"Why don't you go lay down love?" Angel said softly, pressing a kiss to her head, "You look drained."

"But then who will do my 'paperwork'?" Selene laughed a little, more often than not her 'paperwork' was nothing more than attempts to write new music.

"It will be here when you return" he said softly, brushing another kiss against her lips softly.

Softly Selene smiled, returning the kiss faintly, all the while trying not to pass on the taste of bloody bile to him, "_Merci mon amour._"

Once Selene settled into bed she began trying to sleep, but instead she was plagued by vivid nightmares of the fire in the desert that left her alone and vulnerable, hearing her mothers scream over and over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Back inside Spike's apartment, Mana was sleeping when the Brit returned, still clad in only his shirt, her face crinkled in a look of torment. She whimpered pathetically as she tossed, a single tear escaping her closed eyes. He dropped the bags of blood on the floor, rushing at once to her side and gently shaking her, causing her to wake with a start and a blood curdling scream, gasping loudly and clutching at him as she realized where she was, and then she sobbed heavily against his chest for her family, her children and the man she once loved. She was alone now, how her heart ached for her girls... her family.

She sniffed then froze, and sniffed again this time though inhaling the scent on his clothes. A low grumbling growl emanated from her throat as she grasped the front of his sweater and inhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes up at him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. That scent so familiar and yet at the same time different than the one she once knew so intimately and for so long.

Spike frowned some and shook his head some, "At the firm, you knew that love." he stroked her hair gently, pressing her head back to his chest. "What is it with you women today? accusing me of all sorts of things," he laughed softly. "First my sister and now you," he kissed her deeply and squeezed her a little.

Mana frowned some and clung tightly to him, "You don't have a sister.…"

He smiled lightly and lead her back towards the bedroom, if only to lay her down and curl up with her in his arms. "Not biological no, more of an adopted one, like a stray cat. Better than what she tried ta make me," he laughed. "And she's a wild little thing that Selene is..."

Slowly she trudged into the bedroom with him and collapsed into the bed with a sigh, instinctively rolling into him, her back pressed against the length of his front, her bottom pressed snuggly against his groin, with an inviting little wiggle and a playful giggle.

He grinned some, his hand placed lightly against her thigh, slowly sliding upwards, shucking up his sweater to expose the silken white expanse of her hip. He pressed himself against her backside lightly as his fingers trailed up her stomach to gently cup her breast as his lips moved to her shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair and sighed, murmuring softly, "Oh god I love you Mana…"

Suddenly Selene could be seen hovering outside their window with a silver stake in one hand, a baseball bat in the other, her eyes dark brown and wild as she busted through the window, the scent hitting her all at once, "**You no good mother fucking English bastard**!"

They both jumped out of the bed at the same time, the crashing startling Mana, the sound so like that of the windows in the cabin shattering from the heat of the fire. Her eyes rested on the glint of silver in the moonlight and instinct took over. She was in front of her lover, covering him from the crazed woman before them.

"**You no good fanged manwhore**!" Selene snarled, shoving the younger woman aside, "**You fucking pedophile**!"

A menacing growl pierced the air as she lunged at the woman, knocking her to the floor with a hiss. "Touch him and you'll regret it bitch!" She took her by the shoulders and slammed her to the floor, throwing off Spike's attempts to pull her away.

Selene snarled, reaching up slashing the strange girl with her stake, "**Get the hell off me you brat before I kill you**!" she roared, easily throwing the girl off and into a wall, leaping at Spike driving her fangs hard into his neck, driving the silver stake into his shoulder again where she'd gotten him earlier with the wooden one, "**You pedophile I should kill you here and now**!"

Spike howled in pain as he thrashed at Selene, pushing at her, trying to dislodge her from his neck, but the ancient one was hanging on tight like a rabid animal all the while swearing at him and accusing him of the most heinous of crimes, "**It's scum like you that I feed on every night**!" she shrieked kicking him in the balls as she twisted the stake.

With a snarl Mana lunged again at the girl, her fingers laced in Selene's long ebony locks and wrenching her head back viciously as she hissed in her ear. "You stupid cunt I'm OLDER than him!" She jabbed her knee into the girl's spine, as well as landing a savage blow to the kidneys.

Selene let out a harsh shriek, turning around clocking the girl in the face with the baseball bat ripping her head forward so the hair tore out of her scalp causing an ungodly howl. The light of the moon shone over the fourteen year old looking vampire's face as her head was ripped back, her intense blue eyes sparkling with rage as her knee lashed out at the girl's middle.

The ancient one growled rolling just in time to use Spike as a shield against her attacker, smirking hissing to him, "I'll make you regret ever receiving the dark gift!" Her own eyes catching the moon for just the briefest moment before throwing him out the already broken window to the ground below.

Mana crumpled to the floor of the apartment as she watched her lover, her life, go through the window. The sound she released was one of pure despair as she curled into herself. "Why? .Why can't you leave us alone!" She sobbed, her mind seeming to be nearly broken. "Did he send you?" she looked up, her eyes fixating on the woman before her. "Did he find I still lived? I didn't burn with the others... now he has to finish the job?" she sobbed pathetically into her hands.

Panting hard Selene turned to her, "No he tried to stop me. That **bastard** started shit he knew he shouldn't have and now he's gonna pay for i-it," she started before going paler and doubling over, dumping a large mound of red bile on the floor groaning, "Spike die now…"

The younger woman moaned pitifully, calling out to those she lost, her mortal daughter Kara who lived no more than two years, her lover David, the baby who burned in her arms, sweet little Calli and of course she cried for Selene but she simple couldn't choke out the name, of all of them Selene's death was the hardest...and now Spike was taken from her by this psychopath.

Selene lightly stroked the girl's hair before leaping out the window landing on Spike's leg kicking him, "Get up you piece of shit."

Spike merely lay there, a broken mass on the ground, gasping painfully, grunting at the impact of her kick and the crushing force of her landing. "What is wrong with you woman!" he wailed.

"You were raping a damn child! On top of that damn trick with the smells, reading my diary and making me sick," she snarled grabbing his arm dragging him down the sidewalk. "You have ten minutes to explain why I shouldn't stake your ass to the ground in the park and wait for you to roast."

"Are you **mad**!? She isn't a child!" He grunted as he tried to push himself up and failed miserably. "I already told you I didn't do **anything** with smells making you sick **or** your diary! Christ! You must be mad! The only scent around me is **her's**!" he nodded towards the window he had recently plummeted from. "I'm sorry if I smell like Mana but it's rather hard not to when she shares my bed!"

At this Selene let out an ungodly snarl, twisting his arm hard, growling in his ear, "**She's dead you prick**!"

He screamed as he felt his shoulder starting to separate from it's socket, "I'm not exactly a prime example of a living being either!"

"**She burned to death in Death Valley**!" she screamed, twisting harder listening for the sweet sound of shattering bone.

He shrieked, "I don't know **who** you're talking about!" he cried his eyes glazing over, but he was able to see his sweet, beautiful, Mana edging around the door way of the building, her face showing her fear plainly, and her eyes fixating on the woman's back.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly Selene drug Spike to the park where he first found her that foggy night two years ago, "To bad you went out alone Spike. To bad you wouldn't fess up to your sins. Now you have to pay for them, and no Guardian Angel for you." She said, her voice dark and cold, and very reminiscent of Angelus.

Mana kept her voice was low but her tone steady and firm. "Release him, or you will be sorry." She said coldly, her raven curls whipping in the wind and blew away from her face, her sapphire gaze piercing in the moonlight. She had followed them, silently through the streets of L.A.

The oldest one there glared at her coldly, "A pathetic attempt to replicate the protection of a Guardian Angel," she declared, slamming a stake through his shoulder hard in the original hole from earlier that day. "Wanna explain to your underage whore about a Guardian Angel 'brother'?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Mana lunged at the woman, whirling her around and pinning her to a tree. "**Stop it!** **Stop this**! Listen to me! I'm not some underage whore! I'm 114 years old! **Far** from a child!" her eyes fixed on the woman's and she froze. The sight of those eyes caused her to back away slowly, the confusion evident on her face.

Selene snarled, backhanding her hard to throw her off, "And I'm 350 what's you damn point? **Physically** you're a child! Just like I was!" she growled, throwing the teenage looking vampire into a fountain before going back to her prey and slamming a stake into his other shoulder, "Spike do you know how much it hurts to be in a child's body and be penetrated by a full grown man? **Do you Spike**?" she hackled slamming another stake through his left ankle, just as Mana let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream that ripped through the air of the park, causing Selene to freeze, tears prickling her eyes as she slammed the last stake into his right ankle and just ran head long into traffic vanishing.

Quickly the remaining vampiress ran to him, ignoring the woman's retreating form and made quick work of the offending stakes and lowing him to the ground. The sun would be up soon and she simply could not carry him back home and with the shattered window it wouldn't be safe there anyway so she hunched over his shuddering form and sobbed, clutching him to her chest. "Don't leave me too," she whimpered pathetically.

A few blocks away Selene was shaking silently as she slumped down in an ally. She wouldn't have killed him, not really, he was family, maybe the only fanged family she had left. Slowly she cast her eyes upward tears flowing down her face ready to embrace the fiery ball that for over half a year had made her a life hell.

Slowly Angel came around the corner with Fred and Wesley, obviously on their way back from the nightly patrol. He froze when his eyes settled on her then he was off like a shot, kneeling next to her, "Selene?! What's wrong love? What happened?"

Slowly she looked up whimpering, "I killed Spike."

His face fell and the others shuffled uncomfortably behind him. "What do you mean you killed Spike?" he asked gently, careful to keep accusation from his voice.

"I-I pinned him down in the park after I beat him half to death," she whimpered, tears flowing, it was clear she was remorseful. "I murdered him because of his tricks and games."

He sighed heavily and lifted his gaze to the lightening sky before pulling her to her feet. "Come on, we better find him before the sun rises."

Selene quickly shook her head, "I want to burn too!"

"The hell you will!" Angel growled as he threw her over his shoulder and started down the alley. "You need to show us where he is!"

Selene then began crying in earnest, pounding her fists against his shoulder like a spoiled brat, "**He was in bed with a child**!"

"Spike may be many things but a pedophile is not one of them," Angel said coldly.

"**I saw them with my own eyes**!" She screamed and Sobbed, struggling harder to free herself from his grasp, paler than ever. Slowly she seemed to give up on escape letting herself go limp over his shoulder, tears falling.

Angel lightly stroked her leg and wandered through the park until they came across the girl clutching Spike's battered body to her chest, sobbing loudly. Slowly Selene's struggle returned, finally able to kick free of her lovers grasp running from the group, glancing back to watch them tend to the pair. All the while Mana was obviously wary of anyone in the company of the crazed woman, and clinging for dear life to her lover, refusing at first to let them near and only giving in after a frightened glance at the sky.

Selene smiled a little at them before digging dog style into the fresh soil curling up in the earth as she pulled the dirt back over herself crying, "I'm a coward Mommy, a murdering coward" she murmured, shivering under the earth. "M-maybe I can escape, go to New York, or find Pandora, she still sorta likes me." she mused aloud.


	11. Chapter 11

With a glance at the vampire Buffy turned and followed Fred back to where they were keeping Spike, battered and bruised, but recovering slowly. Her gaze traveled to the seemingly younger girl perched at his bedside, talking in hushed tones with her sister and the beautiful vampire in the bed. "Dawn... we gotta go." She said as she moved closer and lightly placed a hand against Spike's covered leg which rewarded her with a death glare from the girl with the black curls. "Hey, how're you feeling?" the slayer asked gently.

"Eh, I was pummeled to a bloody pulp... as always I'm dandy," he laughed, his hand seeking Mana's on the bed to make it clear he was owned property.

Buffy took the hint and removed her hand from his leg, leading her sister out of the room. "Well take care of yourself…" she said and then she was gone.

Mana was behind Angel suddenly, her steps quiet as a feather on the wind, as they had always been. "Um.. He wants to speak with you…" Her voice was as soft as it always had been as well, almost like the tinkling of a small bell. She stepped around him and knelt next to the girl, offering a wrist to her cold lips, she knew the look of a starving vampire, having seen it many times before, and for some reason unknown to her, her heart reached out to this seemingly lost child. "Go... I'll see to her.."

Angel was hesitant to leave her side, but he doubted the girl would do any harm to Selene so he left quietly to see what Spike wanted of him.

Selene sniffed the offered wrist before turning her head, "I'd sooner taste that slurry that they call blood than drink from you!" she hissed and a soft sigh passed her lips. "I can only imagine what kind of lies Spike is telling Angel about me."

Mana sighed heavily and gripped the girl by the face, pressing the wrist to her mouth by force. "Take. It." She growled, and pressed harder against the girl's lips. "And he's not telling any lies. Spike is very loyal. Even if others aren't so much," She spat her words as though they left a foul taste in her mouth.

Selene put up a vicious struggle, refusing to part her pale lips. ~I refuse to take your blood again!~ she projected into the eternal teenager's mind.

Mana hissed viciously, eyes narrowed to no more than slits as her face moved within inches of the girl's. "I said. Take. It."

Gently tears streaked down Selene's face, ~I never want to taste that sweet ambrosia from you.~

The teen vampire was lost with those eyes staring up at her, but still she was angry with this girl before her and with each moment the conflict rose within her, the pull of motherly affection versus the want to beat her ass for what she did to her Spike. "Damnit! You better take it Selene LeBeau before I.…" She froze, catching what she had said, her face turning to stone. "I'm sorry. It's just been...a long day will you take it please so I can go back to him?"

Tears gently trickled down Selene's face shaking her head pulling the wrist away carefully, "If I do I wont be able to stop this time. He isn't here to pull me off this time Mana. Go back to Spike, I just want to lay here in peace," she whimpered as her white pants slowly turning red.

Mana's free hand twisted in the woman's long black locks. "I said take it!" She practically screamed. "I promised I'd look after you! Just fucking DO IT!"

"Please..." Selene grimaced, "M-Momma go back to Spike..." she trailed off flinching.

The teen frowned, her mind not believing what her ears had heard. "Don't call me that. Just take the fucking wrist."

"I don't want to taste you again Mommy," Selene muttered, shaking growing paler, straining her ears to try and pick up on the boys conversation.

Mana's hand rose and fell sharply against the vampiress's cheek, the shock of it surprising even her. "I said SHUT UP! Don't call me THAT!" She screamed before getting to her feet and bolting to the fire exit and down the stairs.

Selene quickly curled up tightly against her pains, tears rolling down her face. "Even my own mother doesn't want me. My love is going to run off with a mortal....and I end up alone again," she said letting out a small cry of pain.


	12. Chapter 12

With a glance at the vampire Buffy turned and followed Fred back to where they were keeping Spike, battered and bruised, but recovering slowly. Her gaze traveled to the seemingly younger girl perched at his bedside, talking in hushed tones with her sister and the beautiful vampire in the bed. "Dawn... we gotta go." She said as she moved closer and lightly placed a hand against Spike's covered leg which rewarded her with a death glare from the girl with the black curls. "Hey, how're you feeling?" the slayer asked gently.

"Eh, I was pummeled to a bloody pulp... as always I'm dandy," he laughed, his hand seeking Mana's on the bed to make it clear he was owned property.

Buffy took the hint and removed her hand from his leg, leading her sister out of the room. "Well take care of yourself…" she said and then she was gone.

Mana was behind Angel suddenly, her steps quiet as a feather on the wind, as they had always been. "Um.. He wants to speak with you…" Her voice was as soft as it always had been as well, almost like the tinkling of a small bell. She stepped around him and knelt next to the girl, offering a wrist to her cold lips, she knew the look of a starving vampire, having seen it many times before, and for some reason unknown to her, her heart reached out to this seemingly lost child. "Go... I'll see to her.."

Angel was hesitant to leave her side, but he doubted the girl would do any harm to Selene so he left quietly to see what Spike wanted of him.

Selene sniffed the offered wrist before turning her head, "I'd sooner taste that slurry that they call blood than drink from you!" she hissed and a soft sigh passed her lips. "I can only imagine what kind of lies Spike is telling Angel about me."

Mana sighed heavily and gripped the girl by the face, pressing the wrist to her mouth by force. "Take. It." She growled, and pressed harder against the girl's lips. "And he's not telling any lies. Spike is very loyal. Even if others aren't so much," She spat her words as though they left a foul taste in her mouth.

Selene put up a vicious struggle, refusing to part her pale lips. ~I refuse to take your blood again!~ she projected into the eternal teenager's mind.

Mana hissed viciously, eyes narrowed to no more than slits as her face moved within inches of the girl's. "I said. Take. It."

Gently tears streaked down Selene's face, ~I never want to taste that sweet ambrosia from you.~

The teen vampire was lost with those eyes staring up at her, but still she was angry with this girl before her and with each moment the conflict rose within her, the pull of motherly affection versus the want to beat her ass for what she did to her Spike. "Damnit! You better take it Selene LeBeau before I.…" She froze, catching what she had said, her face turning to stone. "I'm sorry. It's just been...a long day will you take it please so I can go back to him?"

Tears gently trickled down Selene's face shaking her head pulling the wrist away carefully, "If I do I wont be able to stop this time. He isn't here to pull me off this time Mana. Go back to Spike, I just want to lay here in peace," she whimpered as her white pants slowly turning red.

Mana's free hand twisted in the woman's long black locks. "I said take it!" She practically screamed. "I promised I'd look after you! Just fucking DO IT!"

"Please..." Selene grimaced, "M-Momma go back to Spike..." she trailed off flinching.

The teen frowned, her mind not believing what her ears had heard. "Don't call me that. Just take the fucking wrist."

"I don't want to taste you again Mommy," Selene muttered, shaking growing paler, straining her ears to try and pick up on the boys conversation.

Mana's hand rose and fell sharply against the vampiress's cheek, the shock of it surprising even her. "I said SHUT UP! Don't call me THAT!" She screamed before getting to her feet and bolting to the fire exit and down the stairs.

Selene quickly curled up tightly against her pains, tears rolling down her face. "Even my own mother doesn't want me. My love is going to run off with a mortal....and I end up alone again," she said letting out a small cry of pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Mana sat a few floors down on the stairs and laid her head on her knees, sobbing painfully, she hadn't noticed until now that all she still wore was Spike's shirt and she was starting to feel a chill. "Why must you taunt me?" She murmured into the fabric that barley covered her knees. "First the dreams. Then the baby's cry in the dark and now? Now you throw HER in my face!" She shook violently as she sobbed, "I failed them I know that! I couldn't save them but I **tried**!" She let her head bang against the cement wall that lined the stairs a few times.

Even from her spot several floors down, she could hear Selene's screams, her voice almost a perfect match to her childish one, "**Momma it hurts make it better**!"

Mana pressed her hands flat against her head, trying desperately to block out the screaming, though she thought it no use because it had to be in her head. "Stop it! Please make it stop!" she whimpered pathetically in the emptiness of the stairwell.

Finally the young woman fell silent, her pants soaked red, feeling shadows starting to fall over her whimpering, "B-bring my mommy back. Please...I want my momma...s-she's hiding on the escape...please bring her back....don't wanna die with her hating me." Weakly she groped out, almost blindly whimpering like an abuse animal, "I'm sorry I was a coward Mommy...please...I can't die with you hating me...." she was reaching out to feel her hand softly, "P-please....bring me a priest...or my mommy."

Lorne just so happened to be strolling through the stairwell, avoiding the commotion of the office, when he came across the teen, half naked and sobbing on the steps. "Hey there sweet cake," He sat next to her casually and glanced up at the noises that had been echoing through the hollow stairwell. "Hm someone doesn't sound too happy do they?" He glanced at her and offered a weak smile.

Her back stiffened as he spoke, her head raising slightly. "You.... you can hear that?" She frowned as he nodded some and took off like a bat outta hell back up the stairs, bursting through the door and looking around before quickly moving back to where the girl lay, dropping to her knees, whimpering some, taking the girl's hand in her own and using her other to smooth the hair back from her face. "I don't hate you…" She muttered.

"Y-you do too Momma..." Selene said whimpering.

"No I don't." Mana whispered as she lightly stroked her head.

"Y-you tried to hurt me..." the older vampiress argued, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her mothers neck slowly, whimpering gently, "H-hold me?"

Mana's own eyes closed, her face held a look of pain as she let her arms go around the girl's body.

Selene gave a weak purr burying her head against her mother's neck, "I wont drink you again mommy," she said lightly kissing her throat, "J-just slurry..."

"Shh," the teen stroked the woman's back, "Hush b-baby. I'm here now..." She swallowed painfully, a lump now formed in her throat.

The ancient one smiled a little snuggling against her close, slowly starting to still, "Don't let go," she requested.

"I won't... I promise." Mana sighed softly and held her tighter, as if she truly were her long lost child.

"You didn't burn up..." Selene whispered, her voice weakening but still in awe that another had escaped.

Her body went rigid but still she held tight. "No...I didn't," Mana stammered a bit.

"You came here to find me..." Selene decided before Snuggling closer and going silent.

In truth Mana had come here to forget. Forget everything and start over, and if not that then to at least hide from her past but it seemed fate had something else in mind for her, but she wasn't going to tell her that. "Of course I did baby.."

Selene smiled weakly before giving in, "G-get someone who'll pull me off, and I'll do what momma wants," she whispered softer still.

As if on cue Lorne had casually wandered onto the floor a few moments prior and perched now on the back of the couch she rested on. "How's it going girls?" he asked, the ever cheerful demon.

"I found my mommy," Selene smiled weakly at her friend, "And now I'm going to die."

Mana sighed loudly. "You always think you're dieing!" She lay the girl back on the couch but held firm to her hand. "Just take it," She said again lifting the wrist to her lips.

"I won't be able to stop..." Selene whimpered childishly, "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"He's here now," her mother motioned in Lorne's direction. "He'll help stop you."

Selene smiled a little before gently taking her wrist in her mouth careful with how she cut it, before starting to suck like an infant, slow and gentle, as her eyes slowly came back alive with that spark, a low feral growl emitting from the young woman as she tightened her grip, her dark gold eyes widening as she sucked over moaning loudly.

The girl grunted softly as her feeding became more persistent but didn't pull back just yet.

At this Selene smirked some whispering in a hushed tone, "Such a pure taste. MY pure taste, my creation, my tease, MY Mana," her eyes were darker now as she began to trace the puncture wounds with her tongue, "Tell me you want it."

Mana whimpered softly, starting to slump slightly. "I-I do..."

Selene smiled darker, her eyes almost brown, as she lapped harder at the wounds before pulling back slowly, tying a piece of cloth around it to stop the bleeding, "Lay down my little one."

Mana gasped lightly, the room spinning around her as she lowered herself to the floor and curled up, Selene reaching out to gently rub her side.

"Shh it's ok precious," the older vampire was saying to her softly, "I would never hurt you my princess." She said, crawling over Mana slowly, before turning and hissing at the watching demon, "Leave us alone, she needs tending." The girl whimpering softly as she shook a bit on the floor, Spike's shirt riding up to expose her hip as she curled into herself.

Quickly taking the hint, Lorne backed off, heading in the direction of Spike's recovery room where the boys now were.

Mana whimpered again, softer this time as her body responded to a long forgotten touch. "You...you were dead..." She sobbed softly.

"Nooo," Selene said, her own voice soft as she moved up to gently lick her tears. "I left a meal for you and Calli...I went back out for my own supper," she explained, softly kissing her eyelids. "You burned alive I heard you."

The girl's breath caught in her throat as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Calli... I found her under David's.... corpse she was alive...barely. The flames..." She shuddered violently. "They caught her hair and she...she was gone..." Her heaved suddenly, emptying the contents of her stomach at the memory.

Slowly the ancient's own body started to quake as she quickly wrapped her arms around the teen gently pulling her close, stroking her hair softly, her voice gentle, "He died slowly. I castrated him, disemboweled him, staked him to the earth and let the sun burn him alive."

Mana's hand clenched tightly around the dirty fabric of the other woman's shirt as she buried her face in her chest and sobbed, in over fifty years she hadn't spoke to anyone about the family she lost, especially not sweet, innocent Calli.

Holding her tight, Selene rolled over so they were laying on their sides, snarling and snapping at anyone who dare come near the pair, "Let it all out my precious mommy," her own tears flowing, glancing up at the two makes in the doorway, one in a wheelchair, "D-Daddy? Father?"

"I-I don't know," Mana shuddered again. "I heard L-Lestat calling for Louis. And screaming for me to get out. Remy was looking for Hope. Someone screamed but it could have been me. Then the flames caught my skirt and something knocked me to the floor...when I woke up again I was outside there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of ash." She sobbed softly, Selene's shirt now soaked through with her tears. "Calli was with me... folded in my arms but... she looked like a baby doll someone threw on the fire for awhile... I buried her... All proper like you would have wanted…" She stilled some against the other girl, sniffling occasionally.

Holding her tighter than before, Selene began smoothing back her hair softly, whispering, "Such perfection, you did all you could my perfect angelic sweetie."

The girl calmed slowly, the events of the last twenty-four hours now pulling heavily at her limbs as her eyes drifted shut.

Smiling and kissing her head, Selene finally glanced up, taking noticed at last of the two confused males, before pointing at Angel, "YOU take her to my bedroom," the ancient gold eyed woman demanded of her younger husband.

At this Angel blinked, but with a confused nod he strolled over and gently lifted her, cradling her against his chest as he moved to take her to Selene's bedroom, unsure where he would now sleep tonight.

" 'Ey! Why's she going to your room?" Spike muttered, rolling after Angel in his wheelchair, not willing to let her out of his sight another moment.

He got no more than a few inches before Selene strolled after him, easily grabbing him from behind the back of the neck, "You and I need to speak child." Never before had she ever played the age card with any other inhabitant of the firm.

"Ack!" He cried as he was pulled back, glowering over his shoulder. "I'm not leaving her alone with that git! leggo!"

"Angel is not stupid enough to cross me, he will not put hands on my precious," Selene declared, dragging him towards her office.

Being in the wheelchair Spike hardly had a chance to fight back and sighed heavily. "Come on! I have to be with her!" He groaned. "Just wait until I recover before you pummel me again!"

"She will be fine," She said shoving him into the office, images appearing on the wall of the rock band from years past, the pretty curly black haired one with a nine year old on her shoulders who had VERY familiar gold eyes. "She Is Mine First." The woman growled, carefully puncturing each word.

He stared at the wall in awe. "_Sodding_ hell!" He sighed. "How could I not have seen that?! So you **are** that Selene! I knew it!"

"The one and only," she finally admitted after years of denial, "I will share with you Spike, because you make her happy, but she is **mine** first and foremost, otherwise what I gave you last night will be but a small fraction of hell, understand?"

He swallowed quickly, definitely not wanting a repeat of last nights performance, but at the same time not wanting to have to share his love. "Why...why don't we let her choose?"

"Because she wouldn't." Selene said firmly, "She won't want to hurt us and we shall not hurt her. Now you can agree to this or I can spread your ashes over San Quinton bay your call."

"Now I know that will break her heart," he frowned and Selene had to fight not to giggle at him. "Fine. But you should know... I'd never hurt her... not her not ever."

The older vampiress smiled brightly, "Good," she replied carefully crawling into his lap and gently nuzzling him, making purring sounds before ripping her wrist gently and placing it to his lips with a simple command, "Drink."

He hesitated for a moment but the copper tang hit him and that was that, he took hold of her wrist and fed, blood trickling down his chin before he finished, causing Selene to smile before pulling away and petting his head, "Who's your favorite kitten?"

He laughed softly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "You are of course."

She smiled again, childishly giggling. "Good," she said before kissing his healing wounds licking at one that was still closing.

He turned his head some, "Come on! Stop it ya brat!" he laughed, grateful that the tension between them had eased.

But that didn't last to long as her voice dropped several degrees, "No I am not a brat Spike," she stated, lifting her head slowly, her eyes ice cold gold, "I am a bitch." And with that declaration she crawled off his lap, going to check on Mana before stalking off before dawn to find her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly Spike wheeled himself carefully to where Mana now rested, despite not being quite familiar with a wheelchair as he used to be, he managed to not bang into everything as he entered the room and parked beside the bed, carefully pulling himself out of the chair and up beside her. He watched her quietly, daring only the lightest touch as he brushed back a lock of black curls from her face. She was magnificent awake but asleep she was perfection in and of itself.

At this her lashes fluttered lightly before her eyes opened, a faint smile on her lips as she reached up and lightly touched his cheek. "Mornin..."

Spike gasped softly, the sight of those eyes always took his breath away. Leaning down he lightly brushed his lips over her own. "How're you feeling love?"

"Drained, but like a load has been at least temporarily lifted from my shoulders." She smiled softly up at him and drew him down to rest his head on her breast. "You're the one I should be worried about. She really took a round outta you." She lightly ran her finger nails over his scalp.

He sighed softly, shivering lightly as her nails gently grazed over his tender scalp, "I'm fine love you don't have to worry about me."

Mana let out a soft giggle as her nails trailed down the back of his neck and then his back as she pulled him closer gently.

Elsewhere Selene had finally found her way to he who she sought, carefully settling herself into his lap, still reeking of the coppery scent, "You're mad at me."

Angel gently wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly. "I'm not mad... confused maybe, but not mad."

Softly Selene smiled some, snuggling closer into his warm embrace, "I didn't do this to hurt you Angel. She's the one...the one I told you about."

He offered a small smiled and hugged her tight, "It's okay I understand."

She smiled again hugging him back tightly, "I don't love you any less. You're still my Guardian Angel, my prince of darkness...the father of my...," she froze suddenly, her gold eyes misting red.

He tilted his head slightly and glanced up at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry..." she whispered shaking her head.

He frowned again. "Sorry for what?"

"Between fighting Spike and burying myself and the lady...." she trailed gasping some as he pressed her head down on his shoulder, red tears pouring down her cheeks, "I swear I didn't know. I wouldn't have gone into the ground if I knew!"

"Shh love, it's alright don't cry," he said softly as he held her tight, fighting back his own tears and silently mourning the loss of their child.


	15. Chapter 15

Gently Selene wiggle her nose at the prepackaged blood, which she still called slurry, the next evening, "How do you drink this stuff?"

Harmony shrugged some as she sipped her own meal. "Ya get used to it I guess."

"If Ang hasn't gotten me to drink it in two years it wont happen now but if its what mommy wants its what mommy gets," Selene sighed slowly carrying the tray, wearing a white and dark red French maids outfit, towards the room that occupied her mother and her brother and gently kicked the door, "Mommy...are you ok?"

Mana grunted softly, glancing at the naked form beside her and giggled as she disentangled herself from him. "Yeah...I'm okay baby."

"I got your dinner," Selene stated wiggling her nose again, "and it's yucky!"

The teen pushed herself into a sitting position and dragging a sheet over Spike's bare behind and up to cover her breasts. "Come in!"

The ancient one opened the door carefully, carrying in food for her and her alone. "Here mommy," she said crawling in the bed with her.

Mana offered the girl a smile and let her arms drape around her shoulders. "Thank you Baby."

Selene grinned proudly snuggling to her, clearly still just an over grown nine year old, her mother sipping the offered meal slowly, letting the girl snuggle up against her as her lover slept on her other side.

Slowly Selene wiggled her nose again, "You went tame too," she sighed. "I'll have to leave you soon Mommy."

"Mmm good riddance to a naughty kitten," Spiked laughed causing Mana to giggle softly and nudge him softly.

"Be nice." She commanded before turning back to the girl. "Why do you have to leave baby?"

"To get my dinner," she cooed softly, snuggling up to her mother before reaching over to thump Spike on his ankle.

"Ah," She smiled lightly. "Well I hope you find your fill tonight," She said as she grabbed the girl's wrist. "Be nice you two..."

Selene began to squirm in her grasp softly, "He started it!" she whined childishly.

"Well I'm stopping it." Mana said firmly, placing the girl's hand back on her own leg smiling. "Be nice. The pair of you."

At this Selene began to smile brightly hugging her mother's neck, causing Mana smiled and gave the woman a squeeze.

Selene began cooing softly and snuggling closer, suddenly giggling "Does this make me the pedophile now?"

Her mother blinked some, "I wasn't a pedophile before!" She sulked, "You were ancient compared to me."

Selene began to pout, "I'm not old!" she whined, "Not my fault I'm the oldest vampire here. Oh God I'm a serial pedophile!"

Her mother laughed out loud and squeezed the girl tight. "It's okay, you live what you learn right?"

"I spose," Selene relented, snuggling up closer and kissing her throat softly, "Mmm so sweet tasting." she muttered before she finally pulled away. "If he becomes a ghost again can I stick my hand through him? Like through his head and make a very rude joke?" Selene giggled some.

"No, no you may not." Mana said as she slipped her arms around Spike's neck and nuzzled.

Despite her mother's words Selene attempted to stick hand through him anyway, "Hehe Air head!"

"He isn't a ghost...." The teen snickered as the ancient smacked him in the forehead, causing him to bite her, with strange and frightening results.

"Sweet!" She yelped before running off to bite Angel.

At the sight Mana sighed heavily and shook her head, "You two are such children."

"She should be the mature one shouldn't she?" Spike asked with a slight smirk to his lips.

"You'd think that but no." She laughed softly and nuzzled him lightly." But she was an immortal nine year old for hundreds of years, pampered and spoiled beyond belief."

"By your band?" he asked gently.

"By her father mostly," She nibbled lightly at his collar bone.

"Ahh the one she accused me of bein'" he laughed a little and moaned.

"She accused you of being Lestat?" She frowned slightly, tracing the tip of her tongue along the length of his collar bone.

"When I first brought the little cat home, yes." he admitted.

She snuggled up close to him, letting her hand playfully toy around under the sheet with a grin. "I think it's the color of your hair."

"Except he actually had hair love," he laughed cuddling her closer.

"You have hair baby," She wiggled her fingers teasingly.

"Not like that," he laughed, reaching under his pillow pulling out a photo of the band. "See girl hair the whole lot of them!"

She giggled lightly and took the photo from his hands. "I haven't seen any of them in decades. Just because their hair was long doesn't make it girl hair," she sighed softly as she nuzzled him. "I miss them."

"I only went out when Selene wanted me to," She laughed.

"Well you were out there a lot." Spike pointed out with a smirk.

She smiled lightly "Yeah, she wanted me out there a lot." She pressed a kiss lightly against his nipple.

At this he grinned devilishly before pausing, "This isn't going to get me beaten again is it love?"

Lightly her teeth closed around it as she bit down gently. "Nuh uh!" She giggled softly as her hand beneath the sheets continued it's playful explorations.

At her teasing he groaned louder reaching down to tease her folds with his ice cold finger tip causing her to gasp lightly, her back arching slightly towards him, the sheet falling from her breasts as she squirmed some. Lightly Spike latched on giving a gentle yet firm suck at her breast, sliding two fingers deep into her warm depths generating a light moan from his teenage appearing lover, the girl grinding against his hand with a little whimper, one hand resting against the back of his head urging him closer to which he obeyed, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She caught his tongue gently with her teeth, nibbling softly and giving a soft suckle.

"Ahhh that's the stuff love," he said breathlessly, Sliding his tongue deeper into her warm mouth.

She rolled him onto his back and straddled him, her hands braced on his chest giggling softly, grinding her hips down against him, "Just looking to please," She grinned, lightly stroking his cheek lightly.

"Ohh well you're passing pleasing," he moaned softly, gently biting into her collar, causing her to sigh softly, throwing her head back, dark curls spilling down her milky white back as she whimpered softly, pressing herself down against him, waiting for him to penetrate her. At this Spike smiled giving her a few more teases before rolling over so he was topping her before slipping all the way in with long slow thrusts.

She let out a long, low moan, arching her back up, pressing her breasts against his chest, her nails pressing into the flesh of his back as she threw one leg around his waist.

"That's it love" he said, lightly biting at her breast again, gently pressing his sharp fangs into the soft cold flesh as She whimpered softly and let her hips rise to meet his thrusts as she raked him from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, her body starting to quake as her climax built.

Watching her caused Spike to Smile devilishly, driving her over the edge before spilling his own crimson seed deep within her tiny body, "Mmm tats the spot."

Mana cried out as her body quivered against him, her teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder as she came with violent force. "Oh...oh wow..." she panted softly once it passed, her face pressed into his neck with a soft nuzzle.

The blond Smirked peppering her with kisses murmuring, "Better than the kitten?"

She lay beneath him still, basking in the warm afterglow as she nibbled at him softly. "Mmm."


	16. Chapter 16

Upon leaving her mother and Spike, Selene found herself sitting in a car waiting shuddering feeling hands gently wrapping around her neck.

Angel smirked some as her lightly squeezed, rubbing the tense muscles at the back of her neck causing her to let out a small gasp before relaxing into the touch nodding her head, "Yesss," she moaned softly, "Mmm this isn't driving me to the whore houses." she observed.

"Well you can drive while I rub ya know," he chuckled some.

"Mmm I could but then I'd have to find your keys," she grinned, reaching back behind the seat for his pants, grabbing something that most definitely was not a key.

He jumped a little with a soft squeak before chuckling some. "I don't think that's the key you're looking for."

"Hmmm I dunno it could be...I better check it." She smirked, reaching into his pants, rubbing slowly, causing him to let out the softest of moans, and start thrusting slightly in her direction.

Selene smiled softly, slowly and gently crawling in back behind him murmuring, "Be gentle."

He turned to her, pulling her close to press a kiss to her lips, generating soft groans from the ancient one as she forced her tongue into his mouth, grinding softly against his pants, her hand reaching up to massage his throat tenderly, licking his fangs softly.

He shifted her into his lap, twisting his fingers in her hair, Selene grinning, letting out a small feral growl trying to find the zipper of his pants, but her patients were then as she flipped the knife on her finger out simply shredding the button and zipper, making short work of his undies as well as she pulled her on down starting to ram into him, "Make me your bitch!"

Angel groaned loudly as she wrapped herself around him as he thrust quickly into her, making her gasp for breath as she attempted to match him move for move, at some point her head falling back on the horn, "Oh God Master!"

He grasped her by the hips, forcing her down as he thrust up, her finger tips digging into the tender flesh as he moaned deeply, eliciting a whimper from her as she began ramming her body against him her head bouncing off the horn again as she muttered, "Yesss my master I'm your dirty bitch!"

His head rolled back against the seat, oblivious to the passers by and the people who had come from the building to see what the noise was about. He moaned loudly and picked up speed as he thrust, bouncing her in his lap savagely, all the while Selene howled louder than any of her clients ever dared, pledging her unholy soul to her lord of pleasure pounding the hell out of his horn before her eyes went wide her body shuddering before collapsing against him gasping for air, noticing the faces outside causing her to roll down the window, "//Bonjour!//" she said almost shyly while running her fingers through her hair, "We were uhm, going to get dinner...anyone want anything special? Anyone hungry at all? Someone go check with Rails and Mommy."

"Well I could do with a bite," Lorne smirked playfully at the pair in the car.

Selene smiled at her friend sweetly, shifting around using her rear to cover her most converted prize on Angel's body. "Anything in particular? I still have to stop at a whore house."

The demon chuckled softly, "I could do with a burger I believe."

She nodded, pulling out a pad from the pocket of Angel's discarded sports coat, writing down orders as if sitting butt naked in his car on his equally naked lap surrounded by co workers was the most natural thing in the world.

Once she gave her order, Harmony ran to go get Spike and Mana, pounding at there door.

Spike however growled at the knocking door, "Go fuck yourselves! You can't join in! It's over! It rocked!" he hissed pulling the raven haired teen closer, "And if it's Selene, go away and fuck your feather ball!"

~I already did Railroad in your car!~ Selene projected to the blond.

Mana giggled again and circled his nipple softly with her tongue, "Feather ball hm?"

"Well she'd get pissed if I called him her bird brain," Spike laughed.

The teen vampire sighed softly and snuggled up against him, savoring the feel of his body against her's.

~Mommy do you want some real food?~ The ancient child projected towards her mother only to be unknowingly met by a mental block. After several minutes of waiting she lowered her head solemnly.

Meanwhile Mana nuzzled him softly as her stomach growled loudly. "I guess I'm a little hungry," she laughed.

"Hmmm I think there's something around we can dine upon my fair Juliet," Spike laughed at his little joke, to which She smiled gently and stretched luxuriously, her back popping softly, to which Spike smiled before fishing up some clothes and heading out to find food.

Greif stricken Selene revved the engine of her car, not even giving anyone a chance to get out of the way, before tearing out of the parking garage like a bat out of hell her eyes furious, not even bothering to move off her husband as she tore through LA going ninety to nothing speeding past the burger joints and the whore houses, towards the docks, her eyes transfixed at the large freight ships, pushing a CD into the player.

"Er...lover? What are you doing?" Angel seemed to be getting a little nervous now as he placed a hand on her thigh, which Selene utterly ignored, turning up the song.

_"It's a love story, baby just say yes!"_ she sang somewhat off key and rather loudly as she took a sharp curve parking outside a seedy motel.

Angel reached for door handle and held on tight as the car swerved into a motel parking lot.

As soon as she parked, Selene opened the door roughly, slamming it harder than needed heading into the motel her eyes dark before entering and sitting on a mortals lap placing kisses along his neck laughing, covering her mouth with her handkerchief.

Meanwhile back at the firm, Mana's belly rumbled louder, Spike was taking a long ass time. She stretched again, trying to reach out to her daughter. but fizzled, she'd forgotten about her mental block, but then again there was no need for it now. She started the quick process of taking down the wall in her mind then tried again to reach out to the girl. ~Baby? Can you hear me?~

Instantly the ancient froze mid kiss, ~What do **you** want?~

Blinking some her mother frowned, ~I missed you.... you've been gone a long time...~

~You wouldn't even answer me! You were to busy with that British bastard!~ Selene raged.

~What the hell are you talking about?~ Mana frowned again, clearly confused.

~When I asked what you wanted for dinner you didn't even acknowledge me!~ The older female cried out mentally.

~You never asked me what I wanted!~ the girl replied.

~Yes i did! Right after I got finished fucking Angel.~ Selene mentally sobbed.

Mana sighed, ~You didn't come up here and ask be anything! I think I would have noticed that!~

~Mentally!~ Selene explained sadly, ~I was stark naked!~

~I had a mental block up, I've had it for **years**! I literally **just** took it down. I forgot about it.~ Mana explained.

~Y-you weren't ignoring me for that Lestat poser?~ The ancient one asked childishly.

~I'd never ignore you, you should know that...~ Mana sniffled softly. ~I thought you knew better than that...~

~You used to when you and David were out together....~ Selene sniffled, shoving the drunk off of her and headed back to the car, ~I think Ang is mad at me.~

~I did not.~ Again the teen sighed, ~Why do you think he's mad at you?~

~Because i just about tore up his car going to a seedy bar and left him naked in the front seat.~ She said as she slowly stood before Angel in his sports coat her head hung in shame, "Sorry Boss."

He frowned heavily and placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell was that all about?"

Quietly Selene spoke, keeping her head hung in shame, "An attempt to raise a ghost." Slowly she crawled in the passenger seat and handed him the keys.


	17. Chapter 17

"My keys are gone love, everyone's keys are." Spike said as he reentered his bedroom.

Mana, wrapped in the bed sheet, was seated at the window, but turned when he entered. "How is that possible?"

"No bloody idea," he confessed, Sitting on the bed and frowning, "Last time it happened we had five fur balls."

"Fur balls?" she asked raising a brow at him.

"Yea," Spike nodded, "About five of the brat's clients. Surly you know exactly what my dear little sister represents exclusively."

She shook her head solemnly.

"Werewolves love, fur and slobber and lack of brains and she's not got enough sense to not bother with them." Spike chuckled a little.

She shrugged slightly, "She's a stubborn one."

"That's **one** word for it," He replied flinging his boots back off.

Mana stood and let the silken sheets slide from her form, so pale she practically glowed in the moonlight that shone through the window. "Yes well she can be a bit overbearing at times but it's who she is," She smiled softly up at him as she lowered herself to her hands and knees, crawling slowly across to him and taking the button of his jeans between her fingers and popping it before slowly sliding the zipper down.

"Mmm love aren't you forgetting to ask permission?" Spike moaned softly.

She grinned up at him, letting her hand slide in between the layers of fabric, the denim on one side of her hand rough, the cotton boxers on the other smooth as she groped him, "Are you asking me to stop then?"

"Mmm, ohh nooo," he moaned breathlessly.

The girl batted her lashes at him as she felt him grow in her hand, giggling softly, "I didn't think so," she cooed softly as she moved in to nuzzle at his crotch playfully.

Spike could only moan louder, "T-teasing little wrench!" he cried as she slid both hands up his legs to his hips and gave a firm tug, ridding him of his jeans and boxers in the span of a second.

"It isn't teasing if you don't stop," She giggled softly.

Spike began Squirming some, trying to dislodge his clothes, "You realize that this is highly dangerous love."

Mana's head tilted slightly as her cold fingers wrapped around the toy that was now free for her enjoyment. "Why's that?"

"Because of that damnable psychopath roaming around waiting for her bloody revenge," he groaned softly.

She giggled playfully as she slid her hand up and down his shaft with a teasing twist at the head. "She won't hurt you."

At her teasing he moaned louder, "She damn well might!"

She pouted softly with a little whimper as she gazed up at him from beneath lowered lashes. "So you **do** want me to stop?" Her lip quivered slightly.

"Hell no woman!" He roared in utter pleasure.

"Good." She flashed a smile before lowering her head, face hidden behind dark curls as the flicked the tip of her lounge against the head before parting her lips and drawing him into the warm depths of her mouth.

Spike growled and groaned, digging his nails into the sheets, "Ohhh good girl!"

The girl giggled softly around his cock as she felt it press against the back of her throat before drawing back slowly, starting a slow rhythm.

Again he groaned softly, "P-pace yourself love. No need to rush things, with the Kitten getting wasted we got all night." he said as he gently grabbed her hair to take control.

She moaned softly around him as she let her tongue swirl around the head, causing him to suddenly shower his little tease's face with red seed, her eyes closing in reflex as the hot stream hit her face.

"Mmmm now lick it clean love," he smirked cockily, "Use that nice long versatile tongue of yours."

She giggled gently as the tongue in question poked out and slowly trailed up his shaft, she took her time making sure she didn't miss a spot.

"Mmmmm" he moaned pleasantly before moving to bath her own face clean with his tongue, "Mmm coppery."

She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his hard.

"Mmm my dirty whore wants all of her daddy's seed don't she love." Spike smirked yet again to his visually young lover while she cooed softly, running a hand up his leg slowly before turning her back to him, crawling up unto the bed and giving a provocative wiggle in his direction.

"Another round? Before breakfast?" he asked.

The girl giggled again, this time a low, provocative tone as she lowered herself onto her elbows, her rear lifting slightly in the air. "Only one?"

Spike began licking his jaws at the sight before him before pinning her, causing the girl to squeak some as her face was pressed into the mattress beneath her, pressing herself back against him playfully, starting the game yet again.


	18. Chapter 18

As the car wove its way through Los Angeles' late night traffic Selene sat fidgeting in her seat, her head hung so her hair covered her face, utterly silent, staring out as they passed Burger King.

Angel swung through the drive through, making quick work of the list Selene took and within five minutes they were back on the road headed back to the firm, Selene holding the others food.

Noting his wife's silence, Angel glanced out of the corner of his eye and watched her for a moment. "What did you feel like tonight? Redhead? Blonde? Brunette?"

"Whatever the slush of the night is," she said glancing back at him suspiciously.

"I thought you felt like a whore tonight?" he said gently.

"I just wanna go home." The ancient one whispered sadly.

"Are you sure?" he reached out and placed a hand on her thigh, "I don't mind another stop."

"I'm sure Boss," she started brokenly, "I've fucked up enough tonight. Boss what hurts worse? Silver or wood?"

"Hmm?" Angel looked over at her for a moment before glancing back at the road, "Why?"

"Just for research," she said offhandedly.

"What are you researching?" he questioned her uneasily.

"A lawsuit," her eyes glancing to him again.

"I didn't know you had a case going." Angel said suspiciously.

"Yea," Selene said her mind working in over drive, "Summers vs. Lupin."

He frowned slightly, "Selene. There's no case going through our firm with those names." A lawyer he may not be but he knew what was going on in his building.

"Summers vs. Rosenberg?" She revised her answer hoping to get away with it.

"Selene, what's going on?" Angel questioned his agitated lover.

"I told you Boss, I got a case." The old one replied, strangely no longer referring to Angel by his name or a pet name.

"So Buffy, who happens to be in Rome is suing Willow and Kennedy? Who happen to be nowhere near Rome? Despite the fact that there is no such case going through the firm right now? **And** that you strictly deal in werewolves and neither of them are said being?" Angel said puncturing her lies.

Knowing she was trapped, Selene began to bite her lip again, "I'm trying a few mortal cases...the fur is giving me a rash."

"Are you forgetting I know every inch of your body? Intimately. You haven't had any rashes." the brunette said, "Why are you suddenly lying to me?"

"Its an internal rash...in my rectum! I'm not lying Boss I really do have a case!" Selene argued as best she could, her stomach growling viciously.

"Selene. I know that isn't true. I get case files across my desk every morning." Angel pointed out his eyes still fixed on the road.

"Why would I lie about a case?" she questioned.

"Because you're trying to hide something from me," he replied softly.

"No I'm not..." she muttered trying to escape the conversation.

"I thought we didn't keep things from each other..." the younger male said sadly and rather hurt.

"I'm not," she whimpered tears starting to prickle her frozen gold eyes, "L-let me out."

"No, we're going back to the firm." Angel stated firmly.

"I'm hungry!" Selene tried a last ditch attempt.

"I offered to stop and you told me no! What is going on with you lately? If you want to stop we will stop but then we will go back to the firm." he stated in a firm tone.

"Maybe I don't **want** to go back to your damn firm!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Angel pulled off to the side of the road and hit the brakes. "If you want to go then go. I won't stop you..." his face was shadowed and the obvious pain he felt hidden by them.

Tears started to trickle down the old one's marble face as she opened her door, "Angel..." she whispered, lowering her head and getting out of the car sadly.

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms over the steering wheel, lowering his head on top of them as she ran into the night streets leaping up taking to the air crying hard as she flew landing on a rooftop curling up watching the sky whispering, "My Romeo."

Down in the car Angel sat for a long time, waiting, hoping for her to come back.

Back at Wolfram & Hart, Spike was watching the slowly lighting sky, frowning while Mana lay beside him, her face pressed into his ribs.

"Something's wrong love," he said staring at the pink tinted sky.

She frowned, lifting her head and glancing up at the window. "What's going on?"

"Morning's coming." he stated.

Quickly Selene leapt from the roof so she could lay whimpering in the filthy alley, staring at the paling sky, "Please go..." she whispered vocally before mentally hissing, ~Be gone you creature of Satan!~ Her command ignored, she looked around the alley to where a prostitute stood, offering her one hundred dollars to go tell Angel to leave. "Y-you'll be my prince and I'll be the princess." she sang weakly as she raised a hammer, a glint of silver visible even from where he was parked.

~Baby?~ Mana reached out, she was starting to get worried now as the sky started to lighten, ~Why haven't you guys come home yet?~

~I-it's ok Momma. W-we're safe, I promise.~ she projected even as she was screaming verbally driving the stake through her ankles. Biting her lip slamming a second stake through her wrist setting the third throwing the hammer up so it hit perfectly.

When Angel heard the first scream he was off like a shot, out of the car and running in the direction it had come, seeing her on the ground he flung himself at her, trying to shield her body from the rising sun.

"G-Get out of here you idiot! You'll burn to cinders! You're just a child!" she screamed.

"Are you mad?! I'm not going to leave you here!" he proclaimed rather heroically holding her close.

"Go back to your mortal Angel." The crying female whimpered to him.

"I have no mortal, I have no one but you!" Angel said stroking her cheek.

"You two were happy," she whispered sadly.

"Oh yeah right up until I tried to kill her or when she killed me?" He sighed and started pulling at the stakes, "We're going home."

"I have no home my homes are all in cinders. Angel I can't love you." Selene sobbed gently.

Angel said nothing as he pulled at the last stake, flinging it across the ground, before standing and turning away, walking back to the car.

Watching him retreat tears began falling down Selene's face, her heart breaking in two as she rose and ran into a nearby warehouse.

The younger male waited in the car, hoping for her to come back, but as the sun rose higher in the sky he had to leave, peeling down the street and into the underground of the firm.


	19. Chapter 19

Within nights there was no trace what so ever of Selene, only vague rumors of her continued existence occasionally popping up around the world. Mana spent her time sulking around the building, the only time anything one could even consider a smile crossed her face was when she was alone with her lover. She had her baby back and just as quickly as she had lost her again.

It was nearly six months later that word of a rouge vampire wandering L.A. reached their ears, a feral whose feeding patterns had yet to be picked up.

The teenage immortal spent her days roaming the halls, listening to gossip around the office, in her advanced and delicate state Spike looked over her like a hawk, ready to be at her aid at a moments notice.

One cool October night a young woman could be seen kneeling in a park over a dead body her lips crimson red as she lifted her head looking through the lovely creeping fog, her eyes transfixing on the lone figure approaching her kill, causing her to hiss violently and defensively over her meal before slowly coming to realize there were others coming through the fog behind the original figure causing her to lower her head and body in a submissive, protective, position, her voice very soft and humble, "Please I mean no harm. I just seek a meal and I will leave your city at once." Two lone tears had pricked the corners of her eyes which were a strange sight, almost solid gold in color with what appeared to be ice covering them, her long black hair very straight and shiny as she kept her head low careful not to meet anyone's eyes. The stranger was dressed in a skin tight white sweater and a long loose red and a pair of dark red high heel boots, a white and red hooded cape tied around her neck, covering her back, a gold crucifix around her neck, her stomach budging softly.

Slowly Selene raised her eyes, "Oh fuck it couldn't just be a pack of rabid ferals could it, it couldn't be something I could slaughter! Damn it all to hell!" And with speed only age could bring she seemed vanish, reappearing in the back of a parked car not even seeming to notice the driver who was putting groceries in the trunk and got back in his own seat without seeming to notice her, in an exhausted voice she finally knew she couldn't keep running, or fighting, she had to face him, as she reached to tap the blond on the shoulder all color drained from her face, "What the fucking hell? Don't any of you have a damn life?" Slowly she gave a defeated sigh, "I can't out run you....just...just take me…," slowly she began to break down in tears hugging herself. "Take me to a hotel, please Spike, any hotel. I'll get the first flight out of L.A."

The Brit seemed in awe, shocked at the sight before him, "What the hell?!" He frowned, "Oh no missy. You are going to the firm." He peeled out without giving her a chance to respond, within minutes he was parked and dragging her to the elevator. "Your mother is worried sick about you!"

Unlike before Selene didn't seem to put up any struggle what so ever, "Please Spike don't do this. I cant face him."

"You have to. Even I can't stand to see the _sodding git_ mope around any more. Not to mention you broke poor Mana's heart." he said firmly to the broken ancient.

"I had to. I made a promise to Angel that I wouldn't put you all in danger because of my history and I kept that promise. I had to lure Marius away, a-and then I found out and I couldn't come back! Please if you care about me at all you'll let me go." the woman pleaded starting to cry.

"Listen to me. You are going up there and you are facing your demons. We all have to do it and it's your turn now." The doors slowly opened onto the firm's main lobby.

"Do I have to break your arm again to get loose?" she asked grabbing the arm, "I hurt him to bad to **ever** face him again!"

"Believe it or not, he's a stupid _git_." Spike said detaching her, "Never learns Kitten, he'd forgive you a million times over."

Tears began flowing in earnest down her face, "I don't want to do this Spi..." she trailed off as her eyes fell on him, her Guardian Angel, and she lowered her head solemnly.

Angel's back was turned, as he talked to Harmony, but turned at the look of absolute shock on her face. He froze for a moment before slowly walking across the floor and throwing his arms around Selene, crushing her to his chest. "Don't you **ever** do that again!"

Shaking in his embrace all of Selene's struggles were long gone, and she just began sobbing like a lost child seeking a chance to come home, "I-I had to keep my promise. I had to protect all of you." Slowly she pulled away. "I can't stay Angel. I cant risk hurting you again."

"If you leave you'll hurt me." The Irish vampire said softly, stroking her cheek.

"If I stay I may kill you." She admitted honestly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." he said pulling her close again.

"But I'm not." Selene said staring into his deep chocolate eyes, "How can you just open your arms and usher me back in? I tried to kill you!"

"I don't recall you trying to kill me. I recall myself willingly trying to protect you." Angel recalled.

"And if I try it again? How can you be so damn stupid to trust me again?" The pregnant female raged at him.

"Because you do stupid things when you're in love." He said ignoring the false furry in her voice.

"I'm a murderer Angel, vampires, werewolves, demons, humans, whatever got in my path I slaughtered them!" she confessed waiting for the blow.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," he drew back and covered her mouth with his own causing her to groan lightly before she pulled away, running towards the elevator.

Suddenly from the direction of the kitchen came a loud crash, followed by a piercing scream. Mana was on her knees in a puddle of blood and broken ceramic, clutching her middle, sobbing.

Selene's head snapped upwards at the sound, her voice low, "Momma...." Instantly she broke into a weakened sprint before falling to her own knees.

The world spun around the teen, going black then coming back into focus again, after one such episode she saw Spike and Selene in front of her, reaching out of her lover, not caring who else was around her now. "The...the baby. What's wrong with my baby?" She cried, clinging to him as he cried out for the medics.

Slowly Selene stumbled her way to the room, moving aside so the EMTs could take her to a hospital. "H-he said he wouldn't hurt her..." Selene said, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Mana held fast to Spike's hand, her nails biting viciously into the flesh. "I want Fred, no one else better touch me," she whimpered and he nodded, trying to sooth her.

"Not even a bitch from your past love?" he asked softly as Selene dropped back to her own knees encircling her waist lowering her head.

The teenage laboring mother had stopped listening, only moaning now as the loaded her into the ambulance, which Selene followed, the older woman peeking in the window.

Inside the vehicle Mana's head lolled to the side as she phased in and out of consciousness, causing her daughter to whimper finally ripping a door open kneeling by her with her hood raised. "M-Momma." Selene whimpered, tears prickling her eyes.

The world was dark around the teen, but she felt the cold touch of her lover's hand around her own and heard a voice, she could have sworn it was Selene but she was gone, she must be hallucinating again.

"Momma open your mouth I'll make you better." Selene whispered, gently tearing at her own wrist just letting the dark old blood flow through her mother acting as a pain reliever, while the heavy mound of her mother's pregnancy heaved violently, her limp body shaking from the force of it. Biting down on her lip Selene a small dagger from her belt, digging it deep into her wrist, pressing it firmly to her mothers mouth, her own color rapidly vanishing as the pain relieving blood flowed.

Spike clung tight to her hand, smoothing his hand over her hair gently, pressing light kisses to her forehead as he murmured soft words of endearment and beg her not to leave him. Promised to take care of her. He was terrified.

"S-she wont die Spike...I-I wont let her!" Selene growled, growing yet another shade whiter, the color of pure white snow before they reached the hospital and she finally pulled her wrist away.

Fred She met them at the doors of the hospital, rushing the EMTs into the operating room without delay. She had tended to Mana through out the long duration of her pregnancy and had worried on the last few visits that this might happen, she was at high risk of early labor. "Spike you two will have to stay out here. We can't contaminate the O.R. I'm sorry."

"I deserve to see what's happenin' and Selene need a medic herself!" Spike yelled even though Selene had already out the door, if anything the loss of blood seemed to make her luminescent as she stumbled through L.A.

Quietly Selene knelt on the sidewalk, her head bowed in prayer, "Please Lord, just make my mommy and her new baby ok, please. You can take this unholy wretch if you just make them ok. Please, pretty please. Amen." There she stayed praying until just before dawn, shaking, feeling hands along her shoulders causing her to tense and whimper weakly, "I have nothing of value worth stealing, I will give you very little sexual satisfaction and I would not be suitable prey." she said curling up tighter to continue her prayers for her mother and the child. "Please let them be ok." she whimpered, pressing the cold cross to her flesh.

Back inside Fred had scrubbed and gloved up faster than she ever had in her life, true she was a scientist not a doctor but when the time called for it she stepped up and stepped up well. She placed one hand on the still woman's abdomen, feeling for the baby within, she didn't think they'd be able to do this natural and called for a scalpel. She took a deep breath and pressed the blade into the milky skin of the woman's stomach, slicing through the layers of tissue and muscle, through the wall of her womb. She found the lack of blood disturbing, until the womb opened and the blood flooded out, revealing the small pale form of the child hidden within. had to work quickly, the nature of a vampire's body was to heal and even as she thrust her hands into the cold innards of the woman she could see the edges of the incision drawing together and closing, She pulled the child from it's bed and made quick work of riding the woman's body of the remaining waste of a birth then turned to the silent child, he was small, but it indeed was a he. She turned the boy onto his stomach and delivered a sharp slap to it's rear and was thoroughly surprised that this actually worked as he released a piercing wail and squirmed in her grasp.

"Oh my..." She stated as she cleaned him up and turned back to the mother, one sapphire eye opened slightly.

Mana smiled weakly as her eye settled on the small infant. He was alive. "Name him...William." She murmured before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Back in the waiting room, Spike lifted his head at the sound waiting to see his wife and child, his mind solely on them, no longer thinking of the one who escaped.


	20. Chapter 20

Outside Selene smiled faintly, hearing the sound even out in her hidden ally. Slowly lifting her own head towards heaven, looking at a street light which was soon blocked by a male with a seeming halo around his head, her face softly breaking into a smile, "You claim your tame but the smell of blood pulls you in just like it does me doesn't it. Want a closer whiff?" Staring up at the figure she smiled weakly, "Y-your hair's short Daddy. Do all angels get short hair? I-I guess your here to take me to hell f-for hurting Angel."

"Nope," Angel sighed, kneeling beside her and offering a wrist. "I'm one of a kind love and you aren't going anywhere. Not again."

Coughing hard with a weak smile Selene gazed at him, "W-will you raise Serenity right?"

"We'll raise her just fine." his tone definite.

"You and the rest of the coven," She said weakly.

"Actually. I was thinking you and me. Like a real family?" He smiled and pressed the wrist to her lips, not giving her a choice.

Her eyes instantly went wide, trying to struggle but having no strength left. "A-Angel I-I don't have the self-control. I-I'll kill you."

"Then we die as a family," he shrugged.

Amazed at his trust in her as she slowly slid his fangs into his wrist, drinking just a little before she slowly wretched away, her color improving a little but not drastically, "G-go check my mommy."

"You should come inside before the sun comes up," Angel said cradling her still.

"I-I don't want her to see me," Selene muttered.

"Why? She's missed you like mad since you left." He said softly brushing back her hair.

"I just can't Angel. I can't seem them, I-I might not even be able to go home if they're there." Selene whispered shivering against him.

He sighed, "Spike's been asking about leaving. He wants to take Mana and the baby and find somewhere quiet to settle down, raise a family. I can offer him a very generous severance and send them on their way."

"Spike's been with you longer than I have. I can go back to my ancestral home in France." she said dejectedly.

"Spike and I barely tolerate each other half the time and Spike isn't carrying my child. You are." Angel replied bluntly.

"Still...." she trailed off, looking out her window seeing the trio.

"Trust me Selene, they'd be happy away from all this." he said petting her dark hair back.

"But I won't be," she whimpered.

"You won't be happy away from all this?" The Irish male asked his French lady.

"Won't be happy with **them** away. I need them, just like I need you," she explained tearfully, slowly turning her face away from the door to burry it against Angel's chest, kissing the bite mark, "I-I didn't take to much did I?"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head, "Not at all lover."


	21. Chapter 21

Fred came out of the OR, no longer in gown and gloves, she waved him over and lead him down the hall to the room where they had moved her out the back door of the O.R. She was pale but then again she always was, a blood bag hung from a pole and the crimson liquid oozed down the plastic tube and, it seemed right into her stomach. The baby was swaddled in a pale blue blanket and rested in the crook of her arm. Her eyes were open now but she seemed dazed, tired and overjoyed to see him.

Instantly Spike was on his feet smiling idiotically at them, red tears prickling his eyes, "Hey Love."

"Hey baby..." Mana said, her voice was weak but she seemed to be regaining her energy quickly. The infant in her arms started to squirm and let out another wail, but more to just let them know he was still there lest they forget. She smiled down at the child then looked up at her lover. "This...this is William. William Lestat Louis Pratt."

A little later she cradled the infant to her chest, making room for Spike on the bed as she gently rocked the boy.

Carefully the bleach blond crawled in with them, smiling down at the boy before giving her a gentle kiss, producing a single red rose with a proud insane grin.

She let the kiss linger for a long moment, breaking it only when the baby cooed softly, she offered the infant to his father as she took the offered rose. "Want to hold your son?"

Spike nodded furiously, carefully reaching out to take the infant, which caused Mana to look upon the pair with tears in her eyes as he cradled the boy gently.

"Hey little guy," he said grinning. "Hey I'm your Daddy." More blood filled his tears in his eyes.

Mana's head rested lightly on Spike's shoulder as she lightly touched the baby's balled up fist with a fingertip. His head was covered with a fine brown down and he had his mother's eyes. "He's so small."

"He's got a fighter's soul in him love. A real chip of his mum's block." Spike said stroking his cheek in awe.

She laughed softly, "Mother? Aren't you the one who saved the world in a blaze of fire and all that?"

"Ancient history love." He laughed. "Though I wish his aunt'd come over and have a look, Kitten saved you both."

She blinked slowly, "Selene....Selene's here?"

"Yea, just down the hall, problly bein' held for observation," he said softly.

Back in her room Selene smiled softly snuggling closer to Angel, "They're staring at us. They're gonna eat us."

"Who's gonna eat us?" he questioned petting her cheek.

"Mommy and Spike," she replied, cooing weakly at the petting.

He laughed loud, "They probably want you to go see your new sibling silly."

"I can't," Selene admitted softly.

"She'll be heart broken if you don't, "Angel stated holding her close.

"She knows I can't." She buried her head against him.

He sighed, "I'll send them away tonight, with more than enough to see them through anything that comes their way. We will all know where they go and if you decide you will see them then you'll have the option."

"No Angel, don't. Just, don't. Let them stay. Mother knows how I am, how I've always been, except..." she choked back a sob, "Except with Calli. Promise you won't."

"Want me ta drag her out here?" Spike asked Mana playfully.

She sighed, shaking her head, "She doesn't want to be here."

"She loves you and you said you wanted her to see William," he said stroking her hair.

"She doesn't want to be here." Mana growled softly, looking away from the window as the nurse entered. She was reluctant to let the nurse take him but watched as they took him, leaning on Spike's shoulder, "Maybe half a century just wasn't long enough for her." She sighed they drifted to sleep.

"Momma..." Selene muttered, watching a nurse take the boy up to the nursery, before quietly wheels out to stare at her sleeping mother, utterly silent herself, just staring with those frozen gold eyes.

Spike dozed lightly, apparently the baby was still a little touch and go but he was going to be alright but the whole affair was draining.

Selene meanwhile glanced towards him briefly before going back to staring at her mother, a single red tear in her eyes, trying to plant a false memory that Selene was nothing more than Spikes friend and Angel's lover, before turning to go back to her room.

Once the ancient left Mana tossed and turned fitfully the whole day. never finding any rest in her sleep, waking only to feed her son.

The old one was watching from her window quietly, licking her jaws gently before carefully rolling herself up looking at Will but keeping her distance.

With a soft sigh Mana gently detached the boy from her breast, surprised that such a small body could feed so much, before bringing the baby up to her shoulder and lightly patted his back until he emitted a soft belch.

Outside in the hall Selene stared from her wheelchair at the trio, muttering, "Being released..." Again she stared briefly at them shaking her head before wheeling herself down the hall towards where her ride was waiting. As she wheeled herself down the ramp she continued to mutter, "Why do I have to be in this stupid thing? I'm not infirmed, I can fly damn it! How many of **you** can fly? Why couldn't they release me during the day time?"

"Because then you'd burn up Doll," Lorne said with a smile to his former assistant party planner.

The ancient vampire couldn't help but smirk at the demon, "Kinda the idea there Lorne." She sighed gently, "I roast, I don't have to deal with the fact that my mother replaced me for a third time."

"Well sorry beautiful, but it seems some might frown on that idea." He chuckled softly as he assisted her into the back seat of the car then slid in beside her, "Now you know that isn't true. My mother on the other hand. She **ate** us when another came alone. I was thankfully the last born!" He grinned at her, coaxing a tiny smile from his favorite ancient.

"Suppose I should be glad she never got the idea Father had to drain me empty." Selene said lightly.

The demonic partier put an arm around her shoulders and smiled, "My dear, that girl back there is crazy about you. A day didn't go by when she didn't want you back, she was so sad when you disappeared you know. Still is and I doubt even that baby will fill the hole in her heart."

"Why does he have to make it so damn hard for me to run away again?" she sighed snuggling against him a little.

"Because you're surrounded by people, demons and other bump in the night things that love you doll." He replied stroking back her dark locks.

Selene sighed deeply, but smiled some. "I still just wish it was easier, just to up and go back to Paris, Chicago, New York, places where I can feed to my hearts content without being monitored." she said as she closed her eyes tight.

The demon frowned. "Then go. If being able to feed is what you wish to do then go do it Dollface. No one is going to stop you," he squeezed her.

"I can think of one person that'd stop me," she smirked leaning back in her seat. "Something tells me two clean get escapes aren't in the cards. Well its been almost three months being good, I can spend the next two bending my promises. Hell it's his spawn making me do it **he** can handle the m-messs." she yawned, laying in her seat instantly out, she was still extremely pale.

Lorne let a hand rest on her hip and smiled down at her softly. "You are a difficult one Doll." He said softly, stroking her hair as she slept the whole ride back to the firm.


	22. Chapter 22

"Yea that's right, red and white, deep red and the best blood wine you can find, perfect. And put a rush on it," Spike said into his phone, giving the person on the other end Angel's credit card number.

On the other side of the room sat Mana and William, they were both still considered too risky to be released, but Fred and the others visited at least once a day, with the heartbreaking exception of Selene.

Upon being wheeled off the elevator and into her apartment, Selene stirred some at the sound of mice in cages, song birds in cages and tons and tons of red and white roses. "W-where in the nine hells did all this..." she trailed off covering her mouth, crimson tears in her eyes.

Slowly Lorne moved up behind her and glanced over her shoulder, "I'd say you either have a secret admirer or someone is very thankful for something."

The former rock star smiled some, "Maybe both." She said as she kissed each rodent's head softly and snuggled with them in bed hearing her door open, seeing her Irish rouge standing there, "It's all beautiful Ang!"

Angel walked in slowly, blinking as he took in the sight around him. "It's...lovely. Does decorating your room like this mean you've decided to stay then?"

"I thought you did it. It was like this when I came home." She said softly.

"It wasn't me." He said calmly.

"Well it wasn't me either," Selene countered with a confused look, "I didn't do it, you had to."

"Wasn't me lover," he shook his head softly.

"M-maybe everyone pitched in?" she suggested.

"Maybe. I mean it's possible." Angel said thoughtfully, carefully sitting by her as she snuggled into her pillows.

"It'd be nice to know who to send thank you notes to," Selene stated, ever the aristocrat.

"I'm sure it would be," he smiled down at her, "Shall I ask around all sneaky and sleuth like?"

At this Selene began to giggle insanely, "Can you actually **be** sneaky and sleuth like?"

"Hey!" Angel said, pretending to be hurt, "I did run Angel Investigative Services before all this you know."

The ancient smiled softly, "I know _mon amour_, I know." She said as she sat up some, kissing him deeply and gently.

Back inside the hospital, Spike sat at the foot of his wife's bed with a cell phone. "Yes this is Mr. O'Neil. I'd like to order two giant, flat screen, plasma TVs," he said with shifty blue eyes causing Mana to stifle a giggle, bouncing the tiny boy in her arms gently.

"Yes, yes." he finished up. "Well can't think of anything else useful to get her. Best to ditch the evidence."

Again the teen giggled and she shook her head at him. "You are so bad!"

Several hours later Selene began to stir, hearing people coming into her room while she was still asleep, "what the fucking hell," she muttered sleepily, before licking her jaws watching the movers bring the TV in, looking more like one of her clients looking a t-bone than a well respected, supernatural lawyer. While the movers were distracted she began to tiptoe her way into the hall and from there sneak into the midnight streets killing every hooker and pimp she can get her greedy claws on, returning near dawn with several fur coats handing them out to any of her friends she happened upon on her way back to her room, snuggling into a white mink.

It was several days before mother and child were permitted to go home. Mana half expecting to find Selene gone or their own stuff out on the streets and was mildly surprised when the latter had proven not to be true. Once inside they rode the elevator in silence, Spike insisting on holding the child claiming her still too weak and fragile. She sighed as she stepped out onto the floor, her eyes scanning for long black locks, which were found sitting in the hall, playing with a giant white rat.

"Do you want some cheese Lestat?" Selene asked the rodent as she pet his head softly before her own head snapped up at the sound of the pair exiting the elevator, pointing a finger at them, namely Spike. "**You're** gonna be in trouble Railroad boy!"

At this her mother cocked a brow some as she wandered over and sat next to her on the ground. "And **you're** in trouble for not visiting me." Her lower lip pouted out, wavering some as she tried not to cry.

"I was to busy dieing to visit," Selene replied, her voice cold and hurt, "Besides you didn't even know I had left Rome."

"Well I'm sorry if **you** didn't bother to even **try** and keep in touch!" Mana growled, "You fucking **blocked me**!" She stood up, with some effort but she stood up none the less. "I bloody well tried!" She hissed, snatching her son from Spike's arms and stormed off down the hallway, fuming.

Tears began flowing down the over grown child's cheeks, "Not hard enough..." she muttered, lowering her head before she struggled to her own feet, stumbling and falling back down just to sit there on the floor like a child pulling her knees up whimpering, "Move."

Mana froze halfway down the hall, spun on her heel and glared at the girl. "Yeah that's right. Me. It was me. Thank fucking you. Bitch." She snorted some and turned her glare on Spike. "Are you coming?" She hissed before turning and walking off again.

At this Selene began whimpering and cry even harder, "M-my own mommy doesn't even care I saved her life, s-shoulda just gave her all of it and **died**!"

Spike seemed to be torn between following his wife and comforting his sister, but he knelt down and hugged the ancient gently. "Don't worry Kitten, it's the hormones talkin', and she hasn't eaten yet. She doesn't mean it. Any of it, she was just really upset when you wouldn't come see her. She thinks **you** don't want **her** anymore." He sighed and stood, jogging down the hallway after his family.

Sniffling softly Selene slipped to the exit, making her way to the roof, and carefully perching herself on the very edge of it, raising her arms and slowly started drifting upwards only to come crashing down hard on the roof biting her lip.

Across Spike and Mana's bed were two matching fur coats, and even a little baby fur coat.

"Nice coats. Where'd they come from? Angel'd kill me if I bought something like that on his dime." Spike snickered a little.

"Hmm?" the teen glanced towards the bed and shrugged. "Who cares, and you mean he won't kill you for the other crap you spent on his dime?" She eased herself into an armchair in the far corner of the room, baring her breast and holding the child so he could latch on, while he lifted them up gently.

"Heh there's one for each of us: silver, red and brown." he noted.

At this she smirked, looking down at the baby as he fed but talking to her lover. "You'd look like a bad pimp in one of those," she giggled.

"I like them!" He protested, sticking out his tongue and putting on the red one.


	23. Chapter 23

Selene, still sitting alone on the roof near morning, having yet to go out for her dinner, sighed as the door to the roof opened and Spike wandered out, cup in hand, trudging across the gravel that covered the roof . He seated himself next to her and offered up the cup since there'd be no time for hunting tonight.

"I'd think the lil bit might be hungry hm?" he said with a tiny smile to the upset woman who looked at the cup confusedly before slowly taking it.

"Thought you'd be inside with **them**," she growled weakly, staring at the red fluid.

"Yes well it just so happens that them are the ones who sent me up here," he sighed. "Drink up. Your mother is worried about you."

"The hell she is, she hates me!" Selene said, shivering a bit before taking a sip making a face at the slurry.

"She doesn't hate you, you should know that by now." He said before he stood up slowly, "She was scared when you disappeared, asking Angel if he'd found you yet constantly! She didn't sleep for months didn't eat until she found out she was pregnant. When she did sleep she'd wake up calling for you." He sighed again and turned to walk away, pausing halfway to the door. "She's afraid of having her heart broken again." Then he was gone, back to tend to his wife and child.

Softly Selene sighed, lowering her head to her knees, setting the cup aside letting the tears roll down her face. "Wasn't it enough of an apology to save them?" she asked herself with another sigh. "You're nothing but a bitch Selene nothing more to anyone!" Slowly she rose, heading back inside herself.

Back in the apartment Mana glanced up from laying the baby in his cradle as the door opened, smiling up at her husband and placing a finger to her lips to tell him the boy was sleeping. Moving over to him she pressed a kiss to his lips as she lightly caressed his cheek. "Did she eat?"

"A couple of sips," Spike reported, "She's not fond of it, 'fraid she's gonna be a feral her whole life.

The teen nodded, stifling a yawn with her hand and sitting back on the bed. "Old habits die hard love."

"'Spose so," he said smiling, "Come on then, off to bed with you."

"But I'm not sleepy," She grinned up at him, holding her arms out to invite him closer, not giving him much chance to respond she grabbed hold of the waist of his jeans and pulled him close, resting her head on his stomach, sighing softly, and rubbing her cheek against the front of his shirt, while he gently stroked her hair, singing an old Lestat song softly.

The tears prickled at the back of her eyes and she shut them tight, clinging to him. "I miss them."

"I know you do love, but you have one of them right down the hall you know." he said kissing her head gently.

"She keeps leaving me." A single tear escaped the teens closed eyes and clung to her lashes. "Every time. I can't keep doing this and she hasn't even come to see Will."

"She thinks your not grateful love, and I think she's a little scared that we're gonna run off and leave her. Maybe you should go see her tonight." The Brit said stroking her softer still.

She whimpered softly, clinging tighter to her lover. "I don't want to have hope again and have it ripped away. She should know I'd never leave her!"

"Well she's a bit of a fool at times. Hell she ran off thinkin' poofy wouldn't want their kid didn't she?" he said with a small smile as she sniffled loudly, jumping suddenly as the baby wailed.

She wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks and scampered off to scoop up her son, turning back to her husband with the baby against her shoulder. "She's always been a fool." She sighed, moving across to the door and heading down the hallway in a flutter of skirts.

Elsewhere in the building Selene slowly headed towards their room, barely glancing at the door before hurrying along towards her office taking out a yellow notepad and starting to quietly draw her mother over and over, tears trickling down her cheeks. The largest image drawn was one of Mana with a little girl in her arms, with herself as a child clinging to her skirt, which she hugged to her chest, hearing the sound of the crying baby. At the sound, still clutching the drawing, she wiped her eyes heading into the hall assuming that it was her client coming, freezing in her tracks seeing her mother.

Gently Mana patted the infant on the back before thrusting him into his sister's arms. "This is William." She paused for a moment, swallowing thickly, "William Lestat Louis Pratt. You're his big sister and you're going to damn well like it."

Selene began staring at the boy silently with those bloodshot gold eyes, saying nothing at all, her drawing falling to the ground in all the movement. Mana's eyes fell to the movement and she bent to pick up the paper, staring at it for a long moment. "I-it's not very good." Selene said, her voice hoarse, the drawing like a penciled photograph.

Slowly the teen glanced up at her daughter, her eyes once again teary. "It's perfect baby."

"Y-you can have it mommy." Selene said softly and childishly.

"Thank you. For everything." Mana moved closer and put her arms around both her children, careful not to smoosh the baby between them. "Don't ever do that again."

"I-I had to stop him from hurting everyone." The woman whimpered gently.

Her mother sighed softly, taking the boy from her arms. "Next time maybe we should get the choice hm?" Slowly Selene lowered her head nodding in agreement. "Thank you," Mana said pressing a kiss to her cheek, causing the woman to smile a little, her skin ice cold. "Now you know you're going to be on babysitting duty right?" she grinned, again handing her the boy as she yawned widely. "I be needing some sleep and he's fussy as hell."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea mommy..." Selene said worriedly.

Again Mana yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth, "Why not? You looked after Calli all the time, you know what you're doing and there's bottles for him in the staff room fridge."

"Because I have werewolves in and out all day," Selene tried to get out of it.

"So don't let them your brother and we'll be fine," Mana smiled.

Selene sighed softly nodding before going back in murmuring, "Calli was different, Calli was mine."


	24. Chapter 24

Quietly Selene tended to the boy through the day, dealing with her clients too, all the while growing paler. That evening found her tapping her foot, waiting for her mother or brother to come get the boy so she could feed.

Spike finally came into her office as the sun set and collected his son, "Your mother is still sleeping, she's pretty wiped out." He didn't say too much to the girl as he could clearly see she was eager to get out. "Happy hunting hm?" He smiled and turned to leave.

She returned the smile a little before escaping into the night, making several kills before returning home to curl up in her bed, looking over a calendar, before tiptoeing into Angel's office tugging his shirtsleeve like a little kid.

The ensouled one glanced up from his paperwork and flashed her a smile, slipping an arm around her waist, "Hey gorgeous."

Softly Selene giggled, "Hi Ang. Hey," she bit her lip, "What are we doing for Halloween?"

"Halloween?" He frowned some, usually the supernatural underworld went underground for that particular holiday. He shrugged some. "Lorne's been talking about another party here at the firm. Despite the hell that happened the first time. Why?"

She couldn't help but grin, "Because I had a mental moment and forgot I'm not nine."

He laughed softly and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Well if you'd like to trick or treat you don't have to stay for the party I guess."

"I don't think a 22 year old is going to get much candy," she laughed. "I just wanted to go to dress up but if we're gonna party again I can still dress up and maybe play another game of sofa sex." she giggled childishly.

Angel grinned up at her. "Mmm a sexy nurse maybe?" He chucked and gave her bottom a pat. "Well you'll have to pay for whatever you get in cash, my cards are all apparently maxed out." He frowned at the stack of paper on the corner of his desk, "I mean look at these bills! I could sell them to the mafia as a replacement to cement shoes! These would dissolve away."

"Vampires victims of identity theft?" Selene laughed softly.

He snorted some, "Apparently so."

"Wonder who'd try it," Selene mused out loud.

Angel sighed some, "I have an idea or two." Shrugging some he pulled the girl into his lap. "Oh well from the looks of it, it was money well spent at least."

"Oh? What did they buy?" She asked snuggling against his chest as he lightly stroked her head.

"A lot of things that would make a special girl very happy," he smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Gently the old one cocked her head to the side picking up a bill. "Roses, silk, birds..." her eyes suddenly went wide, "Rats. Ang, this is the stuff that was waiting for me."

He nodded slowly and pulled her head down to rest on his shoulder, "So I've noticed."

"Which means it has to be someone in the firm." she quickly deduced.

"Mhmm and who would know to get you rats?" He asked cocking a brow adorably.

"Someone who knows my past, you or Momma." She glanced up into his eyes.

"I told you it wasn't me lover."

"I know so it means Momma had to have done it," Selene said slowly.

"Or someone very close to her maybe?" Angel asked stroking her hair again. "highly doubt your mother would have the balls to steal five of my credit cards and max out four and a half of them."

"**Spike**!" she said loudly.

The younger male simply held her close and nuzzled her neck softly, "Forget about it babe, like I said, money well spent."

Softly Selene smiled and let out a tiny giggle, her color had come back very well as she kissed his neck gently.

Back inside the Pratt apartment Spike frowned, "I think I just got paged."

The teenage mother glanced up from the book she was reading, marking her page with her finger. "Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked, dark smudges under her eyes, the baby didn't let her sleep much.

"You didn't hear her love?" Spike smirked softly kissing her head, "Go to bed darling."

She yawned, setting the book on the night stand. "Only if you take Will with you."

"Ya sure you wanna expose him to Irish swears?" he laughed, picking up the boy.

"Mm the English have quite the vocabulary too lover," She said as she snuggled down into her pillow, throwing the blanket over herself.

"Name one time I've ever sworn!" Spike challenged holding the boy softly.

"You think I don't know what _sod_ means?" She grinned under her covers.

All Spike could do was smirk as he carried the boy towards the joined offices with him, "Ready to see the old man get in trouble?"

He held the infant in the crook of his arm, chatting away as if he were his best mate on the way to the bar, stopping as her entered the office, looking upon the pair. Selene was sitting on Angel's lap as if he were a chair, only his head visible. "Err should I give you two a moment?"

"Come in here Spike," Selene's voice was all business, as he had heard her with her clients.

"O-kay..." The blond cocked a brow and walked into the room, lowering himself and the child into the chair in front of the large desk.

"Were you a pick pocket as a mortal?" She asked calmly.

"Naw, a poet," he had a sickening feeling he knew where this was going.

"Not a thief? Spike, what's my favorite colors?" the more she questioned the more uneasy he felt.

"Well assuming from your wardrobe I'd guess it's white and red?" The Brit replied as calm as he could.

Selene tried hard to hide her amusement at her brother figure's discomfort, smirking some, "And my favorite animal?"

Spike carefully bit his lip, "Hmm well you used to go on about your rodents a fair bit. So I'll guess rat?"

"What's Angel's Visa number?" She said folding her fingers under her chin.

"Off the top of my head?" He asked as she nodded, causing him to gulp and sigh before replying, "6296 8264 8061 0915."

"Spike where do you live?" She asked coyly.

"You know where I live," he replied matter of factly causing her to smile calmly, leaning back against Angel's chest.

"Do you know the penalty for grand theft and felony identity theft are?" The old one cocked her head some at him.

Spike sighed, "Look are you going to bust me for using the _git's_ credit cards or what?"

Slowly she raise her brows, "You take all my fun away! Well you'll have to ask Angel about that. They're his cards not mine."

Through the entire "interrogation" Angel sat behind Selene, his face pressed into her back as he tried not to laugh out loud, his face red from the effort. "S'fine!" He snickered.

"Hmm I suppose I won't have to file charges after all." Selene stated, raising calmly and going around the desk, very stiff and lawyer like before reaching the blond and hugging his neck tight whispering, "Thank you."

Spike put his free arm around her neck and hugged gently, whispering back, "You're welcome."

Selene smiled softly, "Dismissed."

The blond nodded lightly and stood, "Yes ma'am." He replied wandering out leaving Selene to giggle.

"I'm a bitch," she laughed.

"But we love you anyway," Angel moved up behind her and drew her back against him.

She smiled again, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Good," she said nuzzling him. "Now what are you dressing up as for the party?"

"Hmm I haven't thought about it. Dracula maybe?" He snorted at his lame joke.

"**My rat**?" Selene erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Actually I was thinking more the vampire stereotype," Angel smiled at the sound.

"Hmmm could be cute." she smiled playfully, "Get you a nice long black and red cape, some plastic fangs, condoms. This party could be real fun too."

Back home, Spike carefully laid the sleeping baby back into his crib smirking some at beating the rap and the sound of Selene's happiness.

Mana then rolled over and peeked out at him from under her blankets, "Boo."

At this the blond smirked, "Boo yourself love."

Slowly she lifted one arm to open up the blanket and demanded, "Cuddles."

Smirking again, Spike obeyed snuggling up to her, "Guess who avoided a lawsuit tonight. The _prat_ and bitch were gonna sue me."

"Oh?" the teen curled herself around him playfully.

He nodded, "But I beat them down till they gave up." He grinned, kissing the vein of her neck.

"Mmm," she sighed, tilting her head back. "You sexy when you're bad," She giggled.

"Oh I'm **always** sexy love," the blond smirked nipping the spot he'd been kissing.

She moaned softly, "Mm this is very true." With that she slipped her hand up under his shirt.


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly Selene twirled around on Halloween, in the white dress she'd picked to go with her costume, smiling and picking up the silver halo and silverish blue wings that went with it and put it all in her closet so she had time to go out for dinner. Several hours later, Selene was found sitting in front of a mirror, carefully dipping a paint brush into a glass on her dresser, lightly painting scarlet lines around her mouth and under her eyes when a light tap came from the door.

"Mmm it's open," she muttered.

Slowly her mother pushed the door open and wandered in, sitting on the edge of the woman's bed. "Hey baby."

Smiling, the older vampiress looked at her mother using her mirror, "_Bonjour_."

"Need any help getting ready?" The teen asked smiling softly.

"Just when I go to zip my dress," Selene smiled a little.

"Are you nearly ready for that or need a bit more time?" her mother asked settling down.

"I'm almost ready. I just have to get the dress on," the old one said turning to face her mother, her skin ghost pale, blood painted under her eyes and mouth.

At the sight of her daughter, Mana titled her head slightly. "I thought you were going as an angel, baby?"

"I am," Selene giggled dementedly, "A vampiric angel! A last minute change of ideas since Ang left some of his Slurry in here when he went to get changed."

"Ah," the teen smirked, laughed and shook her head some, "That's going to start to smell after awhile. Did I tell you what I was going as?"

At this the former rock star shook her head, "Nope."

"I finally decided on Snow White. I figured I had the hair and the pale skin no?" She said with a soft smile which Selene returned.

"Sounds nice and if it smells one of you three can lick it off my face." Selene gave a cold, evil laugh.

"I don't know," her mother started, "Once it starts to spoil it's pretty nasty."

"It's nasty as is," Selene shot back.

Mana sighed some, "Well people tend to be missed much easier now than they used to baby. Sometimes you have to change with the times."

At this Selene sighed, "Great now he has you doing it too."

Slowly she reached into the back of her closet, coming out with the white dress and slipping into it, kneeling down for her mother to zip her up. The teen carefully drew the tab up, mindful not to catch her skin or hair in the zipper, "There."

Smiling, Selene dropped her hair down the middle of the wings, "How do I look?"

Mana stood slowly, circling around her daughter and smirked finally declaring, "Hot."

Smirking and shaking her head, the older vampiress cocked her head, "Is that really something you should say to your daughter?"

The teen laughed gently, "Baby, we've said and done much worse with each other have we not?"

"Hmmm good point," the pregnant immortal smirked before attempting to struggle back to her feet, only to be pulled up by the elbow and helped to her feet by her mother. Smiling softly she offered a soft _merci_ before asking, "What time's the party start?"

"Around eight I believe," Mana glanced down at her wrist and sighed, "It's six now. I'll be back I have to shower and set my hair, my curls are a little flat."

Nodding, Selene glanced around the room before gently kissing her mother's lips, "I should get some supper too so I'm not tempted."

"Mm I'm sure it wouldn't be the best idea to start feasting on the guests, Lorne might actually cry. This party is like his baby," the teen laughed again. "Don't spill on your dress," she lightly touched her daughter's cheek.

Laughing Selene headed towards the elevator hoping to make a quick escape without being seen in her costume, only to pausing halfway down the hall and let out a tiny whine.

Meanwhile Mana scurried down the hall and made quick work of her shower. An hour later she was found sitting at her vanity, curlers in her hair, darkening around her eyes with a charcoal pencil.


	26. Chapter 26

Within the hour Selene came back with a bit more color in her cheeks, still trying to make her way around the firm sight unseen, again pausing to let out a whimper, which caught Spike's attention, causing him to pause on his way down the hall to change into his own costume, hearing the sound and frowning, turning to glance at her. "You alright Kitten?"

Looking up at him slowly, she nodded, "Louis won't stay still."

"Ah active babe hm?" He smiled. "Sometimes they get excited, William would turn somersaults for the longest time," he moved down and placed a hand on the small of her back. "He'll wear himself out soon enough."

"I just wish he'd lay down so I can enjoy myself tonight. It wont be much longer though, a month, maybe two." She smiled softly.

The blond grinned, "I'm sure he'll go to sleep soon enough Kitten, just trying to get his trick or treats."

Laughing some, Selene nuzzled against his neck, leaving slurry marks as she pulled back swearing, "Fuck! Er Spikey, don't suppose you have some slurry?"

"Erm, maybe in the room," he motioned her to follow, opening the door slowly.

Slowly Mana turned around as the door opened, dressed in a very small snow white costume, the yellow skirt coming barely to the top of her thighs, the blue white and red top just barely covering her breasts, she wore white thigh high socks and on her feet were a pair of Demonia Abbeys and to top it off a red silk ribbon in a bow on her head.

Following the blond in quietly, still whimpering a her child, her head lowered in a quiet prayer, she snapped up with a smirk, "Kinky."

The teen blinked up at the pair and tilted her head, "Like?" She asked and turned slowly.

"Mmm very much," Selene replied, licking her blood stained lips.

"**Hey mine**!" Spike said turning suddenly on her, baring his fangs, hackling dangerously at her.

Ignoring all of the blonds fuss, Selene licked her jaws again, "Slurry. Spike you said you'd get me some slurry."

From his spot in the room Spike glanced around in the span of a second. "Nope, no slurry. Bye-bye now," he shooed her out the door, closing it behind her and turning back to his wife, a mischievous grin on his face.

Hissing, the ancient kicked the door hard before pouting and stalking back to her own room, opening her door sighing and flinging herself onto the bed burying her face into the pillow, starting to sob into it.

Back inside Mana cocked a brow at him and blinked, rather unsure of what just occurred. "What?"

Groaning, Spike moved closer to his wife, "I wanna be your dwarf love."

She giggled softly, looking him up and down. "Sorry baby there is nothing dwarf about you."

This only caused the blond to smirk, "How about Prince Fucking then?"

"I believe that's supposed to be Prince Charming hunny," She bent over the vanity to remove a smudge from under her eye, the motion causing the microscopic skirt to raise, offering a glimpse of the red lace thong underneath.

Back inside the apartment, Selene sobbed loudly into the black satin case not even hearing the door open and close behind her, her nose starting to twitch some at the smell behind her, but she was to lost in her self pity to lift her head, just continuing murmuring something about fire and the sun.

Harmony stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the woman. "Uhm, Angel asked me to bring you this?" She held out the cup of lukewarm slurry.

Slowly Selene raised her head, her eyes bloodshot from her tears, as she sniffled. "_M-Merci_..." she said, a tiny smile reappearing as she took the mix to her nightstand to reapply the blood to her mouth and eyes.

The blond bimbo gave her a funny look but shrugged, "I think he meant for you to drink it but whatever."

"Slurry makes me sick." The raven said, brushing her hair till it glowed, righting her halo before heading out to join the party, a bit late.

Inside the party, Mana was at the center of the floor, talking to Lorne when she spotted Selene and waved an arm to let her know where she was. She was aware of the stares they both seemed to be attracting but paid it no mind, there was only one who's lustful gaze she cared about and he had yet to come out of the room.

Selene cast a glance towards her mother, before letting her own eyes sweep the crowd frowning. Upset, Selene found herself a dark corner to sit and brood, snapping both verbally, and sometimes physically, at almost anyone.

As if on cue Angel wandered out of his office, dressed in a classic vampire stereotype, grinning at those who laughed at the obvious joke of his costume. He spotted her in the corner and strolled over. "Hey lover, why're you hiding away? You look stunning."

Slowly lifting her head, the older female smiled at him, "_Monsieur_ Dracula," she giggled behind a folding fan. "Railroad made me sad."

"Aww," he cozied up to her, his hand falling to her hip, "How did he do that?"

"He pushed me outta the room and broke his word," she muttered, burying her head against his shoulder.

"Aw what a butthead," the brunette nuzzled her softly. "How did he break his word?"

"He said he'd find me slurry to do my makeup," Selene sighed.

"Hmm well I see you found some, so what's the problem? Why not forget about it and join the party? Have some fun," he kissed her cheek.

"I'm over the taste of the spotlight love," she said, nuzzling against him gazing at the karaoke machine before seeing a silhouette.

In the darker doorway, Spike smirked and kicked a fog machine lightly with his boot, before entering his silhouette in the fog, the Ride of the Valkyries playing over the speakers.

Back on the floor Mana spun around the dance floor with Lorne for awhile while waiting for her husband, turning as mist began to spew from the doorway, her jaw nearly dropped as she watched him emerge.

Whimpering softly seeing the silhouette, Selene's body softly quaking as she knelt down from her seat, lowering her head and body as best she could into a pose Angel had never seen her do before, a submissive pose, shaking a little looking up at the figure through the fog.

Angel frowned some as he placed a hand against Selene's shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

Softly she replied in a hushed whisper to Angel with a single word, "Ghost."

Letting his eyes sweep the room, Spike smirked at Mana, his French accent horrid, "_Bonjour Cheri_."

The teen blinked several times, staring up at him unsure what to do or say before hearing over the music a familiar sound, she spun around, her eyes searching the room for her baby, spotting her, running over, shoving Angel half way across the room and dropping to her knees to gather the girl in her arms. "Shh baby it isn't him. It isn't." She said giving Spike a "You're in trouble mister" look from her spot on the floor and a nastier look to those who dared gaze under her skirt as she knelt.

Clinging to her, Selene whimpered softly, "M-make the ghost go away Mommy. I don't wanna be haunted! I avenged you all. Why wont all the ghosts go away?" She wailed.

She rocked the woman gently, gathering the larger, very pregnant girl into her lap and pressing her head to her shoulder. "It's not a ghost baby, just a poorly thought out joke."

Selene however clung to her, almost seeming to transform into a child again, shaking, sniffling and just all around causing a scene.

Frowning, Spiked headed towards the bar, "Completely wacko that one." With that he grabbed his drink moving to raise the stereo to drown out the crying.

"Shh Baby it's okay," Mana gently smoothed a hand over her sire's hair. "Will it make you happy if I sing?" She laughed softly, only half jokingly. Selene having to practically force her to be on stage in the past.

Nodding a little, Selene finally replied, "M-maybe it'll make the ghost go away."

The eternal teen pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and settled her to the floor gently as she stood up, moving across the room towards the karaoke machine, passing Spike as she did so. "Not funny. Change. Now." She hissed as she breezed passed him and killed the music, picking a song quickly from the list, the music soft and slow. Her eyes fell on her daughter as she sand into the mic, her voice like that of a small bell. "_There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again._"

Frowning, Spike glanced around to see if anyone else disapproved of his outfit, looking to the person next to him, "What's their problem? I think i look right good!"

Back on the stage Mana slowly lowered her head slightly, her hands raising up and folding in front of her, her gaze never wavering from her daughter's face. "_So, I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope._"

Slowly Selene stared up at her mother with a tiny smile, nodding and scooting closer to the stage.

The teen held out a hand towards her daughter, smiling softly. "_Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope._"

Ever so slowly, the ancient one reached up to take her hand smiling softly, everyone's eyes transfixed on Mana and Selene, Spike's included, a small frown on his lips.

Pulling the woman closer, Mana smiled brightly. "_I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony, singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._"

As the song came to a close the teen drew the woman against her chest and moved her arms around her, hugging her tight. Meanwhile Spike merely downed his drink.

Slowly Selene wrapped her own arms tightly around her mother purring gently, calming down quite a bit, though her eyes were slowly glancing at the crowd, before murmuring, "The ghost's still here mommy."

The teenage mother gently ran her hand down the length of the girl's spine in a calming manner as she did when she was a small child. Then stepping back and motioning her towards the mic. "It isn't a ghost baby."

Gently Selene's eyes slowly fell onto the microphone with deep curiosity.

Back near the bar, Lorne turned from the stage towards Spike and frowned softly. "Hard times are coming for you and your family buddy." Then he turned and walked away as he saw Mana moving through the crowd towards them.

She shimmied through the crowd towards him, grabbing his arm and dragging him off the floor, into the shadows. "What are you doing?! You **know** she's terrified of the past!"

At this, the blond scowled, "It's Halloween. A night for **fun and mischief**! Sue me for trying to have a little of both!"

"Baby a joke is supposed to make people laugh not frighten them," she lightly stroked his cheek. "I know what you were trying to do, but it scares her. She may look grown up but she's still a child and I, **we** need to protect her." With that she reached up and pulled the fake hair from his head, dropping it to the floor. "Mm much better baby," she grinned, nipping at his lower lip softly. "Can't say I was ever sexually attracted to Lestat," she laughed.

"I dunno love it certainly caught a couple eyes," he retorted, gently pinning her against the opposite wall.

She giggled loudly, catching the attention of a few passers by as she let one leg lift and curl seductively around his waist, her arms draped about his neck as she pressed her forehead to his. "As long as no one caught your eye then it's all good baby."

"Mmm nothing but the beauties on the stage," the blond laughed.

At this the teen grinned lightly, playfully nipping out at him, missing by millimeters. "Good boy."

"Only when I wanna be," he winked.

"As long as you remember what's at stake if you ever decide to be too bad mm?" She bucked her hips lightly, grinding herself against him a little.

"Mmmm but you love my bad side!" Spike protested.

Again she giggled, pressing closer, her chest nearly spilling out of the tiny top, "True but only when it's directed towards me baby. No one else gets to play with my bad boy."

"Hmm suppose the Kitten needs punishin' for tryin' to seduce me then," he smirked, kissing the exposed flesh causing her to whimper softly, arching towards him slightly, her head now pressed back against the wall as her other leg around his waist as well. "Someone wants a good lay don't they," he smiled pulling her close.

The girl giggled again, pressing her hips against him hard, "When doesn't this someone want a good lay?" she grinned.

Smirking Spike slid his hand into her panties, "I don't got no rubber."

Her fingers curled in his short platinum locks as she pulled his head towards hers, kissing him hard, her hips rocking against his hand. "Spike. Fuck me. **Now**!"

"So long as your ready for the risk love," the blond smirked obeying, several people walking past.

She waited with baited breath for the moment she loved so, the instant of their joining. Her lips seeking his once more as his busy fingers caused her want to rise. She didn't even care about the audience they were attracting, nor of Lorne trying rather desperately to get said audience to return to the party. Slowly Spike began to smirk, reveling a small silver blade on one of his fingers, just like the kind Lestat used to use, using it to shred her panties.

She gasped slightly as the cold metal lightly touched the sensitive skin as it passed. "Oh god! Just do it please," she whimpered, begging him freely now, causing Spike to smile again and cover her mouth with his own before driving himself into her warm bloody wet hole. She cried out loudly as he sheathed himself within her, her back arching as her hips bucked, driving him deeper, her nails digging into his shoulders as she bit down on his lip, causing him to smirk yet again, driving himself into her over and over again. Her body was quick to respond to his touch, the warmth growing almost immediately as she forced him to kiss her hard, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Mmmm so ya want it roughly do ya?" Spike laughed, forcing his tongue into her warm cavern letting it wrestle with hers. Finally She gave all of herself to him willingly as her back hit the wall repeatedly, she moaned into his mouth, nipping at his tongue. At last calling out his name as she came with force, leaving her in a nirvana-like state of bliss as she rode wave upon wave of orgasmic bliss as he pushed her over the edge again and again.

"Oh...oh god." She whimpered loudly, grinding down on him to urge him not to stop.

"I won't love," the blond reassured her.

She gasped and moaned loudly, no longer able to form words beyond "Spike" "Oh god" "Yes!" And "Harder" as the world slowly darkened from her vision, her head lowering onto his shoulder and her teeth sinking into the tender flesh of his neck as she came again, causing him to let out a growl while the tip of her tongue trailed up his neck once she released him and she took his earlobe between her teeth gently.- Cum for me baby... -She purred into his ear as she slammed her hips down, driving his cock into her core.

Gently he bit down on her throat as he erupted a load of hot red and white fluids deep into her body with a contented sigh, slowly pulling her down the wall to the floor, "Mmmm I tore your panties love."

She sat on the floor, the carpet rough beneath her bared skin, giggling softly. "So I noticed," she laughed as Spike pressed soft kisses to her throat causing her to sigh again, letting her head tilt back. "God I love it when you touch me."

"So I've noticed," he smirked, kissing her softly again, "Rest now love."

"Right here on the floor?" She giggled. "With my bottom bared? But everyone will look at me," She pressed her lips to his.


	27. Chapter 27

Back on the stage Selene remained staring at the mic quietly before moving up to it, scanning the floor and crowd. Upon realizing her mother had already left, she started scanning for another face, this one leaning against a pillar, his chocolate eyes transfixed on her causing her to smile deeply and whisper into the mic, "My Romeo..." and with that she hit the button on the machine and sang along to Love Story in perfect pitch, before blushing a deep red as she disappeared into the crowd, making her way for the elevator. Angel moved across the floor towards her, stopping the doors from closing with his hand and sliding in, Selene still blushing as she murmured, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He pushed her back up against the wall of the elevator, lightly touching her cheek.

"Getting up and making an ass of myself." She said softly.

"Hardly," he said, lightly nuzzling her neck, swinging around and hitting the elevators emergency stop button, grinning.

Raising a brow Selene smirked softly, "Be gentle Ang. I don't wanna wake him up again."

"I wasn't planning on ravaging a pregnant woman hunny, just wanted some alone time is all," he brushed his lips over her's.

Smiling gently, she gently kissed him back, "Almost wish you could."

The ensouled vampire held her close to his chest. "I know but after the scare with William, I don't want to risk it," he placed his hand lovingly on her rounded middle.

Purring softly, Selene nuzzled against him, "This one's strong like his father." Gently wrapping her mouth around his neck, her fangs softly touching the pulsing vein.

He let his head tilt slightly, "Still I'd rather not take that chance. Call me paranoid if you must."

Nodding softly Selene started gently scratching at the flesh with her fangs finally breaking the skin a little. At this, Angel gasped softly, but pressed a hand to the back of her head urging her closer.

"A-are you sure Angel..." Selene whispered softly.

"I trust you," he murmured softly, causing her to smile softly, gently starting to draw the warm fluid from his body, causing him to sigh softly and close his eyes.

Gently licking the tiny puncture wounds as a cat may she muttered, "You make the slurry almost bearable."

Angel shivered slightly. "Only almost huh?"

"Maybe if it had longer time in the veins." she said, smiling and kissing the wound softly, watching it heal.

"Oh?" He smiled. "Well anything to accommodate you lover."

"Even if I use you to feed off of for the rest of my immortal life?" Selene asked, nuzzling her head against his chest closing her eyes. "It wont be much longer, could be tonight."

"Mm," Angel smirked. "I think I could deal with that." His hand began stroking her rounded mound, "You think so?"

Gently his ancient love nodded, "I'm about ten months, unless he decides to stay longer."

"Wow…" he exhaled softly, he seemed in awe at the thought of holding his child possibly so soon. All the while Selene stared at his face, gently blushing some at his soft touch and closed her eyes, relaxing as he stroked her softly, drawing his hand slowly from the top of her mound to the bottom and back again. "To think, there is a tiny person in there."

"A tiny fanged person.…" Selene sighed softly, "Another tame."

"There's nothing wrong with tame lover," Angel started, "The world is safer for us than the ferals. At least we aren't hunted like animals and now there is an army of slayers not just one."

Slowly she pulled away, crushed, "We aren't just mindless killers Angel! We all have our own code of honor. We have rules about our feedings too!"

"That doesn't matter to a slayer Selene, or a hunter, or a renegade assassin. They see us all as monsters, they just see the tame as less of a threat." The ensouled one said softly.

"And what about you?" The old one countered, "Four years and am I still a threat to your precious city? To your tender mortals?" She had learned the art of using her words as weapons from two of the best vampires that ever lived.

"Of course not!" He frowned, wondering why she was suddenly getting so defensive. "I don't think you're a threat Selene. A slayer might, not all slayers care that you feed only on the scum of the city, they are stupid and don't see the good you do by doing it."

"Well at least there's one less in the world," Selene growled, hitting the button again to restart the elevator.

Again Angel hit the button, "What? What are you saying Selene?"

"Nothing Angel." Selene growled, "I'm tired and I just want a nice dark enclosed space."

Dejectedly he sighed, nodding softly as he restarted the elevator and stepped to the side to let her pass. Calmly Selene stepped out quietly heading for her office slowly shedding the costume, slowly opening the closet door of her office, lowering the red box to the floor crawling into it curling before it dawned on her that she left her door unlocked. Thus she lifted the lid quickly, glancing at her lock and locking the door before closing the lid again.


	28. Chapter 28

Two months later Selene could be found floating carefully in the lobby trying to right the star on the giant tree, her mother watching her from the floor, Will on her hip as she stared up, "Be careful baby."

All Selene could do was roll her eyes, "Is it straight yet?"

"Hmm little more to the right, no, there!" The teen smiled up at her daughter as she looked at the tree, "I think you should come down baby. Now please?"

"I still got two more to top." The very pregnant female argued, touching down slowly, and moving to a leather sofa. "**Why** do we need four trees in one room?"

"I have no idea but we have people with ladders you know. You don't have to do it yourself," her mother stated.

"Ladders are dangerous," Selene smirked.

"So is being thirty feet in the air when you're ready to burst any day." Mana countered.

Suddenly Selene found herself growling faintly at her mother, "Why cant you all stop **babying me**!" She shrieked before bursting into tears.

"I'm not babying you baby," the teen smirked, "I'm babying my grandchild."

"Same thing!" Selene whined.

"Fine," Mana wandered over and sat next to her daughter, placing Will on her knees. "I'll get pregnant again and start floating around days before I'm about to give birth and see how you feel then hm?"

"You don't have the cloud gift," the pregnant vampiress smirked, sticking out her tongue, her tears forgotten.

"Fine, then I'll climb ladders or something. You know what I'm getting at smart ass," the teen laughed softly.

"I'm gonna bite you." Selene exclaimed suddenly.

"Not like you haven't before, except this time I might bite back," Mana smirked.

"Kinky," her daughter giggled madly.

"Oh you know it baby," she snickered as her daughter cuddled up.

"I wanna bust up a werecat ring," Selene pouted.

"You can bust all the werecat rings you want once you pop baby, promise," Mana stated stroking her hair back softly as the woman snuggled up some more.

"Shouldn't you lot be getting some rest since **you** get to go out tonight," Selene's voice cold and vicious.

"I'm not going out, I feel like staying in tonight thank you muchly," the girl stroked her daughter's head.

"Rails is going." Selene said giggling some at the nickname.

"So? That just means Will and I will need someone to keep us company," Mana smiled, bouncing the boy some, he being too busy staring up at his big sister in adoration to notice. Said sister gave him a half smile, still reminded bitterly of Remy. Placing a hand on Selene's knee, Mana smiled, "We'll have fun."

Back in the office, Angel and Spike were together, "So you want me ta go with ya to take care of that werecat ring?" Spike asked Angel, leaning back in his chair.

At this the brunette sighed and shook his head, "Yeah sure I'll probably need the help."

"What about Kitten? She's a were specialist, sleeps with them daily. Err I mean works with them, heh." Spike grinned wickedly.

"Will you stop calling my woman a whore? You ass head, and she's about to pop. I can't put her in that sort of position. Would you do that to Mana if she were that far gone?" Angel asked narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Course not, course Mana doesn't actually **work** here ya know," the blond smirked, "She's a freeloader like me."

"Well even if she did work here I wouldn't even think of putting her in a dangerous situation especially pregnant." Angel said shaking his head at Spike's disregard for Selene and the unborn's well being give his own near miss with his son.

"She's gonna end up hating you mate for keepin' her so sheltered," Spike said flatly.

"She isn't sheltered. She's going to go into labor any day." His grandsire growled some.

"And if she holds it in for another three months? You're gonna look rather stupid aren't you." The blond said with a cocky smirk.

"Well then so will your wife, she's more protective than I am surely." Angel growled.

"She's already getting snappy with Mana. Loves me though, I let her get away with that motorbike of hers," Spike smirked again.

"Yes well maybe we just aren't as careless with her and the child's lives."

Suddenly Spike burst into fits of laughter, "Hell it might come out with blond hair and blue eyes!"

At this Angel glared over the desk and made a failed attempt to grab at him, "If it did I'd have to snap your neck!"

"Wouldn't be to nice would it. Killin' a girl's daddy before she gets to know him," Spike started, "Be about like offin' you before you got to know you and Buffy's lil girl."

"That's it I'm telling Mana and Buffy and I don't have a little girl. Are you forgetting I've seen Buffy many times since our last...encounter?" Angel growled.

"Well she wasn't gonna bring the girl to you to slaughter now was she? Probably left it somewhere safe!" Spike countered swiftly. "Right," he said clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "What time do we go bust the pussies?"

"Spike. Shut up or the entire building is going to know about you being Dru's bitch then Buffy's bitch," Angel threatened, dropping into his chair to look out the window. "We leave at sundown. It wouldn't do us any good to burst into flames before we get there now would it?"

"I haven't seen a pussy since, hmm, last time I was in your wife's office," the blond grinned moronically.

"Okay you're asking for it man." The older male growled.

"What? There was a big, black haired pussy in her office when I went in the other day," Spike explained.

"Spike you seem to be needing new words in your vocabulary." Angel shook his head in mild disgust.

"Nah, my vocab's fine mate," the Brit smirked. "Well off to bed, early down, early up gotta hunt down those puss in boots."

"It's early to bed early to rise fool," the Irishman smirked back.

At the correction Spike hurled a book towards his grandsire, "Fuck you!"

Dodging the book flying at his head, Angel smirked again. "I'm sure you want to but I'm sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Right," Spike glared, "Just with cute blonds that have your halfling bastards right?"

"Okay I hope Mana isn't too attached to you. I'm throwing you out the window now." Angel lunged across the desk and grabbed the blond by the front of the shirt, but thankfully Spike was able to slip out of the garment and dart out the door, heading for the lobby.

"Someone hide me, Angel's lost his mind," he shrieked.

At the sight Mana blinked a few times before standing up, baby still in her arms trying to get a better view of the goings on around the giant tree. "What on earth?"

"Angel's gone utterly mental and is determined to shove me out a window!" Spike explained.

"Over my undead body," She grunted, pulling her half naked husband to her, while Selene took advantage of the moment to wander back towards her office.

"You! Out the window now!" Angel said emerging from his office still clutching Spike's sweater and pointing at the vampire in question.

"See! Mental I tell you!" Spike said cowering behind his wife.

Said wife handed the baby to Spike and walked up to Angel, promptly kicking him in the shin then snatching Spike's sweater. "Not happening." She said spinning on her heel and grabbing Spike by the arm, pulling him away, back to their apartment.

Angel then sputtered in pain, hopping on one foot and rubbing his abused shin. "I'm surrounded by crazy people!"

"**Not crazy! Just old!**" Selene yelled from her office where she was settling into the cherry wood coffin.

"All I did was remind him of his halfling bastard child," Spike explained to Mana as they walked towards home.

"He doesn't have a halfling and you know it. Stop teasing the poor boy he's got a lot on his mind. If you've got the need to be naughty come find me," she grinned and took her cooing son from his father and placed him in his crib. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"Sometime after sundown according to the pixie with the bastard halfling." He replied.

"Why are you being such a trouble maker today?" She strolled towards him, hips swaying slowly with each step, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"He just makes it so damn easy!" Spike exclaimed.

"Well will you drop the bastard offspring thing already? He has two kids Connor and the baby. Or would you like to bring up your seedy past?" She asked as she groaned and crawled into bed, throwing the covers over herself, "My tummy hurts, boobs too."

Spike couldn't help but twitch, "Wanna see a doctor love?"

"No wanna sleep a bit, unless you have something a little more fun in mind," she peeked out.

At this the blond smirked, "How cute! You wanna get laid."

"Always when you're around baby," the teen laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

Sunset found Selene sleeping fitfully in her secret treasure, raising well past dusk to the sound of rain pelting the building, causing her to open her mind to the building trying to determine who had gone with Angel to track the cats, before slowly wandering out of the office biting her lip, "Hello? Anyone here? Angel? Somebody? How many people does it take to round up a pride of werecats?" She questioned aloud.

Mana meanwhile, was still snuggled down in her bed when the rains started, finally yawning widely, ~You awake yet baby?~

~A-are we the only ones here?~ Selene questioned, whimpering as lightening struck.

~Probably not but everyone is probably busy,~ Mana explained.

~It's so quite except the storm.~ The mother to be whimpered. ~He's out in this giant hellhole.~

~They'll be fine,~ her mother reassured her, ~Come snuggle.~

Eventually Selene made her way to her mother, slowly crawling into the bed with her, her lip bleeding slightly. Mana simply drew the woman closer, mindful of the slumbering child between them and smoothed back her hair. "It'll be fine, you worry too much."

"I had a bad feeling about all of this," the older female shook some, "I wanna just crawl back in my coffin and...**fuck**! Don't tell Ang that!"

"Your secret is safe with me baby," she smiled.

Softly Selene returned the smile and purred, "He think's I'm transitioned to a bed, but I like my four walls."

"Well three hundred and some odd years of habit and security issues would be hard to break," her mother laughed.

The pregnant one smiled some, closing her eyes before letting out a small cry with the next round of thunder and lightening which caused her mother to frown and stroke her back, "Since when are you afraid of a storm?"

"I'm not feeling good," Selene confessed. "I think its cause I haven't fed today."

"It's too rough to hunt," Mana declared, "You'll have to make due with the slurry."

"Or starve," the older one smirked a little, "Starving is good." Selene said as she up to pace the room staring out the window, "No..."

"No what baby?" Mana turned from her position over the crib where she was laying the slumbering infant gently on his back.

"I-it's flooding." Selene whimpered.

The teen frowned deeply, moving over to glance out the window. "It hasn't even been raining that long."

"I don't like this," her daughter whined, "I wanna go home!"

"Maybe you should lay down," Mana placed a hand on her daughter's arm, meaning to steer her away from the window.

Selene followed numbly, "It's storming, it's all floody, I'm hungry, my lover isn't here and I got a tummy ach."

At the mention of stomach pains, the teen groaned, "Lay down princess," she eased her onto the bed. "Get comfy, we could be here awhile."


	30. Chapter 30

Elsewhere in L.A., the group had gathered in an abandoned warehouse.

"**This** is your idea of fun mate?" Spike asked Angel with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Fun? No. Business? Yes," he sighed, wandering through the dark slowly, cautiously.

"You realize I could be banging a drop dead gorgeous fourteen year old body right now? This place smells like a fucking _loo_!" The blond complained.

"Yes well as much as I'd love to condone your pedophiliac ways we have work to do, and you're going to do it if you want to keep that fourteen year old body in that nice apartment." Angel growled in frustration, Spike was right about the smell and this shit pit was the last place he wanted to be right now.

"We could always sleep in Kitten's office, she's got a nice redwood box in her closet," Spike smirked.

Angel sighed heavily, shooting him a nasty look. "If you don't want to be out on the streets, your wife turning tricks to make ends meet, you'll shut up and do what I tell you."

Growling angrily, Spike lifted a large two by four from a nearby pile of wood.

"See killing me is a good way to ensure that actually does happen. Now keep your guard up," the brunette hissed as Spike raised the wood piece swinging at Angel, missing his head, taking out the cat that was about to pounce on him, "You were sayin' mate?"

"Guard right. Thanks," he mumbled the last part reaching to grab the fallen feline while Spike smirked and stalked off.

"Ya ever get the feeling something important's gonna happen that you should be a part of but your gonna miss it?" Spike asked, asking no one in particular as he reloaded his dart gun.

At this Angel turned around, leaving Gunn to tag the latest take and frowned at Spike. "Well thanks for inviting ominous to the party."

"Just asking. Well that's some weird ass...**fuck**!" Spike lifted his wet boot up.

"Dude what did you just step in?" Gunn asked from across the room.

"Water mate. Black water. We need to get to the upper floors **now**!" Spike snapped.

"Where did all this water come from? Is-is it getting higher? Really fast?" Angel said in a panic.

"Upstairs! **Now pixie**!" Spike said from half way up the stairs.

"Up, got it!" The brunette replied, as he made a move for the closest set of stairs.

"We need something to seal off the upstairs doors. Well don't just stare at me," the blond said to the group, "**Search**!" With that he began to drag bodies out of body bags.

Quickly Angel caught the idea and moved to assist.

"So much for autopsying the bastards," Spike grumbled.

"Yeah well it's either this or they'll be autopsying us instead." Angel shot back.

"Think the girls'd get a kick outta that?" The blond laughed morbidly.

"No I think they might resurrect us long enough to kill us themselves," the older male said with a slight smirk.

"I dunno," the Brit smirked some, "Selene does seem to get her kicks outta rough sex." Finally he finished barricading the door with bodies frowning before turning to the group. "If any of you start to feel the water around your feet run for the roof understand? This is some serious shit here ladies and gentlemen," he sighed, heading to a corner to sit on some crates looking at Angel, "Don't suppose you got a phone on you Mate."

Angel cocked a brow at the other man with a snort, climbing up onto the crates along side him. "Just so happens I dropped the damned thing down below when one of those bastards jumped me, it's under a few feet of water by now."

Again Spike sighed, staring out a window, "Great just bloody brilliant my pixie friend. We're gonna all die here alone and the girls are never gonna know."

"I'm sure the girl's will know. They know we're here and I'm sure they'll see the water rising up around everything and draw their own conclusions, they aren't stupid," Angel sighed, longing to be at his wife's side.

"Doesn't mean they can do anything about it. William's never gonna know his dad and Selene's kid won't know his step daddy either," the blond let out a slow long sigh.

At this Angel let out a low, dangerous growl, "Dude not the time to piss me off. That's my baby now drop it."

Slowly the Brit leaned back against the wall and sighed yet again, "Tell yourself that Angel my friend." He then closed his eyes, "All the time spent fighting and we end up dieing together, how fitting. So do we tell the other's we've damned them to death or lie?"

The Irish male glanced around at the others all seated on whatever they could find around them and as far away from the possibility of the rising water as possible. "I don't think we'll have to tell them anything."

Nodding Spike glanced back at the door then the group, "Anyone got phones on them? If ya do you might wanna start calling your loved ones mates."

Angel lowered his head into his hands and sighed loudly, "Spike you're an ass."

"Why?" Spike asked, "Because I'm not a candy licking priss who's gonna believe for a second we're really going to survive this? Face it Angel, they **might** escape but us, we're fucked mate. It's the end of the line." Sighing again, Spike stared out at the pouring black rain, "I'm sorry Angel."

Angel leaned back against the stack of crates and sighed as well. "Yeah me too."

Slowly the blond leaned back, closing his eyes and muttering, "Always figured we'd off each other not drown in black water."

His grandsire chuckled some, lifting his gaze to look at the other man. "We used to have some fun way back when huh? We've gotten outta worse if I recall correctly."

Smirking Spike nodded, "Yea we did, but that was when it was just our own asses mate."

"Well we got Darla and Dru out of a few scrapes. I'm sure we could figure this out too." Angel said with a smirk.

"If nothing else we can get the others out. If the water stays away till near dawn we can get the others out on the roof, chopper might see them, but as for us my friend, we're fucked royally." The Brit said with a slight twinge of sadness.

The brunette sighed deeply, pausing a long moment in thought, "Well as long as we can keep a pocket or air to keep out heads above the water we might have a chance."

The blond shook his head, "We aren't talkin' regular bath water here pixie. We're talking the supernatural equivalent to acid."


	31. Chapter 31

Pouting, Selene snuggled closer to her mother, "Maybe Ang'll bring me home a blond."

"Sounds yummy," Mana smiled softly.

Whimpering, the pregnant female suddenly curled up, "M-might have to suffer through slurry till then. Hunger pains are worse."

Her mother perched next to Selene, gently stroking her stomach when the lights suddenly went out. "Fuck it all!" The teen growled angrily.

The sudden darkness caused Selene to whimper and shirk, "**Angel**!"

Mana began to chew worriedly at her lower lip some, still stroking the taught mound, whispering soft words to her frightened child.

"I want Angel," Selene whimpered curling up tighter around her middle, before pushing herself into a weak sitting position and starting to look around the room for a phone.

"What are you looking for baby?" Her mother asked, continuing to stroke the woman's stomach, and watching her.

"A-a phone. I wanna hear his voice," the laboring female trailed off.

"Errr," Mana frowned softly, "I kinda flung it against the wall a couple weeks ago when it rang and woke the baby after spending hours trying to get him to sleep. It kinda shattered," she nodded towards the wall where a dent was visible in the drywall.

"I guess I could search the rest of the building for one. You couldn't have broken them all," Selene sighed painfully before gently kissing her mother's cheek. "I'm going to walk around and see if I can find food or a phone or both."

She smiled softly at the woman. "Okay baby. Just promise me you won't go too far please?"

Gently the mother to be nodded, "Just wanna see if anyone stayed behind."

"Okay, call if you need me," Mana turned to the window with a heavy sigh as Selene headed off down the hall, glancing around constantly.

Back in the apartment Mana had a hollow feeling in her stomach as she moved to the window, pressing her hand and cheek against the icy pane, noting it weird that anything in L.A. should be that cold. "Spike," she whispered, a chill going up her spine before she bolted into the in suite and dropped to her knees, emptying her stomach into the porcelain bowl of the toilet. She was damned nervous. Something wasn't right. After she swished some water around her mouth, rinsing a few times, she wandered back into the bedroom, scooping up her son who fussed briefly at the disturbance but once pressed to his mother's chest calmed down and returned to his slumber. Such a comfort cradling their son was to her, she relaxed somewhat as she hummed to him softly, waiting for Selene to return.

Out in the lobby Selene had found herself an over stuffed leather couch and had snuggled deep down into it, trying to will the cramping and discomfort away from her body. Grunting, she began digging her nails into the warm leather, gasping, before whimpering, ~Where the hell do you keep that shit Liam?~

Up in the apartment, Mana laid on her side, curling her body around that of her son's and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. thinking over and over. ~Baby I need you don't leave me please.~ She thought to herself not really trying to reach anyone but even in her mind the desperation and despair she felt rang clear.

From his crate, Spike lifted his head slowly, "Oh bloody brilliant! I'm hearing voices now!"

At this Angel cocked a brow, "Geez Spike I knew you were a bit cracked but going bat shit insane already?"

"Oh fuck you," the blond growled.

"Er, sorry not that desperate for some affection but I'm sure Mana will be glad to know you were so quick to try and jump me at the thought of your own demise," the brunette chuckled, trying to lighten the mood before his head snapped up. "Okay if you're cracked I must be too because now **I'm** hearing voices."

At this Spike smirked, "You've **been** bonkers!"

"Oh bonkers is it? I happen to recall a few amusing stories shared by a certain witch and her lover from when a certain someone got his soul back. You wanna talk bonkers?" Angel challenged.

~Baby come home please~ Mana whimpered softly, nuzzling against the soft mop of brown curls that topped Will's head, inhaling the scent of the baby. ~We need you... Will needs his daddy!~ She sobbed softly, tears falling in ruby pearls on the baby's head.

"I can't love," Spike whispered, tears starting to prickle his own eyes.

"Er, I'm not your love," Angel said shifting aside some.

"I wish I could be there with you warm and safe pet, but I gotta be here, they'll die without me. At least this time around it'll be a noble death." Spike sighed, pulling his knees to his chest lowering his head.

The teen sniffed loudly as his voice entered her head. ~**No!** You can't die! promise me you'll come home! **Promise**!~ She squeezed the baby tighter causing him to let out an indignant squawk in response.

Lifting his head, Spike stuttered in shock, "Love? Y-you can hear me?"

She ignored the question and pressed on, the desperation growing, ~Promise me damn it!~

~I can't love, there's no way for me or Angel to get home.~

~**Promise**!~ Mana screamed out in her mind, her tears now soaking into his pillow, his scent still heavy on the linen. ~I can't go on without you, please baby.~ She begged, probably willing to accept even the smallest of straws for hope.

Gently Spike sighed, "I'll try love."

~**It hurts Liam! Make it stop! I'm cold and hungry and hurting and scared!**~ Selene mentally screamed at her beloved husband.

"Holy hell," Angel said from across the room, pressing his hands to his ears and grunting at the volume of the shrieking in his brain, thinking, ~What the hell?

~A-Angel? Y-you can hear me?~ Selene whimpered lifting her head some.

~I-I guess so?~ Angel said looking around slowly.

~I got hunger pain bad and I can't find the nasty shit,~ Selene whimpered, sniffling some.

~It's in the staff fridge in the kitchen sweetie. Are you ok? All of you?~ He asked, his heart breaking in two at her crying.

~Momma and the rat are ok. I think I am, except the stomach ache and being lonely. I want my guardian angel.~ The ancient whimpered pathetically.

~I know lover. We-we'll try to get home as soon as we can I swear.~ Angel sighed.

For the first time all night Selene smiled, all be it to herself, ~Ok. Be careful and don't kill each other.~

~Would we do that?~ the Irish vampire laughed softly, trying not to cry and trying to ignore the heavy feeing in the pit of his stomach.

~_Oui, oui_ you would. Please don't be sad Ang, it makes me wanna be sad too,~ the French female confessed.

~Okay I promise we won't kill each other. Though I think he might have lost his marbles this time, and please don't be sad. If you're sad then I'll be sad and it'll just be one big vicious cycle.~

~Then think happy thoughts. Think about me naked in a coffin waiting for your soft touch and gentle tongue.~ Selene teased slightly.

Angel on the other hand fought back the mental image, now was sure as hell not the time to become aroused, ~O-okay.~

~If you don't I-I'll run off to Rome and find that Immortal guy!~ Mana sniffed, but smiled some, though sadly, knowing that would be the last thing in the world he'd allow to happen.

"**Your ass is staying in L.A.! You belong to me! You all belong to me!**" Spike hackled dangerously, before noticing all the stares, "What the bloody hell are you lot looking at?"

~Then you damned well better find your way home William Pratt! I mean it!~ She felt the baby rooting around her shirtfront and eased him under the light fabric so he could attach to a nipple, making a soft eep as his gums clamped down on the tender nub.

Smiling a little Spike nodded, ~Yes ma'am. Get some rest love.~

~No. Don't stop talking to me just in case.~ She sniffed again.

At this Spike smiled again and started singing random songs out loud, getting more stares, his voice a bit off key, his voice breaking now and then before finally having to stop his throat raw.

Mana gently patted the babe's back until he emitted a soft belch. ~Your son misses his daddy.~

Spike however was unable to reply, his throat to raw. The lack of response causing the teen's throat clenched, as did her stomach and her heart at the silence, thinking him dead. She clutched the baby closer and sobbed into the pillow.


	32. Chapter 32

Back in the lounge of Wolfram & Hart, Selene remained curled up in front of the open fridge, downing every bit of slurry she could find, starting to sob from the pain, "D-death was easier the first time!" whimpering again in sheer agony she strained to reach Angel, ~I-I made piss on the floor.~

At this the brooding brunette frowned heavily, ~Selene, I think you should go back to your mother now.~

~O-okay,~ She whimpered, biting back a scream, ~D-don't leave me!~

~I'll never leave you Selene. **Never**.~ He vowed, heart broken at the sounds he could pick up from her mind.

All the while Spike sat staring out the small window at the lighting sky before speaking, his voice still hoarse, "A-alright you lot, up to the roof!" Suddenly a spark appeared in his eyes as he grabbed at Angel's coat causing the Irishman to jump at the sudden movement, moving to remove the leather jacket questioning the mad Brit, "What?"

"G-give me it! W-we might be able to make it!" Spike snapped, removing his own duster, "We just have to work together mate."

At this Angel blinked slowly before realizing what he was driving at, "You think so?"

"The worst that happens is we die without a coat," Spike laughed, moving towards the window fast, looking for something to pin the coats up over it tight, "Nails, tacks. There has to be **something**!"

The brunette looked around and spotted the dart guns, pulling them open and holding up the darts, a long, thick metal needle protruding, three inches at least. "Thank god for Fred insisting we'd need big darts to pierce their hides."

"Try and round up six of them," the blond nodded to his grandsire who began looking around to finally spot the four guns, each holding four darts, though a few shots had been taken earlier in the night, and started prying them all open and finding in total seven darts.

Quietly Spike held up his duster, pointing to where he wanted Angel to dart it, repeating the action with Angel's coat, making sure the whole window was covered air tight. Standing back, Angel looked over their work. "Now lets just hope the water doesn't get up before night fall," he sighed.

As if on cue a soft whimpering mental voice entered Angel's mind once more, ~I-I can't move Ang. So much pain, so much pressure, it hurts!~

Blinking and frowning the CEO replied in a fury, ~Call your mother! Do it **now**!~

"I'm sure it'll stay low mate," Spike said watching his grandsire frown, unaware of the mental cries from Selene, believing his troubles to be caused by the dark fluids below.

Back in Wolfram & Hart, Selene lay in a dark red tinted puddle, her voice weak and strained with pain, "M-Mommy!"

In her room, Mana sniffed pathetically, wiping her face on Spike's pillow, ~Y-yes baby?~

~Momma, it hurts so bad!~ she cried out.

~Where are you?~ The teen asked, climbing out of the bed and placed the boy in his crib as she wandered out to find her daughter, ~You promised to stay close!~

~I-in the lounge,~ Selene whimpered.

~I'm coming baby,~ Mana burst into a jog, finding her within minutes, only to see tears streaking down her child's frightened face. a scream escaping the frightened eldest as she gave a powerful shove. Realization seemed to wash over Mana as she hurried to the girl's side, dropping to her knees, her hands instinctively moving to her mound, eyes on the bloody puddle on the floor, "He's coming baby."

A renewed set of tears streaked, cutting crimson paths down Selene's face, clearly unable to make the connection through the unholy agony she was entrapped in, "I'm gonna get yelled at for using the lounge for a toilet!" She wailed pushing harder still, just longing to end the agony, be it by expelling her son or by the icy grip of death.

At this her mother couldn't help but laugh softly, shucking up the girl's skirts to give her access to the goings on. "You didn't use the lounge as a _loo_ baby girl. Your blood broke. The baby is coming," she lightly prodded the girl's opening, checking for dilation. "And fast! Holy hell."

Yet another sob escaped, Selene giving another push, a think layer of blood sweat coating her face as she gasped laying back whimpering, "I want my Ang!"

"I know baby. I know," Mana sighed softly, her mind fully on the task at hand, pushing the idea that her husband was dead firmly to the back of her mind as she urged the girl to push. "I think I see a head," though this was only rewarded with another scream from her daughter, who obeyed still, tears leaking from her eyes as slowly a head emerged. "Okay don't push for a minute baby," Mana gently slid her fingers between Selene and the baby, gently easing the shoulders free, careful not to let the girl tear. "Okay, one more **big** one and he'll be free."

By now Selene was panting hard whimpering before obeying screaming a Latin name at the top of her lungs so loud everyone who remained could easily tell where the sound was coming from as the child slid free of it's fleshy home with a wail as the cold air hit it's wet skin, covered in blood and a lot of other unappealing things, but from a quick once over seemingly perfect.

"Good girl," Mana smiled, cutting the cord with ease and placing the infant in it's mother's arms, gunk and all.

Whimpering exhaustedly, Selene gently stared down at the tiny silver haired little girl, with the smallest weak smile, "S-she's not a he..." Selene laughed some.

"No, no she isn't," the new grandmother smiled, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Smiling tiredly Selene began to do what she did best, reach out and make sharp demands, ~Ang, you gotta come home. Serenity needs to see you.~


	33. Chapter 33

"We'll be ok Mate. Just gotta think positive and all that rubbish," Spike sighed again, watching the agitation on Angel's face spread with each passing second, "Come on then, lets find somewhere to try and rest."

"Yeah you try and rest when your lover is about to have your child on the floor!" Angel grunted bitterly, his head in his hands.

Realization slowly dawned on spike, his eyes slowly widening, "She's..." he trailed off watching his grandsire sigh heavily and slump to the floor.

"She needs me and I'm stuck here with you," he grunted in the Brit's direction. "Now are you glad I didn't let her come after all?" Angel almost spat.

Quietly Spike muttered a short prayer for his poor Kitten, "At least she's safe at home," he said, lightly touching the older man's shoulder. "She'll be ok Angel. She's to damn stubborn and hard headed to not be ok," Spike smirked bringing a slight smile to Angel's face. "She is pretty stubborn isn't she."

"Hardheaded as hell guess it comes with her age," the blond said going to curl up in a corner.

Not long after, Spike began to shudder, covering his ears, bring Angel's glance to him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Besides the fact that I'm cold and alone and starving?" Spike spat slightly, more from exhaustion and starvation than anger, listening to the sound of the helicopter blades whirling above and sighing, noticing a strange look befalling his grandsire.

~That's a funny name for a little boy,~ Angel thought to his wife.

~She's a girl you featherball,~ Selene giggled weakly, unable to hide her amusement at her husband's slow uptake.

~A girl? It's...It's a girl? I have a girl...~ he stared blankly into the half darkness of the warehouse, grinning like an idiot.

~S-she's perfect, twenty digits and the prettiest brown eyes...just like her daddy's.~ The ancient French vampiress described, mesmerized by the tiny bundle suckling at her breast.

"You look like a pixie _git_." Spike said glancing at the grin plastered on Angel's face.

"Oh shut up I remember you for weeks after Will was born!" The new father retaliated, no real anger or malice in his voice at all.

Frowning Spike shook his head, "What's he got to do with you looking like a bloody loon?"

"You looked like an idiot when he was born too you ass-head," Angel said, his euphoria starting to ebb thanks to his idiotic company.

Slowly a matching grin passed over the blond's face as it dawned upon him, "Kitten..."

"Yeah exactly!" The older male exclaimed before he sighed, "We need to get out of here..."

"We can't move till sundown less you wanna meet your boy as a pile of ash," Spike reminded him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's a girl," a small smile returning to Angel's face as he tried to picture the tiny newborn.

At this revelation, Spike moved closer clapping his grandsire on the shoulder, "Shall we celebrate?"

"And how to you propose we do that, stuck here?" Angel grumbled.

"We can find a way mate," Spike said with an idiotic grin before heading over to Angel's bag and starting to twitch, "Angel? why do you have a johnny in your pack?"

At this Angel blinked, looking at the condom, "What?! We went out together a lot..." he blushed.

The blond smirked, "Me doth think you had plans for the weres!"

All this got was a sigh from Angel, "I would like to go home now."

"Wouldn't we both mate," Spike sighed.


	34. Chapter 34

After tending to mother and child Mana helped her daughter to her coffin, knowing it was where she was most comfortable, kissing both daughter and granddaughter on the forehead before she moved back to her own room to hold her son, sitting in the dark shrouded room, mourning her love, rocking the boy the rest of the day.

Quietly Selene laid within her coffin, cradling Serenity to her breast. Suddenly she began whimpering softly, hearing sounds rush the building as the helicopter landed on the roof depositing the rest of the team. It was here she was found several hours later when her door opened, allowing her to hear the sounds of a man struggling in someone's grasp, the smell reaching her through the thick wood urging her to push the lid open to peek at the red haired gangster, licking her jaws gently, "F-for me?" she asked, Selene had never eaten in the firm, always alone on her own. Slowly she sat up cradling Serenity's utterly silent and still form close staring at the male, licking her lips again before laying the girl gently in her bassinet before leaping on her meal, "_Merci_. If you all are here...Angel...is he back?"

Fred turned away from the window and smiled weakly at the woman. "Not yet. But sundown is still a little ways off," she said hopefully.

"I want them back now," the ancient stated, wiping her mouth.

"I imagine so," Winifred frowned, remembering how worried she had been herself before Wesley had returned with the others in the early morning hours and her heart went out to the woman. She moved towards the bassinet, not getting too close. "She's beautiful! What's her name?" She glanced at the mother.

"Serenity," she smiled a little, "Serenity Angel O'Neil."

"Oh!" Fred smiled, "That's absolutely precious!"

Back at the warehouse Spike began looking out at the darkening sky, "If we can jump roofs we might be able to make it home."

"You don't think they'll send the chopper?" Angel asked.

"They don't even know we're alive," Spike replied, "Better off running ourselves if you wanna see her."

"I guess you're right," Angel sighed, following Spike up the ladder towards the roof top.

Swiftly the pair began leaping from rooftop to rooftop across LA, before Spike suddenly turned down a different street for a moment to an unneeded roof bringing a frown to Angel's face, causing the Irishman to pause before the need to reach his love became too great and he continued on ahead of the Brit.

Within minutes Spike had caught back up, his bag over his shoulder, "**Home ahoy**!"

Back inside Selene slowly moved behind her desk, lifting up the utterly silent child who hadn't made a single sound since her initial cries, and began singing softly rocking the girl in the moon light, her eyes transfixed on her silvery hair.

Once within the building, Angel flew up the stairs and onto the floor, shoving people who got in his way as he caught her scent, and followed it to the office where Selene sat, looking up at him after he distracted her from the tiny girl in her arms, a soft smile on her lips, "_Bonjour_."

He crossed in two and a half steps, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply, "I'm so sorry."

Smiling softly, the ancient kissed him back with equal passion, purring gently, "For what _amour_?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she gently took his hand pulling him towards the bassinette and just like Spike had predicted the girl didn't seem to favor Angel in the least. Unnoticing of this Angel gazed down at the sleeping infant, a smile touching his lips as he reached down and touched her with a gentle finger.

"She's small, a bit weak too," Selene started before he silenced her with a single finger, "She's beautiful," he breathed the word softly.

Elsewhere within the firm, Spike was slipping down the hall with a bottle of bloodwine and a dozen pink roses, moving towards his apartment where Will lay swaddled in his blanket, slumbering on the bed beside his grief stricken mother who lay with her face buried into her lover's pillow, breathing in his scent. "Hmm wouldn't you rather sniff the real thing love? Maybe around the _bollocks_?"

Mana's head popped up, at first thinking herself insane but turning slightly she saw him in the door way, she squealed loudly and the bed erupted in a pile of blankets as she threw herself across the room at him. "**Don't ever do that to me again**!" she yelled at him between fevered kisses.

"Not my fault the pixie needed help catchin' some pussies," he laughed.

She clung to him tightly, peppering his face and neck with kisses. "You stopped talking!" she whimpered, "I thought you were dead!"

Spike held her tight stroking her curls gently, "My voice gave out love," he whispered handing her the roses & bloodwine.

She placed a kiss to his throat, taking the items from him and setting them down on the bedside table before pulling him towards the bed, pushing him down onto his back and climbing in beside him, curling up with her lover with a sigh as Spike smiled, encircling her tightly whispering, "I'm so sorry love."

"I thought we lost you..." She murmured as she drew the blanket up around the three of them, sealing them in a bubble of safety.


	35. Chapter 35

"Mmm love...mind if I go look at the stray's kitten?" Spike asked several hours later.

Mana's hand had slid under his sweater, her fingers clenching, digging her nails into the flesh of his side. "In a bit. Don't leave me just yet."

At the clawing, the blond yelped slightly before stroking her hair, "Shhh alright love, alright, just stop trying to steal my rib." She sighed softly, her grip relaxing as she closed her eyes, head resting on his chest.

Back in Selene's office, the ancient sat behind her desk, her daughter sleeping in her bassinet beside the desk where her husband was simply in awe of the girl. So small, so pale and so fragile looking. He looked at her often, touched her whenever he could and also lavished affection on the mother of such a perfect creation.

Softly Selene glanced over at the pair on her white sofa, smiling gently at them, her two angels, her perfect legacy. No she was no longer a demon....no demon on earth could have this. Gently she cleared her throat, "You sure they're ok taking over my case load?"

Angel nodded some, glancing up at her, "Yeah, they offered after all."

"I just don't wanna seem like a burden," she said, smiling still as she moved to join them nuzzling against Angel's neck softly, other than the gentle chocolate brown eyes which held tiny flakes of gold, the girl really held no resemblance to him in the least just like Spike had said.

He moved an arm around her, pulling her close. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair.

"For what?" Selene questioned, rather confused but content to just be loved upon.

He moved her head so she looked him in the eyes, smiling softly. "For everything," Angel replied eliciting a soft smile from his wife who buried her head into his chest, "It's I who should thank you..." she murmured as he lay Serenity in her bassinet and moved his arms around Selene, holding her snug.

Back upstairs Spike gently kissed his wife's head, leaving a note on the pillow for her that he was just going upstairs for a little bit to peek at the "Pixie's pixie". As soon as he left Mana rolled over in her sleep, the days events wearing her out heavily, she instinctively reached out an arm and drew her boy to her chest, snuggling him as though he were a teddy bear.

Selene slowly lifted her head to survey the office for a moment, still surprised she had gotten no comment from any of her visitors on the redwood box still sitting in front of the open closet, the lid slanted to the side of it surprisingly neatly. Her eyes darting to the door hearing a knock, sighing softly wondering when the parade of friends would end so she could take her daughter back to their shadowy bed, but no she had to be the polite little lady, it looked bad on herself and her husband if she wasn't. Her voice tired as she replied, "It's open."

Instantly Spike pushed the door open and strolled in to see the happy family, a white stuffed rat in one hand. "Hello, hello!"

At the sight the ancient smiled playfully, "Well if it isn't the bane of my existence."

He chuckled some, moving towards the sleeping babe, looking down at the tiny cherub face. "Well isn't she right gorgeous?" He flashed the parents a grin and tossed the stuffed rat in Selene's direction, "For the cat and her kitten hm?" He smirked, "Roll it over and open the belly."

"Maybe I will with a blond rat," Selene smiled sadistically.

"Hey now lets not threaten the proud uncle hm?" the British vampire said defensively.

"Oh I do believe that would be her father if you get to have blood ties." She stated looking towards Angel.

"What? But I adopted you as my sister! I'm married to your mother! Come on! If I can't be the proud uncle I at least get to be..." he got shifty eyed a moment, "The proud uncle."

At this the ancient snickered insanely, "Yea, lets go with proud uncle."

Calmly Spike looked between the three for a moment, smiling some before motioning for Angel.

Angel sighed some, reluctantly releasing Selene and moving across the floor. "Yeah?"

Shifting his feet, Spike eyes refusing the meet the older males, transfixed instead on the coffin as he muttered, "Sorry."

The brunette arched a brow at him. "Oh? Are you then?"

"Yea..." Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "She isn't the anti-christ, she's not gonna grow up to slaughter us."

"Well I'm glad you've decided to grow up, thanks." Angel nodded.

At this the blond nodded back, "Yea well...Tell anyone and I'll kill you!"

This brought out a huge grin from his grandsire, "Same old Spike."

"Damn straight Pixie," Spike smirked, slipping something into Angel's coat pocket before wandering off.

Angel waited until he was gone and reached into his pocket to see what had been placed there, rolling the simple cigar with a pink band between his thumb & forefinger slowly.


	36. Chapter 36

Selene could be found in front of her mirror the next night tying up her long black hair with a white silk ribbon, dressed in a long red velvet gown, her body already back to its normal shape. Serenity could be found asleep in her crib in a long white gown with a tiny red bow in her pure silver hair, her fist shoved against her mouth sucking contently, Selene glancing between the sleeping baby and the razor sitting on her dresser, before turning her eyes to the door watching it lock tight and moving to stand over her daughters crib with the razor blade in her hands, her eyes transfixed on the tiny sleeping angel, "Have to do this before your daddy comes back my Dove." Slowly she slashed her wrist hard and deep, a gash that'd take a few minutes to heal before scooping the girl up, letting her suck softly at the wound, a look of bliss on Selene's face as she sat in the rocker before hearing the handle turn anyway.

Suddenly a knock came to her door, "Selene?" Angel called, "Why's the door locked?"

"I'm getting dressed love," the new mother lied, softly rocking the girl who sucked at her mothers gashed wrist, the lock slowly turning to unlock the door.

He turned the knob and pressed into the room, glancing over at mother and child. "Hmm, I see your mother didn't explain that you hold the baby to your breast to feed her hm?" As he said this he made a motion like one holding a baby to their chest.

All this got from Selene was a deadly glare, "I know what I'm doing Angel."

Quickly he held up his hands, not wanting to upset her, "Okay okay, I was just trying to make you smile."

Softly she sighed, "She's not taking to milk well, so I'm giving her the source."

Elsewhere within Wolfram & Hart, Spike was staring at a green elf outfit, "That damn bastard is dressing as Santa and I have to be his bloody pixie!"

"Aw poor baby," Mana smirked, sliding up behind him, her hands moving around his waist and sliding down to grope his package with a giggle. "If you're good maybe I'll choose to sit on the Helper's lap," she grinned, nipping at his shoulder.

Out of the blue he wiggled his nose, "I smell blood."

At this the teen frowned some. "So you ignore my sexual advances but blood, that gets your attention," she sighed.

"Sorry love," he nuzzled her, "Can't help it, the smell of strong blood just pourin' free like some ancient slashed their wrists to die."

She bit down on his shoulder, "Nice to see you've your priorities in order lover."

"Oww," Spike whined softly, "Can't help it-it's coming from our floor too. You don't smell it? It smells...yummy," he licked his jaws before pinning Mana to the wall licking her neck hard.

She grunted softly as her back hit the wall, gasping lightly, her head tilting some as she arched against him making soft sounds of shock & pleasure while the blond roughly ran his fang along her neck, his eyes darkening as he reached one hand into her panties to fondle her. Mana gasped louder as his fingers brushed over her most sensitive of places, a soft moan spilling from her lips as he continued to touch and rub.

The girl's breath came heavy as she rocked her hips, urging his explorations on, a soft whimper as the taste of blood touched her tongue, her lip trickling crimson into her mouth and down her chin. "I do," she said, her voice little more than a breathy whisper.

Smirking darkly, Spike pulled her outfit off before pushing her to their empty bed where she fell back onto the plush mattress, propping up on her elbows and smirking up at him as she let the tip of her tongue pass over her lower lip, tasting the blood that gathered there from the bite. Slowly the blond undressed as he stalked towards her, eyes transfixed like an animal on the hunt pushing her legs apart burying his face in her sweet smelling area breathing in deeply, gently biting her as her head tossed back to spill ebony curls over the sheets the color of freshly fallen snow, she arched, hips bucking slightly up, invitingly to him as she moaned deep and low. Gently he placed one hand on her stomach with a firm but gentle touch whispering thickly, "We'll have to be quick love, can't keep 'Santa' waiting."

She gasped loudly as she came for the first time, a soft whimper as it rolled over her in a warm wave, nodding at him. "Just take me please," she begged with her eyes as his smirk darkened still as he mounted her, thrusting roughly into her tightness giving a low growl of pleasure, her muscles spasmed around him as he entered her, moaning his name as she reached out and moved an arm around his neck to draw him near, causing him to burry his face into her neck, softly biting her vein again, drawing a soft whimper from the girl, her cheek pressed to his own, her mouth up to his ear so he could hear each little sound of pleasure she made. Her nails biting softly into the flesh of his shoulder. "Harder," she gasped.

Obediently Spike drove himself as hard as he could causing her to cry out softly as he pressed into the very core of her, one leg around his waist, pulling his deeper, whimpering harder with each thrust but still begged and pleased for him to continue, the line between pleasure and pain now blurred beyond distinguishing.

Spike continued ramming away, his baby blues now a dark red as he latched onto her neck again sucking softly as he roughly fondled her breast, giving one final thrust into her depths before erupting and bathing her poor abused womb in wave after wave of his scorching hot blood red seed, leaning his head back, his mouth covered in her blood hearing a knock at the door causing him to groan softly. "**Who the hell's there**?" he asked while she lay beneath him, gasping softly, blood trickling down her neck and onto the blanket beneath, her hand resting flat against his chest now as she slowly untangled her leg from around him with a soft whimper.

"Spike you're killing me here!" Lorne's exasperated voice came from the other side of the wooden door. "You were supposed to be in costume and on the floor fifteen minutes ago! Why must you guys fight me at every turn?"

"**Fuck your bloody party, this is more important**!" Spike snarled as Mana touched the side of her neck gentle, the pressed her fingers to her lover's lips, leaving a crimson smear, causing the blond to purr before burying his face against the wound again, licking it, bringing a soft giggle from Mana, who allowed him his fill for a minute or two before rolling him onto his back and straddling him neatly.

Outside the door red blinked several times before Lorne threw up his arms and stormed off down the hall to try and convince Harmony to don the elf suit.

"And exactly what do you think your doing love?" Spike smirked darkly at the teen.

She grinned back with a soft giggle, "I think it's rather obvious don't you?" She rocked her hips some, stroking his length with her slit.

"Mmm yes, such a good little Christmas present you are," the dominant blond moaned.

"I thought I was a good little present any day of the year?" The teen pressed down on his hardened shaft until he slid slowly into her until he was buried to the root.

The only reply she received was a growl as he gently pulled her down face to face with him giving her another hard and possessive kiss as she moaned softly against his mouth as her hips rose and fell, his shaft stroking her clit with each motion she made.


	37. Chapter 37

Back in Angel & Selene's apartment, the ancient gently kissed her daughter's head before murmuring, "Ang...you're due at the party in ten minutes, you are not going to ruin the night by being late Santa."

"Meh Santa is always fashionably late," he smirked some.

"No late Santa to the party, I think the elf is already being naughty," she giggled.

"Then he'll get coal in his stocking," he moved to kiss his girls lightly.

"I don't want to put her on slurry," Selene murmured.

"Then we won't put her on slurry, you're the mother you know what's best for her," Angel smiled gently at his ancient lover.

"And your the one who's adamant that there be as few ferals as possible," she countered.

Gently he shrugged, "I'd rather she be healthy."

Softly the French woman smiled, laying her daughter in her crib before staring at her gash, gently pressing it to her own lips.

Angel gently placed a hand to the back of her head and drew her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I better go before Lorne cries. Come join the party when you two are ready."

Nodding, Selene wiped her mouth softly, "We'll be right behind you _Mr. Claus_."

Within minutes Selene was headed down the hall with her daughter to the door glancing at it before the lock inside twisted open, the door opening with a slam, jarring William wide awake.

Instantly Mana jumped, naked and riding her husband. Turning to look at the door like a deer caught in the headlights before the wailing of her son caused her to jump up and gather him from the crib and bring him up to her chest. "Er... hi?" she blushed deeply.

"You're late," the French female said, her voice biting, her eyes aimed solely at Spike, ignoring her nude mother as she threw the green elf outfit at him. "Dressed and there in two minutes or else," she ordered before turning on heel, in dark red high heels at that, before moving to join the party.

"Ever think she takes these things a tad to serious?" Spike asked starting to dress.

The girl bounced the wailing child softly, trying to calm his cries and smiled at him. "Holidays have always been important to Selene, especially this one."

"Something to do with the corpses I take it?" he asked, tugging at the now tighter tights.

She nodded some. "Um, I have to take a quick shower before I join any party..." She motioned to the sticky trail now starting to creep down the inside of her thigh.

At this the blond smirked, "Leave it."

Mana made a slight face, "It's slippery and sticky and someone's gonna notice when I'm walking around smelling like sex don't you think?"

Again Spike just smirked, "Leave it!"

She sighed softly, "Yes Master." She then moved to get ready, opting for a pair of dark pants rather than a dress or skirt.


	38. Chapter 38

In the main hall Selene could be found moving through the crowd calmly, greeting various guests, the sleeping girl in her arms as she scanned the room smiling whispering, "The elf should be here any second now."

"She's dead, he's dead, they're all bloody dead!" Spike sighed.

Mana bit her lip lightly then walked past and gave his butt a little pinch, "I think you look sexy," she giggled before leaving the room and heaving towards the party, Spike following, shaking his head of the red haze he'd been in.

Selene could be found sitting off in a quite corner on her own watching the little children flock to Santa and his elf.

The teen moved quietly around the floor for a short while, making small talk with this person and that person before moving towards her daughter, "Hey baby."

"_Bonjour_ Momma," the hostess smiled.

Mana smiled and seated herself next to her, "How's she doing?" she nodded towards the angelic little girl.

"Sleeping like the dead." Selene replied before glancing around a bit and standing, "Excuse me Momma," she said softly, slipping out of the party towards the hall with the infant and her razor.

At this her mother sighed, moving back across the floor. Handing William off to Fred who wanted to fawn over the baby.

Elsewhere near the large Christmas tree Spike muttered to Angel, "They're making bloody fools of us."

"Gee what was your first clue?" Angel sighed.

"The fact that your **letting** it happen?" Spike growled as his nose gently twitched at the scent that drifted into the room, his eyes starting to get darker and he began licking his jaws abandoning his post beside Angel, stalking through the crowd towards his lover, grabbing her upper arm slightly tighter than needed.

She squeaked softly from the sock of him and turned to face him, "Something wrong baby?"

"Come with me," he hissed gently.

"Oh, okay," she glanced back over her shoulder to check on her child before being pulled away. "Where're we going?"

Without answering, Spike drug Mana into the nearest bathroom, pushing her gently to the floor undoing his tights with a growl, "The underwear, loose them. **Now**!"

The teen blinked but quickly obeyed him, shedding her lower clothing as quickly as she possibly could as Spike pushed her legs apart burying his face into her sweet folds, sliding his tongue into her lapping hard murmuring, "Such sweetness."

Suddenly Mana gasped softly at the suddenness but becoming overcome with the sensation was soon writhing on the bathroom floor, moaning as the blond lightly bit her thigh, moving upwards towards her face kissing her hard rubbing his erection against her. Another soft whimper erupted from Mana who lifted her hips to urge him in, tasting herself on his lips. Spike smirked once again before plunging his tongue into her wet cavern, his shaft entering into her other cavern ravaging her tiny body with a lusty howl of pleasure which echoed on the bathroom tile. All the while she squirmed beneath him, panting and moaning as she was pushed into the sea of pleasure over again and again.

"Ready to try for another?" he growled gently in her ear.

She whimpered softly, arching up beneath him. "Anything you want," she murmured.

"Mm that's a good girl love," Spike beamed, gently biting her collar bone causing the teen to gasp softly before starting to thrust into her at a maddening pace feeling her body collide with the floor groaning loudly, "Yes darling that's it," he growled, running his hands along her body.

Mana's bottom started to bruise from the tiles beneath her as she was bounced brutally against them though she didn't seem to notice as Spike groaned again, giving her a hard kiss before again filling her insides with his burning red cream groaning, "Yes."


	39. Chapter 39

Quietly Selene settled out in the hall ignoring all the stares from guests passing by her, humming soft hymns as she sat there on the floor with Serenity sucking contently at her wrist. Lightly she pressed her lips to her daughter's head, tears prickling her eyes, smiling some hearing the doors opening again, causing her to sigh.

Slowly glancing up to see who had come across the missing Mrs. Claus, trying to hide her bleeding wrist, the blade laying right by her.

"How is she?" Angel asked, once he finally got a few moments away from the party.

"She just went back to sleep," Selene smiled, slowly handing her up to him so she could lap at her gash.

He was gentle with the tiny body, cradling her head in one big palm, her body nestled in the other. "They really sleep a lot at first."

His bride nodded in agreement, "Especially when they're starved in the womb."

Angel smiled softly, cradling the infant, still amazed by her, "She's so small."

"Again," Selene started, standing slowly, "That's most likely the bi-product of the starvation she was subjected to."

"Either way. She's still perfect," the mock Santa beamed.

"A perfect little angel," she returned his smile, before heading back into the party with her husband and daughter and right into the flash of a camera.

Back in the bathroom Spike finally collapsed on top of Mana who nuzzled his neck softly asking him, "Better baby?"

"Mmm much," he muttered as he returned her nuzzle with a faint purr. "Spose we should go back out before King and Queen bring me down come in here."

The teen sighed, nuzzling more, "I guess so...Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it?" she asked nervously, her voice barely a whisper.

"Mean what love?" he asked reaching for his tights.

"About another baby..." she pulled back some, looking him in the eye. "I mean Will...Will was a surprise I know and you stepped up but, we don't have to if you don't want to."

Softly he smiled, "I'd love another one Love. As many as you're willin' to give me."

His you bride blushed lightly, "I'd give you the world if I could." Her lips found his and she kissed him tenderly.

Softly the Brit kissed her back wrapping his arms around her whispering, "You already have."

Her blush deepened as she clung to him tightly, "I love you..."

"Love you more darling," he smiled.

"I doubt that's possible baby," she yawned softly, fatigue pulling at her limbs. She was noticing she was tired a lot lately.

"Come on love let's get you back to bed, then I can come back and get chewed out."

"Hmm?" She nuzzled against him softly, "Can't we just lay here awhile?"

"On the floor of the _loo_?" he chuckled a little.

"I don't care as long as you're with me baby," she yawned.

"Alrighty then," he smiled kissing her head softly.

Suddenly Selene pushed open the door, stepping into the bathroom, her eyes on the pair.

Her eye lids were heavy, her face looking unwell, glancing up at the girl before promptly vomiting on the pristine tile, Selene's ancient speed the only thing preventing her mother's bile from reaching her, "Well if that's how you're going to greet me from now on I'll stay away."

"I'm sorry baby I haven't been feeling well. Spike was helping me but I needed to lie down a minute." Mana apologized.

"Yea," Spike grinned scooping the girl, whose head lolled onto his shoulder and was instantly asleep, up carefully, "Then she decided to greet our favorite grade A bitch with vomit." With that he brushed past Selene and towards the party to exit, passing Angel in the process.

The Irish male glanced towards the pair as they moved past and shook his head, "Too much spiked blood?" he asked Selene.

"I think she's really sick," she said frowning, "She'd never touch tainted! I was the black sheep of our coven."

"Hm, maybe she's just not getting enough rest or had a bad batch of slurry? I'm sure she'll be fine," Angel said, comfortingly.

"I hope so," Selene sighed rather pale herself, "I told you all that shit was dangerous."

"Hey it's only dangerous if you let it spoil," he moved to put and arm around her. "Maybe you should lie down too."

Softly she shook her head. "I don't wanna miss the gift exchange," she muttered, leaning against him to press her nose to his throat.

"Alright well at least sit down and eat something, you have to keep yourself fed to be able to feed the baby."

"I'm surprised it hasn't come across your desk," she laughed, twisting to face him, pressing her mouth to his neck.

"Surprised what hasn't come across my desk?" He pulled her close, tilting his head some to giver her access.

A small smile crossed her lips as she gently pressed her fangs to his neck, careful to keep their bodies moving so they appeared only to be dancing, "I'm killing twice as much to reach the same amount of energy."

"Hmm I hadn't heard," he let a hand fall to the small of her back.

"Divide the energy by two. It's killing me to keep her on an all blood diet," Selene sighed tiredly.

"Well maybe we should find something else that will ease the burden on your body?" Angel questioned gently.

"I won't have someone else feeding our daughter Angel!" The ancient snapped. "Maybe, maybe I can put her on a bottle, a half milk half blood mixture."

"That may help," Angel started, "We'll try it and if not then we will think of something else."

Slowly she pulled her teeth from his neck nodding, "So gentle, so trusting..."

"Do I have reason not to be?" he smiled at her.

"The fact that I have no self control when I feed?" Selene prompted.

"You haven't killed me yet lover," Angel countered.

"**You've** gotten lucky _mon amour_!" his bride countered back.

"Or maybe you have more control than you think?" the brunette asked quietly.

"Maybe you give me that control," Selene replied, blushing and muttering, "People are staring."

"Who cares? Its my party," he smirked.


	40. Chapter 40

Gently Spike tucked Mana into bed placing a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to groan softly and touch his arm very lightly, "I-I was afraid you'd get mad."

"Over what love?" he questioned, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"Over the baby. I thought you'd maybe leave us," her head turned into the pillow trapping his hand beneath her cheek.

"Of course not! Why the bloody hell'd you think something ignorant like that?" Spike asked sounding rather offended.

A tear slipped down her cheek silently as his tone rose some, she sniffed, "I don't know. Maybe it'd be too much for you, a wife, two babies, not being able to come and go like you have for over a century. Or maybe something better would come along..." In the end what it boiled down to was the girl had abandonment issues.

"Darling," the blond started, his voice much calmer, "Trust me the only thing better for me would be watching the Pixie blow up into a trillion little pieces," he laughed softly, kissing her. "I adore my girl and want a million children with her! Millions and millions, even if that includes her stray cat first born."

A smile touched her lips and she laced her fingers with his bringing their interlocked hands to her lips and lightly biting near the base of his thumb, letting the blood well up before licking it away, "Blood of my blood?"

Nodding Spike whispered, "Flesh of my flesh."

"Bone of my bone. I give you my body that we two might be one. I give you my spirit, 'til our life shall be done," both said in unison, cuddling up close.

Down the hall in the O'Neil apartment, Selene sighed sitting up in bed snuggling into the white faux fur coat, drawing Angel's glance to her. "Something wrong lover?"

"No, not really," she said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" he sat up beside her.

Nodding the ancient slumped against him, "Just trying to figure out how we're gonna make it. I can't keep doing this."

"I thought we decided to try something different?" Angel asked gently.

"We did...but if she wont take to the mix? What if it hurts her?" tears prickled Selene's frozen gold eyes, "She has to become tame Angel, she has to."

"Then maybe the slurry should be worked into her diet," he gathered her into his lap. "Even if for only a few feedings a day at first to give you a chance to recover between."

"She'll have to be tame as she grows, j-just so I can survive." She nodded with a sigh, hanging her head in sorrow, she'd hoped to raise her feral.

Seeing the defeat in her face Angel sighed, "Maybe only until she's old enough to feed herself?" he offered her a glimpse of hope.

She simply gave a nod, knowing deep in her heart it'd be impossible in this day and age.

"And if not," he said softly, "Maybe just be happy to have her? She is a beautiful little girl and if she must be tame then at least take comfort in knowing you created something so perfect?"

This returned a soft smile to the feral female who nodded, "She can be my chance to right where I fucked up with Calli." Softly she wrapped her arms around his neck, "That mortal was a fool to give up on you"

"Hey now," the brunette smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "I was the one who walked away."

Faintly his wife purred, "So gentle."

"Well my name isn't Angel for nothing lover," he laughed.

Softly Selene joined his laughter, snuggling into his chest, "The angel and the dove."

"Sounds like the perfect pair to me," Angel commented softly, closing his eyes as Selene nibbled on his ear, drawing out a soft sigh.

Once she'd stopped, Selene closed her own eyes, smiling some, "I want an entire legion of Angels to take over the world and enslave the human race."

"Hm I think that could take sometime to build," he smirked. "Not that I'm not up to the challenge of course."

"Mmm we could do it love," she laughed evilly.

"I'm sure we could," Angel agreed as his wife smiled & hugged him gently, settling against him to sleep. He in turn smiled, gently laying down, careful not to disturb her as he shifted.


	41. Chapter 41

A few night later found Selene looking at felt color swatches, Serenity asleep in her bassinet right by her mother's desk when Mana wandered in quietly, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "What are you doing?" she asked with dark circles under her eyes and she was paler than usual, the start of this pregnancy seemed to be taking more out of her than the others, even her mortal one.

"Doing something to piss Angel off of course," Selene replied, looking at her mother frowning. "You look like shit. Really Momma, you look like something the werewolf drug in, chewed on then spit up."

The teen stifled a yawn with her hand and rolled her eyes at the woman, "Well thank you captain obvious."

"Well go lay down and sleep or go kill something or something," Selene ordered.

Mana sighed some, pushing up from her seat slowly, "Yeah, okay, I guess," she frowned lightly before wandering off to her apartment and crawling into the bed, pulling the covers over her head and drifting to sleep, glad Spike had the baby today.

Her daughter too sighed and leaned her chair back until it almost tipped backwards, putting her hands behind her head, whimpering a bit herself before sighing & looking over into the bassinet, smiling softly.

Spike babbled nonsense at his son on his way to Angel's office from which his grandsire was coming out of. Angel stopped as he looked at father and son, "You know," he smirked, "Your son is going to be retarded if just keep talking like that to him."

"Keep it up mate and I won't tell you what I heard over the wire," Spike glared.

"You will and you know it," Angel replied.

"Three vampires were found dead last night, gutted like bloody trout," Spike whispered, rather pale.

"Good god man," Angel swallowed hard and stared at the blond, "Are you serious?"

The Brit nodded solemnly, "Seems we might have a bit of a problem."

"So it would sound," the brunette replied. "What's it sound like do you think?"

"Could be anything Mate," Spike contemplated, "Pissed werewolf, hormonal demon, but sounds more like the work of a slayer."

"You really think it could be a slayer?" Angel asked as he led him into the office not wanting to alert anyone.

The blond nodded, "It makes the most sense," he laid William in Serenity's spare bassinet before sitting.

His grandsire sat behind his desk and sighed, "We need to figure this out and fast."

"Well its pretty damn clear that we four can't go out and search ourselves, we'd have a giant bloody bull's-eye on our backs Mate."

Angel muttered softly under his breath, his words certainly not suitable for the baby's ears, "Wes, Gunn and Fred then?"

Spike nodded.

"Alright," Angel sighed, "But we'll have to make sure they are properly armed."

The Brit nodded again, "And you're gonna have to put her on slurry even if she fights it."

"I guess you're right. She won't like this," the CEO groaned.

"And she'd like being dead better?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"She just might," Angel sighed, "She hates the stuff."

"She's nuts too," Spike shrugged.

"Hey!" Angel snapped, "I don't insult your wife man!"

At the outburst, the blond muttered under his breath, "Puppet boy."

"Dude don't make me kick your ass again!" The brunette threatened.

"I dunno," Spike grinned, "Selene seemed to like you as a puppet stuck her hand up your ass didn't she."

His grandsire growled low, "Take your son and go back to your nympho before you find her in bed with someone else because you can't do your job as a husband!"

At this the younger male snarled throwing Angel's cup of blood in his face before taking the boy and leaving muttering, "And that William is a grade A number one vampiric asshole."


	42. Chapter 42

Next door Selene's door was shut, giggles coming from the room. As Lorne passed the office he paused, hearing the giggling and tapping on the door, "Everything alright in there Doll?"

Inside Selene snapped upright, suppressing another giggle, "Y-yea Lorne," she snickered. "J-just some paper work," she laughed insanely.

He shook his head, smirking some, "Good to hear ya so chipper Hellkitten."

"Well considering what finally arrived at my office this morning." She smirked, opening the door a crack before something rather scary popped out...an Angel puppet.

"Oh that is precious!" the demon chuckled, reaching out to touch the felt body. "Oh Angelcake isn't going to like that."

"Probably not but Serenity adores it," she snickered. "And he refuses to turn into one again."

"Well considering they destroyed the nest egg I don't think he could even if he wanted to now," Lorne reminded her.

"But it was fun sticking my hand up his..." She stopped suddenly, "Yea, probably a good idea he didn't." She erupted into a fit of giggles again.

With a snicker Lorne turned to go as his phone rang, "Well you keep on enjoying your new toy." He grinned as he flipped the phone open.

Once her friend departed, Selene retreated back into the office before her husband could see her with the puppet, stroking its face, "Aren't you a sexy little puppet!" Spotting the bottle, Selene sighed sadly moving to her mini-fridge pulling out the milk which sat on the top shelf. Gently the ancient slit her wrist, filling the bottle half way with her blood and filling the rest with warm milk.

Just as Angel predicted, Mana was in bed with someone else when Spike returned. Harmony lay at the foot of the bed talking to her while Fred sat beside Mana, giving her a gentle examination. "Mmm a threesome for me?" Spike laughed as he slipped into the room staring at the females.

Mana grinned up at him from her place on the bed, "And here I though you only had eyes for me."

"Besides," Harmony started, "Already been there."

"Shut up Harmony," the pregnant female glared coldly at the secretary.

Spotting the blond, Spike began hackling viciously, "Out, **now**!"

Mana giggled as the two women hurried from the room then held out her arms to her husband and son.

Carefully Spike handed her the boy before curling up beside her like a cat, a look of worry on his face, "You're not to leave the firm until I say understand?"

She cradled the cooing child against her chest, frowning at his father, "Why?"

"Because it's not safe right now love," he said shaking some.

"Oh, okay," she lightly touched his cheek. "What's wrong baby?"

"Three vampires were found killed tonight," Spike sighed some.

"Oh, by who?" Mana frowned, "Or what?"

"We don't know love," the blond admitted.

Gently the teen reached out and pulled his head down to rest on her thigh.

"We think its a slayer doing it," Spike sighed softer, starting to shake worse. "They had their heads severed, and their hearts ripped out."

Her fingertips gently glided over his scalp, "That's horrible!"

"We're sending others out to investigate," he said shakily.

"What do you mean others?" Mana frowned.

"Obviously Angel and I cant go out there if this thing is stalking vampires," he explained, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "Don't worry love."

Gently Mana turned her head as he spoke ad gently kissed his palm, bringing a small smile to his lips. Slowly the child became a heavy weight in his mother's arms as he fell asleep, prompting Spike to gently place him in his crib & lightly hiss his head before crawling back into bed just needing to be held, he had yet to tell the others he didn't just **hear** about the killings, he'd seen the bodies. Mana opened her arms to him, sensing something was still bothering him, "Come baby lay your head."

Smiling a little, the blond crawled into her arms, grateful to hold onto her, "How are you feeling love?"

Her arms folded around him and she pulled so they both lay on the bed now. Gently stroking him from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, "Tired."

"Maybe a bit of a bite'll help," Spike suggested, purring a little at her soft, soothing touches.

"I can't really keep it down," she pressed her cool lips to his forehead softly.

Gently Spike nuzzled her, "Anything I can do to help?"

The teen cooed gently, "You could rub my tummy and my feet," she giggled some.

Smirking, the blond kissed her before moving to the foot of the bed. She squirmed some, lifting one pale ivory leg and nestling her foot in his lap, bringing out a smirk as he started to kneed causing her toes curled as she moaned, eyes closing in bliss.

Suddenly Spike's nose flared softly, as he rubbed a bit harder, causing Mana to squeak softly as his thumb dug painfully into the arch of her foot, "Ow not so hard baby."

"Sorry love," he apologized, licking his jaws with dark eyes.

Her head fell to one side as she sighed softly, one hand resting lightly on a swollen and tender breast, lightly stroking the nipple through her shirt until it rose against the fabric. "Geez they hurt," she murmured softly.

"I can fix that love," the blond licked his fangs gently.

The raven haired teen racked an eye and glanced down at him, "You can fix hormone induced soreness?"

Gently Spike crawled over her, planting firm kisses here and there along her body, causing her to purr lightly. Softly Spike reached up to rub her breast very gently, kissing each one softly and slowly murmuring, "You're ok for this right?"

Mana gasped lightly as prickles moved through her, "Mhm Fred says this one is much stronger than William was. Even in his later months." She always felt a pang of guilt when she thought of her son's difficult pregnancy, feeling she had somehow been the cause of it. The reason her boy was weak and sickly even now. He wouldn't get to be a normal child, Fred had told her he would likely have many problems.

Smiling some, the Brit placed a small kiss on her tummy, "Good," he nipped her. "If I get to rough tell me Love."

She smiled down at him, "I will baby." Goosebumps rose along her flesh under his touch as a dark smile crossed his face, like the cat that caught the canary, as he pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, his erection grinding against her. She opened herself to him freely, suckling softly on his tongue as she pressed against him with a soft, inviting moan as he lightly raking his nails through her hair with one hand, the other wrapped around her to hold her close before he drove his spike into her hot depths with a moan, his muscle ice cold.

The teen's body spasmed against him, her head falling back as she gasped loudly, "Oh god..."

"Like that do you love?," Spike smirked darker before nearly withdrawing all of his member before ramming back, his thrusts smooth yet firm, causing her to quiver beneath him with each thrust, moaning and writhing in ecstasy. Slowly he wrapped his lips around her nipple gently starting to suck as he thrusted harder, his hand moving to rub her tummy a bit his fangs gently scratching at her breast eliciting a loud whimper as he assaulted her sore breasts, her hips bucking beneath him as she came hard. The dark smirk returned to the blond's face. "So tasty," he murmured, stroking her cheek, "You want more don'tcha love."

Her head turned and she nipped at his hand playfully, "Always."

Smirking, Spike gave a rather hard and deep thrust into her depths, suckling harder at her breast, gently biting to mix blood and milk much like her daughter did. At this Mana cried out painfully and began to whimper. "To much?" Spike murmured.

"They just hurt is all," she gasped, pressing him back down to her breast eliciting a smile from her mate who began sucking softer, his thrusting getting harder still, as he breathed in deeply the rich scent of the coppery blood. Suddenly the girl moaned loudly, arching up to meet him as her muscles clenched around his cock, trying to milk him as she came, "Spike..." she groaned with pleasure.

"That's my girl," Spike smiled softly, moving to kiss her cheek gently right as she turned into the kiss and claimed them with her own. Smirking the blond pulled his bride closer, "Want more Love?"

"I want all you'll give me," Mana purred, a low and seductive sound, while taking his earlobe between her teeth gently.

"That could be quite a bit love," the Brit smirked, running his nails gently down her body. "I want to take you all through this, right up till the moment our princess makes her debut."

She shivered softly at his touch, "Mm what makes you so sure this one is a girl?"

"Cause," he got a wicked grin on his face, "We already got a prince, need a princess to match and over throw the Pixie kingdom."

The mother to be giggled lightly, "I see, so not just because you want a little girl?"

A sheepish smile replaced his wolfish grin, "Ok so **maybe** I want a miniature Mana to spoil rotten." He finished with a hard kiss.

Mana smirked back and returned his kiss just as hard, "Can't spoil the one you already have?"

"Oh I do but I cant play dress up with the one I have," the blond replied, giving one final ungodly hard thrust.

"Sure you can just our's is adult dress up," she grinned but cried out loud with his thrust, "God **yes**!"

Softly Spike let out a content sight, gently laying on top of her still buried as deep as he could while her arms snaked around him as she held him close, "Spike? Are you happy?"

"Of course I am love, other than the Pixie Kingdom issue," he laughed, kissing her softly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The teen smiled, letting the kiss linger a moment, "Just asking. Me too."

Smiling, Spike stroked her hair gently. "For the first time in forever my life's perfect."

Gently Mana buried her face in his neck and softly inhaled his scent, "Good."

"That mean I can get some right up till she squeezes out?" he laughed.

She too laughed softly, "As long as she remains healthy throughout."

A wide grin passed his face, "Deal!" With that he sealed the deal with a gentle nuzzle & kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

Back in Selene's office the French bred vampiress gently tested the heat of the mixture, unaware of her mate in the doorway, before moving to her daughter and slowly watching the girl latching onto the bottle, "I know princess but mommy has to."

In the doorway Angel watched with a slight smile as he saw her take it, gently clearing his throat to announce himself to Selene who looked up slowly, smiling at him, "At least she's drinking it."

"That's what's important," he smiled as she nodded in agreement, her puppet still on the desk.

"I don't suppose your here to watch her while I go eat." Selene said batting her eyes.

"Er actually I've had to put a strict lockdown on all vamps in the building. No one is to leave. I'm sorry but you'll have to drink the slurry for awhile," he turned, seeing the puppet on the desk, his face dropping. "What is that thing?!"

"You can't do that to me Angel!" her eyes wide. "What did I do to deserve to be punished?" she whimpered, ignoring his comment on her toy.

"You haven't done anything lover," Angel reassured her gently. "There is someone slaughtering us out there. It isn't safe. Until we find out what and stop it no vamp is to leave the building. Wesley is already putting an enchantment over the whole building."

Sighing softly, Selene burped their daughter before laying her in the crib burying her head against him, "I-I guess this means we try the incubator idea?"

He put his arms around her with a sigh, "If it will help."

Nodding and sniffling, Selene snuggled herself against him, "It's so cold otherwise," she purred, glancing at the puppet again.

"Well if you'd let us warm it for you it wouldn't be so bad," the brunette smiled some.

"It tastes funny," she whined, snuggling closer still.

"I know but you get used to it," he stroked her back.

"I don't **wanna** get used to it," Selene sighed, closing her eyes.

"I know but there's no other option."

Sighing, she nodded, reaching her hand to the desk to grab the puppet as Angel placed a kiss to her forehead whispering, "I'm sorry."

"I-I know," she sniffled some hugging the puppet between them feeling Angel hug her tight, turning her sniffle into a loud purr. Gently she nuzzled him before pulling back making the doll wave at him.

"Why must you torture me so?" he smirked.

"I didn't do it! Spike gave me it," Selene said, quickly passing blame for her creation to her "brother" before giggling and detaching it's nose. "Besides I was in a damn holding cell when you came in!"

At this Angel sighed, "I'm gonna kill him."

"But I like it! It has a felt penis," the woman-child snickered. "Just like you did."

"Oh dear god," he groaned.

"Felt babies!" Selene giggled before starting to laugh insanely.

"No felt babies!" Angel snapped.

"But why **not** babe?" Selene pressed, wanting his answer.

"Because you're mine not a puppet's!" he replied firmly.

Laughing, his wife gave in, "Fine, fine but I get to keep it cause its cuddly and cute," Selene smiled, softly kissing him.

He nibbled at her lip, "Fine."

"Mmm," Selene nibbled back moving to undo his pants.

At the sight, Angel smirked some, "Hello."

Innocently the ancient smile back, "_Bonjour_."

And with that her hand slid into his pants.


	44. Chapter 44

A few nights later found Wesley briefing Angel, "Well I have good news and bad news."

"What are they?" Angel looked up from his desk, in no mood to beat around the bush.

"The killer apparently has a pattern," the former watcher said. "Unfortunately they apparently seem more interested in dark haired vampires instead of lighter haired ones and females over males."

The ensouled vampire frowned deeply, having two rather important beings of that description in the building, "Anything else?"

"We believe that it is just one killer and then there's this," the Brit handed him a picture of words scrawled in blood over two dead vamps reading _'I'll have my revenge'_.

"Gah!" Angel dropped the picture as if it had hurt him and instinctively rubbed his hands on his chest, "So this is a vendetta job?"

"Apparently," Wes frowned.

"Great," Angel sighed.

"But we don't know for what," Wesley admitted solemnly.

"That could be the most dangerous part," the vampire sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"We'll keep you updated," the Brit offered a small smile.

"Appreciate it," Angel returned the smile, though his was extremely shaky.

Elsewhere, Spike could be spotted sitting on the roof, staring over the city. It was here that Angel joined him a short time later and sat with a sigh. "The girls are defiantly at risk."

"So I heard," the blond sighed. "It's Buffy's kid."

At this Angel frowned deeply, "Buffy didn't have a kid man!"

"I told you before Mate, I saw the kid with my own eyes," Spike growled at him.

"Well it isn't mine I know that. Maybe that Riley dude? Or another slayer's she was raising?" the CEO offered.

"Maybe, just know she had one with her and there was then that dead one," the younger man sighed softly.

At this his grandsire groaned loudly and dropped his head in his hands, "I know why they're here then..."

"Didn't you say Selene confessed to killing one?" Spike muttered as Angel nodded in agreement. "Maybe the rat survived then."

"No," Angel sighed. "If Selene knew there was a kid she would have killed it."

"She's a feral mate," the blond argued. "She's not heartless!"

"But she also calculates risk factors," the Irish elder argued.

"Not always," his companion countered.

"When her family's involved?"

"It wasn't involved and I don't think she'd kill a kid Angel." Spike snapped defending his favorite stray.

"I doubt she knew," Angel sighed.

"You give her to little credit," the Brit said, watching the city. "So, you three are staying here then?"

"Three?" his grandsire repeated.

"They said dark haired vampires mate," Spike said calmly.

"And females but only that they preferred that not that it was strictly that." Angel reminded his younger companion.

"Well I cant bloody well sit around here all night!" the blond sighed.

"Well how did you put it? You could be fucking a hot fourteen year old body?" the older male laughed.

"She's fragile right now," Spike sighed softly.

At this Angel snorted, "If she was so fragile you wouldn't be fucking like savage bunnies all day."

"Well if that damn smell would stop," the blond grumbled.

"Yeah blame the 'smell'," the brunette laughed. "Admit it Spike you are an animal. You can't keep your paws off the poor girl."

"**She** tied **me** to a bed last week and raped me for three hours!" Spike snapped, "And besides at least mine isn't the one fucking a wee little puppet man!"

"Hey!" Angel growled and shoved the blond who lost his footing and slipped, barely able to grab the edge. "Clumsy much?" Angel taunted.

"**Help me damn it**!" Spike yelled his grip weakening.

"Aw the big bad Spike can't pull himself up?" Angel continued taunting the younger man.

Glancing down, Spike spotted an open window and quickly formulated a plan. Suddenly he released the ledge and swung himself into the window, screaming as if he really had fallen to his death. Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect because at this Angel peered over the edge and shrugged upon seeing a bloodstain but no body below stalking inside with a heartless, "Whatever."


	45. Chapter 45

Back inside the building, Angel began moving to hideout in his office, that paperwork wouldn't finish itself, only to find his wife sitting on his desk, nursing their angelic daughter. The sight brought a smile to his face, "Hey lover."

"_Bonjour amour_," Selene smiled back palely, the girl sucking at her wrist happily.

"Isn't she taking to the milk?" he questioned gently, careful to keep his voice extremely neutral.

"She is," his bride said softly, "I just miss the closeness." At this Angel smiled nodding in understanding.

Elsewhere in the building Spike entered his apartment with a small sigh. "Well love, good news and bad news."

Mana looked up from the floor where she sat on a blanket playing with William, "Oh? What's going on?"

"Good news is I can go pick up dinner now," he beamed at the pair proudly, "Bad news is you and the stray stay here."

At this the teen smiled softly, she had been pretty much homebound since they returned from the hospital with Will anyway.

Stroking her hair softly, Spike smirked again, "Angel tried to kill me, so I dumped a body on his car."

She frowned lightly, "Why did Angel try to kill you?"

"Bit of a disagreement," he smirked.

This time Mana returned the smirk, "You were teasing him again weren't you?"

"We were discussing Buffy and his kid," the blond said matter of factly.

"Baby why do you insist on pissing him off?" She bent down and put both her lips to the baby's tummy and blew making loud noises, smiling at the squeals of joy from the boy.

"Because I know what I damn well saw!" he snapped.

"Mm," she gently turned the boy over, frowning at a large bruise on his side. "Maybe it was your baby?" She said half distracted, "Babe did you do this?" She moved so he could see the discolored patch of skin.

Frowning at the bruises, Spikes temper began to get the best of him, "Of course I didn't! Exactly what the bloody hell are you implying woman?"

"I'm not implying anything baby, just trying to find out how he got it. You sure you didn't hold him a little too tight?" There was no tone of accusation in her voice merely curiosity as she was thinking if perhaps she might have done just that as well.

"I'm always careful with him. Maybe he rolled over onto a toy?" he asked, calming down.

"No I don't put him to bed with toys..." she trailed off.

Suddenly Spike began twitching softly his nose wriggling at the scent that only seemed to find him causing his manhood to twitch as well as the teen gently picked the boy up, "Maybe I should take him to Fred," she frowned lightly, looking to Spike. "What do you think babe?"

"Put him to bed," Spike said deeply, "See if it clears up in the morning." Slowly he licked his fangs, "Could of been the stray or the pixie holding him to hard."

The girl seemed hesitant but nodded laying him gently in his crib and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, while Spike began to undo his jeans, his eyes transfixed on her ass. The fabric of her lose fitting skirt was pulled tight to the curves of her bottom as she bent down, causing the older Brit to stalk over to her silently, quickly jerking the skirt and panties down rubbing his hard cock against her tight little asshole. Quickly she bolted upright with a jerk, startled at the suddenness of his actions, "What are you doing!"

"Taking what's mine love," he growled gently in her ear bending her back over.

She frowned lightly as she was bent over the crib, the baby looking up at her in shock, "Baby not like this. Not with him staring at me."

"Go to sleep Will!" Spike growled, moving her over to the bed, bending her over it, his hands covering her tummy as he held her still, eliciting a soft whimper from her as she let her face press into the mattress some. "Shh love, won't hurt a bit. You **do** trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do," Mana replied softly as he began lightly kissing her throat.


	46. Chapter 46

Several hours later, Mana pulled away from him, crawling across the bed and slipping into the bathroom, hiding the tears that had welled in her eyes as she did so. The shower could be heard from within and this brought a frown to the blond's face as he moved across the room, opening the door, "Mana?"

The teen stood naked under the hot stream of water with her eyes closed, tears mixing with the water. "What?" she tried to make her voice sound casual as he slipped into the shower with her, gently pulling her to him. She sniffed softly and leaned back against his chest lightly. "What's come over you lately?" her head hung some, wet hair plastered to her skin, "You used to be gentle, now its like you want to hurt me."

"You know I'd never hurt you on purpose love, you're precious. Now the whore, yea I tried to kill her once," he cuddled her close. "I just cant seem to control myself sometimes," Spike whispered kissing the top of her head reaching down to rub her tummy.

Mana placed her hand against his over her middle and slowly slid it down, inviting him to touch her, "I don't mind giving myself to you, I don't. But we have to think about harming the baby too."

Smiling a little, the blond softly slid his fingers into the depths as he nodded, the smell of the water over powering the usual scent, "I still want to take you right up till she's squeezing out."

Her head rested against his shoulder as she moaned softly, "I know baby, but we'll have to be gentler I don't want to hurt her."

Nodding, he softly stroked her inner walls murmuring and kissing her neck, "You ever done it when you were delivering?"

"Er no," she turned to kiss him. "Seems a little counter productive to be pushing and have someone pushing it back in no?"

Gently Spike laughed, kissing her deeply, "Well I wouldn't be in when she was coming out love."

"Well I would hope not she might lose an eye," Mana smirked, nipping at him.

"I can assure you she'd be perfectly safe the entire time," the blond smirked back, pulling the curtain shut.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Selene sat staring down towards the street as Angel came up quietly behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Hey."

Slowly she looked up some, her skin ghost pale, "Hey."

Worried by her appearance, the Irish male rubbed softly, "Have you been eating?"

"A little," she nodded with a weak smile.

"You need to keep your strength up lover," he softly pressed his lips to her head.

"I'm trying as hard as I can Angel," Selene whimpered softly.

"I know but you have need for more food now," Angel stated in a calm, gentle voice. "Maybe I should get the team to bring you back something fresh tonight?"

At this the older vampiress's eyes seemed to light up at the thought, "Please?"

He nodded some, "Okay."

Smiling softly, Selene hugged him softly, "_Merci amour_."

Lovingly the ensouled male hugged her back, "You're welcome."

Gently she purred, snuggling against him, "What do we do about the slayer?"

Angel sighed some and shook his head, "I truly don't know."

"There's no way all of us could get out of L.A. safely together," Selene rationalized.

"No they'd expect any escape attempt," he agreed quietly.

"But we can't stay here," she sighed. "There's no way they wouldn't hear about us."

"I don't know what to do Selene. They have all the exits of the city covered," Angel ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"There has to be a way, even if we smuggle the others out one by one," Selene stated firmly in that maddeningly rational tone of hers.

"How?" he questioned, "They even have the sewers covered."

"The mortals can escape conventionally, planes, cars," his ancient lover argued weakly, "I'm sure they'd let demons pass too if they just want us."

"But it's the vampires at risk," Angel reminded her.

"They'll kill the others just for harboring us," Selene muttered sadly.

"Maybe," he sighed.

"If we can get the others out first..." she started. "Then I can use my money, private helicopters, to get you, Serenity, Momma and Spike out."

"We won't leave you behind!" Angel snapped suddenly realizing the implication.

"You will if I say to," Selene said firmly. "I'm old enough to survive."

"You should know by now that none of us would leave you," he said softer.

"I'd be right behind you!" She argued back.

"Why not ****with**** us?" The younger male pleaded.

"Because I can fly behind you. Distract them if I have to," Selene stroked his hand gently.

"And if they get you?" Angel pleaded again, terrified of loosing her.

"I'm to strong to be taken down easily, I might get burned but I can escape," she smirked rather cockily.

"And I don't like it," he growled stamping his foot.

"And I don't like them being here!" Selene hissed, near tantrum mode.

"They won't agree to it," Angel smirked suddenly.

"Momma and Spike or everyone else?" She cocked her head.

"All of them. None of us will risk you for ourselves," he stroked her cheek softly before she jerked back.

"Stop being a noble bastard, you'll **all** do as I say. Last time I checked I'm still the oldest thing in this building," Selene boasted, throwing her age into the fight.

"Not really Illyria's well into her thousands. Besides age doesn't make you boss," Angel smirked deciding if she'd play the age card, he'd play the rank card.

"This coming from my underage lover?" She laughed bitterly. "Please, I want you all safe."

"And we want you safe," he said softly.

"We can all be safe if we get out of this damn city!" Selene yelled.

"Selene, it's the slayer's kid," Angel sighed sadly.

"So it's just one mortal," she frowned softly.

"We don't yet know if they are working alone or not," the CEO reminded her gently.

"Then I'll find out," the ancient French female growled, baring her fangs dangerously.

"You are not leaving the building Selene. If not for me then for our daughter," by now he was getting desperate to divert her from her suicidal plans.

"I'm **not** standing by letting this bitch come after you!" She shrieked.

"You'll do as your told for once! It's important!" Angel snapped loudly at her causing his ancient love to step back, unused to this dominating behavior, giving a small nod, muttering a quiet, "Yes sir."


	47. Chapter 47

As Selene and Angel fought atop the building, a young woman with long blond hair moved to the front of the building. Slowly she wandered in wearing nice pants and a white turtleneck with a gold cross, looking around the office spotting Mana who sat humming a soft tune to her son as she held the bottle of crimson liquid for him to drink. The teenage mother paid no mind to anything around her but her son. "What a good boy William," she cooed as he pushed the bottle away and burped on his own.

The stranger glanced at the pair, her light blue eyes noticing the bottle as she casually approached them. "Isn't he a little young for fruit punch?" she asked calmly.

Mana glanced up momentarily at the stranger then turned back to her son "Hm I would assume so yes. Good thing it isn't blood."

The young woman frowned making a note of this, her eyes scanning the room for anyone who could be of assistance.

The teen noted the girl's frown and, sitting the boy on her knee as she set the bottle beside her, the thick liquid clinging to the sides. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak to someone about hiring a lawyer," she stated a bit shyly.

The raven haired mother arched a brow, "What sort of lawyer? Car accident, divorce, supernatural and mystical?" She was free with her words about the supernatural here because one look around would tell anyone something wasn't quite normal, what with the demons and the sort strolling around in Armani suits.

"Supernatural," the girl replied. Mana in response pointed in the direction of Gunn's office, though anyone could really handle it. Something was off about her. William now fed grew sleepy and announced this with a large yawn, flashing his newly sprouting fangs as he did so. Instantly the stranger went off towards the direction Mana pointed before darting away, wandering aimlessly around the office, seemingly unnoticed.

Eventually her wanderings caused her to bump headfirst into Angel who frowned and arched a brow at her, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry," she squeaked, "I was looking for a lawyer."

"Okay," he frowned some. "Well most of the lawyers offices are down the hall marked 'Lawyers Offices'."

This brought a blush to her pretty and some what familiar face, "Was also looking for a washroom."

"Washrooms are off the main lobby by the big sign that says washrooms." He frowned some, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," the blond smiled softly.

"Hmm okay, well good luck with your lawyer, and bathroom thing." Angel shook his head some as he headed back to his office.

Once the brunette was gone from sight the female began wandering again, growling slightly, "I know you're here. I can smell you."

Elsewhere in the building, Selene sat in the lounge with Serenity who was sucking on her mother's finger as Spike came up beside the pair and took a seat to her right, "Hey. How's the lil bit doin?" He grinned down at the baby.

"She's getting a bit stronger," Selene smiled, and while the infant **did** look better, her mother looked worse.

At this the Brit nodded some, "So I hear there are takeout orders for you tonight hm? Mind if I make one of my own to go through you? I don't think your mother is getting enough out of the slurry." He seemed a bit worried, even with as sickly as Will is and was Mana still glowed throughout his pregnancy, now she just seemed lethargic and gaunt.

"Of course," Selene nodded. "If they'd just let me **out** of this hellhole I could teach you how to hunt for yourself."

"I **know** how to hunt thank you," Spike snapped. "I just choose to feed the way I do. Got used to it when the bloody chip was in my noggin."

"You had chips in your head? Were they Cheetos or Jays?" The ancient child roared with laughter at her own lame joke.

He on the other hand blinked a few times and put his head in his hands with a sigh, "Not potato chips you nit! It was some electronic thingy the government popped in my brain."

"Well that was stupid of you to let them," she smirked. "I should take all three of you out and show you how to hunt proper."

"I didn't have much choice kitten when they drug out from a distance."

Outside the door the stranger froze, looking at the three of them, Serenity now in her uncles arms. Slowly her eyes hardened, _So the bastard married the murdering bitch and they had a little whore._ she thought as she watched.

"Poor _bebe_," Sel murmured kissing his forehead, "Better?"

He smirked at his 'sister' and nodded. "Much thank you," he handed off the baby to her mother when his phone rang. "'Ello?" He sighed, "On my way love." He hung up. "Your mother's not feelin' well again," he frowned softly. "Might have to terminate..." he looked hurt at the idea.

Frowning, Selene got up to follow, neither paying any mind to the stranger who watched them pass, glaring at them.

Spike lead Selene through the building and slipped into his and Mana's apartment, emerging moments later with his wife, wrapped in a vomit smeared sheet, her head lolling awkwardly as she was clearly unconscious, he was rushing towards the medical floor.

"**Momma**!" Selene's voice caught in her throat rushing over kicking Spike in the leg so he released Mana, switching the fourteen year old for the six month old before he could move, lowering her to the ground again ripping open her wrist forcing it against her mouth.

He seemed thoroughly confused at the goings on but gained his composure quickly, forcing her off her mother. "Hey now! Anyone can see you aren't well enough to feed the babe let alone her. Come on Fred'll fix her proper," his nostrils flared as the scent hit him full force in the face.

Snarling, the ancient bared her teeth at him. For the first time since they'd met well over a decade ago, she truly looked as if she may rip him limb for limb, "Take Serenity to Angel!" Her gold eyes were starting to turn brown again, "Go **now** William!"

Spike growled, a deep sound rumbling low in his throat before turning to find the Poof and deposit the girl in his arms without so much as a 'here' before rushing off to find his wife once more. Angel meanwhile just blinked several times down at the smiling little girl. "Well hello beautiful," he glanced at the door but decided he probably didn't want to know. Serenity's only response was to coo.


	48. Chapter 48

In the meantime, Selene had already moved her mother into another room, softly stroking her cheek, "Shh, that's it Momma. Just like when you were a fledgling. That's it, good, little more now, good _cheri_."

Mana latched onto Selene's wrist but took just enough to calm the wave in her stomach, "T-thanks."

A frown crossed her daughter's face, clearly disapproving, "Take more."

"No," the teen turned away. "You think I don't smell you when you bleed yourself? And I can't see you clearly aren't fed proper. Take me to the infirmary baby I won't risk you for myself." Her voice was weak but her words stern.

"I'm fine Momma. A bit more and you'll be ok. Please, I know you hated him but it's strong," Selene pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Save it for the baby," Mana offered her a weak smile before closing her eyes.

"I'll have more tonight! Besides she's being weaned," she continued to plead.

"Baby please? Besides I don't think I could take another ravishing right now," her mother smirked.

Selene cocked her head confusedly, whimpering, "You're pale! You look dead!"

"I **am** dead baby," Mana laughed softly. "I have an prenatal with Fred in an hour anyway. I'm sure she'll see me early."

All the immortal woman-child could do was whimper, clearly on the verge of tears.

"I'll be okay baby, just not enough sleep I'm sure," her mother tried to reassure her only to cause her to burst into tears.

"Please! A little more?" Selene sobbed.

"I said no Selene." Mana stated firmly, eliciting yet another sob from her daughter.

"**Fine die on me then! You won't be the first parent to!**" The older female wailed before fleeing the office in tears.

Mana whimpered softly as she lay alone in the room. "Um, infirmary? Please?" She couldn't even call someone since her cell was in the apartment and she was way too weak for a mind link.

Slowly the stranger peeked in, "Are you alright ma'am?"

The teen groaned softly as she tried to sit up, "You again?" She frowned, "Wouldn't happen to know where the medical floor is would you?"

"I think so," the girl inched closer. "Are you ok? You look like you were attacked."

"Attacked?" Mana parroted, frowning some. "Hardly, just uncomfortably pregnant."

"There's blood all over your mouth," the stranger pointed out.

The teen reached up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sure enough it came away smeared with blood, "Oh, it's nothing. Just my daughter thinking food solves everything," she smiled weakly.

"You're a vampire then?" the blond girl narrowed her eyes some at her.

Mana was getting suddenly uncomfortable with the situation, and the fact that no one knew where she now was. "Er, it's pizza sauce?" she tried to scoot back some.

Gently the girl held out her hand, "Lets get you to the infirmary."

The abandoned mother's hand shook slightly as she hesitantly took the girl's hand, "Thank you."

Nodding, the stranger helped her into the hall seeing Spike headed their way. Mana leaned against the wall as her gaze fell on spike, a smile brightening her pale face as she reached out to him. She'd feel a lot more comfortable in Spike's arms truth be told. "Hey baby!" she said weak but happy.

"'Ello love. Make a friend did we?" The Brit flashed her a devilish smile.

The teen smiled faintly, her knees clearly shaky. The stranger's soft blue eyes locked to his darker ones, her dark blond hair in soft loose curls, "My name is Trinity. I think your friend here needs a doctor sir."

Mana latched onto his arm when he got near enough, taking his hand and pressing it to her middle where, with some concentration small fluttery movements could be felt, "She's hungry baby."

Smiling softly Spike nodded, "Let's see if the Pixie brought takeout." After thanking Trinity, he helped his bride to the elevator.

Once inside she leaned on her husband, her movement careful and slow, "I kind of feel like redhead tonight." At this he laughed.


	49. Chapter 49

In the main lobby, Selene cowered under Harmony's desk, tears still swimming in her frozen gold eyes. It was here Angel found her as he sat himself on the desk and gave a light tap on top, "Someone's hungry mommy," the baby fussing in his arms.

Slowly the mother came out, white as paper, gently taking her daughter, "_Bonjour cheri_. You love me still." Angel smiled as he watched the baby cooed happily at her mother.

Smiling and crying some, Selene tore open her wrist, much deeper than need be, before letting the beautiful infant have what appeared to be the last of the blood in her body while Angel sat there watching his girls. Softly Selene pressed her lips to her daughters forehead, kissing her, looking if at all possible, even whiter than before.

At this the younger Irish male frowned some, "I sent out a special team to bring you back some food. They brought a few because someone noticed you weren't looking too great."

Instantly the mother's smile fell, "So you don't like how I look now?" Tears began to return to her eyes, "**Fine**! See if I ever come near **you** again Liam O'Neil!" She screamed holding the girl close and running for the elevator where Trinity was.

Angel groaned, "Damn it I didn't mean it like that!" he called after her, getting up to follow, reaching the elevator just as its doors shut.

"Everything alright sir?" Trinity asked quietly.

"Hm?" he glanced up at the girl and sighed. Damn she looked familiar. "Yeah fine. My wife is just a little emotional. You're rather nosey you know."

"Sorry," she smiled some. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Don't drink coffee sorry, besides I think the hysterical wife is a little more important don't you?" Angel questioned as Selene sat on the elevator floor with their child.

"Just give her some time to cool off. I'm sure she'll be fine," Trinity flashed him a smile, her k9's just a bit sharper than they should be for a mortal.

At this Angel frowned, "You obviously don't know my wife. Are...are you coming on to me?" He skirted around her and tapped on the elevator door, "Come on Selene!"

~Go fuck yourself in Hell Angel!~

He groaned, "Fine guess I'll go have coffee with the weird woman who offered then. Then I'll eat your lunch."

~**Fine**,~ she snapped. ~**Leave me for a Buffy clone!**~

The ensouled vampire felt like face palming, "That's it! Quit your sulking! I only meant that people were noticing you weren't feeding right now get out here and go eat!" He pried the doors apart only to find an elevator shaft, the cart gone. At the sight he groaned and threw his arms up, storming back into his office where his daughter lay asleep in her bassinet, his window shattered. He blinked wondering how the hell she managed that and scooped up the baby to find her a safer place. "Harmony, I'll be in Selene's office tomorrow."

Down in the infirmary Spike swore into his phone, causing Mana to look up from the exam and frowned at him, "What's wrong baby?"

"Slight situation love," he sighed.

Again she frowned, "What'd Selene do now?"

The blond shook his head, "Don't worry love. Just rest."

The teen grabbed out and took his hand. "Are you leaving me here?"

"Just going to the _loo_ princess," he smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're lying to me."

"Am not!" Spike snapped some.

"Are so! You're gonna leave me by myself again and probably get yourself killed!" Mana's lip quivered.

"Where the bloody hell'd you get an idiotic idea like that? I'm going **right** over there to the nice _loo_, taking my plonker outta my pants, and take a nice long crimson piss, care to watch?" Spike growled slightly.

Her lip quivered a little more, her nails digging into his wrist, "Swear you'll come back."

He sighed, "I just wanna take a bloody piss!"

"You're avoiding the issue!" A single tear fell from and slid down her cheek. She was terrified Fred would say she had to terminate and she didn't want to be alone.

Seeing this the blond sighed again and unzipped his pants, taking a piss under her bed.

"Gross!" Mana looked up to see Fred frowning at him.

"I **told** you I had to take a fucking piss!" Spike sighed yet again.

"You coulda just said '_I promise I'll be right back_' and I woulda let you go!" Mana growled, which simply caused Spike to smirk.

A little later, he tucked Mana into their bed before sitting in front of the window.

"So that's it?" she sighed. "I just have to eat more?" she grumbled. "All that poking and prodding for nothing! Gimme my baby!" she muttered.


	50. Chapter 50

Angel had spent the better part of the night hunting for Selene, after leaving the baby in the care of Lorne, who was better than any TV in his opinion, but had to cut it short as the sun began to rise.

Serenity, meanwhile, had begun to whimper and wail just before her father came home, her brown eyes catching the light, the gold flakes more noticeable.

Lorne was rather dumbstruck at the moment, Angel hadn't left him with bottles or even any instructions on what the little rugrat ate. He bounced her lightly and offered her a finger to play with, which she immediately latched onto sucking on it contently, closing her eyes again. The demon let out a sigh of relief, lightly bouncing the girl as she sucked on his finger while waiting for Angel to come home.

Elsewhere in the main lobby, Trinity reentered, at opening, with short pale blond hair, and dark blue eyes, wearing a short black skirt and a red top holding a folder, "Hello?"

Standing up behind her desk outside Angel's office, Harmony smiled at the woman chipper as always she greeted her, "Morning! Are you here to see Angel or someone else?"

The stranger nodded with a sweet smile, "I have a job interview."

"Oh with who?" the secretary glanced down, flipping through her appointment book, "Do you have an appointment?"

Trinity nodded, "At nine-thirty with a Mr. O'Neil."

Harmony frowned, flipping again. "Unless you're a chaos demon," she looked her over, "and I doubt you are, then you're mistaken."

"I know I made the appointment," Trinity said firmly.

"Nope sorry, just a .... name I won't even try to say. No 'Summerland' anywhere in here sorry." The blond offered a sympathetic smile.

"I **know** I called, I triple checked. A Mr. Pratt said to come in," the woman protested.

At this Harmony giggled madly, "**Blondiebear**? Sorry he doesn't man the phones. Now I know you must be mistaken."

"I'm very certain I'm not," Trinity growled.

"I'm the only person who makes appointments for Angel. But if you'd like I can call Spike up here to tell you himself?" Harmony reached for the phone.

"That's alright," the girl sighed. "I can wait I suppose."

"Angel isn't coming in today. He called in sick awhile ago. Maybe you should leave and come back another day," the stranger was really giving the secretary a serious case of the heebie-jeebies.

"Well I was really hoping to see someone today," Trinity frowned.

"Well there's really no one else for you to see," Harmony stated. "Spike is with his family and Angel is sick. Lorne is in Japan on business and Gunn is in court."

"I really do need to try and get an interview. If you could set something up for me?" Trinity sighed.

"Sorry would you like me to pencil you in for..." the ditz flipped again, "Thursday October 27th 2011." She looked up and shrugged some.

The stranger scowled, "I was thinking something closer."

"But he's fairly booked up I have a 3:30 to 3:45 free on the day I mentioned nothing else sorry," Harmony shrugged.

"And there's no one else I can see?" Trinity asked.

"What sort of job are you looking for?" the secretary questioned.

"I was told there was a lawyer position opening for supernatural lawyers," the strange woman explained.

"That would probably fall under Gunn's category," Harmony explained. "I can take your résumé and pass it on to his secretary if you'd like? as I said he is in court today and possibly the rest of the week or more."

Sighing, Trinity fished out the folder, handing it to Harmony who flipped her date book closed. As soon as the stranger left, Harm dropped the folder into the trashcan under her desk and resumed working.

Back inside Selene's office, Serenity sat staring out her window at the huge ball of light, whimpering. Angel sighed softly, picking the girl up and patting her back while he fetched her a bottle. The infant however had other ideas as she tried to bite his neck, but being toothless all she could do was gum him, causing Angel to softly chuckle, "That tickles." Her only response was another soft whine.

"I know beautiful but it's the best I can do until mommy comes home," he sighed as he offered her the bottle which she reluctantly took.

~Angelus~

Angel glanced up, "Hmm?"

~~Angelus come play with me! Leave that pathetic bastard behind!~ the voice echoed in his mind.

He glanced around, "What pathetic bastard?"

~Angel...~

All the while Serenity stared out the window whining.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Angel bounced her gently who simply clung to him all day and into the night.


	51. Chapter 51

The next night, Selene stumbled out of Angel's office apparently in perfect condition with the exception of small healing cuts. As she stumbled around the corner with slightly blurry eyes, she recognized the beautiful sight before her, smiling softly before scooping up the girl from Angel's arms before looking at him, "You need a new window _amour_."

The Irish male blinked several times, "Yes, I noticed that last night. Where have you been?"

"I don't really remember, woke up in the Earth, stumbled into a mafia HQ..." she frowned, "I think I mighta gluttoned myself."

"Feeling better now?" Angel asked gently.

"Much," Selene smiled, nuzzling his neck.

"That's good," he hugged her. "Don't do that again please?"

"Did I do something unpleasant?" Selene questioned softly.

"You shattered my window, disappeared all night and all day and left me with no real idea of how to take care of the baby." Angel sighed heavily.

At this she frowned, "Didn't you give her her bottles, or your wrist?"

"Once I found the bottles I did," Angel sighed.

Selene looked at him strangely before relaxing, "Come, you need rest."

"I need a lot of things right now," he sighed, following her.

Gently Selene lay Serenity in her bassinet before undressing Angel, pushing him to the bed and tucking him in. As he sighed and relaxed into the bed, Selene sang softly until she was sure he was fast asleep before taking Serenity with her to check on her mother.

Mana was curled up in her bed, naked and content as she watched him on the other side of the room, though closed her eyes as though asleep if ever he looked her way. She liked to watch him sometimes without his knowing, liked to see him when he was just being. Not her lover, not the '_limey_ son of a bitch' she often herd Angel call him but just William, the man he was before it all. All the while Selene stood in the doorway watching them both silently, hovering just an inch off the ground so she would make no sound, her gold eyes fixed, the wheels in her head working before she turned to go.

Quietly Spike stared out the window still, "She smells nice. Like cinnamon, you smell more like flowers love."

The teen blinked some, blushing lightly as she was caught. "Who?"

"Peaches' kitten. She smells like cinnamon and peppermints," he said moving to the bed wrapping his arms around her.

She purred softly, snuggling up against his chest, "Oh, I never noticed."

Smiling, the Brit pulled her closer, softly and absentmindedly rubbing her back, "I love you Mana."

The girl sighed very softly and planted a trail of kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. "I love you too Spike."

At this Spike's smile softened, causing Mana to nuzzle him gently, "Are you alright? You seem as if something is bothering you?"

"Just got a lot on my mind love," he nuzzled her back softly, "Don't worry bout it."

"You know you can talk to me," she snuggled closer.

"Yea, I know. Just a feeling something's up..." he trailed off kissing her forehead.


	52. Chapter 52

The next morning Trinity returned to the firm with another folder in hand, hoping to catch someone else at the main desk only to be disappointed by the sight of Harmony with her head down typing away at her computer on some paperwork Angel needed finished. Quietly the woman snuck past towards the 'bathrooms'. Just after she passed, Harmony's nose twitched, she could swear she'd smelled that perfume before. Glancing up the secretary couldn't see anything or anyone out of the usual, so she tried to shrug it off.

Slowly Fred walked down the hall, papers in her hand which she scanned as Trinity approached, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Miss LeBeau's office."

The head of the science department glanced up and smiled brightly, "You've actually passed it." She motioned for the blond to follow her. "It's almost right next to Angel's."

"Thank you," the stranger smiled following her.

As they passed Harmony's desk Fred stopped, "Oh right, hang on," she said to the woman as she turned and handed her papers to Harmony, "I need Angel to look at these if possible please Harmony? Thank you." All the while Trinity was careful to keep her head down, using her hair to hide her face. Fred turned and pointed to the third door on the right side of the wall, "That's Miss LeBeau's office there. I need to get back to the lab."

"Thank you," the stranger smiled heading into the office quietly, locking it behind her. "Murderous bitch!"

Selene had been watching wrestling when she heard the stranger, startled and jumping to her feet with wide eyes she let out a loud scream before the blond slammed a stake through the ancient's throat, pulling out a dagger, "May flights of demons wing you to your hell."

Down the hall Spike lifted his head at the sound, "What the bloody hell?"

At this, Mana glanced up from her snuggling with her family and frowned, "That sounded like.... Go. Now!" She shooed him away quickly, being on strict bed rest herself. Quickly Spike bolted up the stairs as Mana cradled Will to her chest, ~What's wrong?~

Selene unfortunately couldn't focus her mind enough to reply, and instead simply coughed up black blood.

The lack of reply brought a frown to her mother's face, ~Spike's coming baby!~

Indeed the Brit was, racing up the stairs, yelling for everyone he passed to follow him, into Selene's office, several team members with weapons drawn. Rapidly color drained from their faces as they saw their ancient friend laying on the floor in a puddle of her own dark blood. "No! God no. Kitten! Kitten say something!" Spike pleaded with the ancient who could only gurgle and stare up at them with pleading eyes, the baby's bassinet upside down.

"Um guys," Lorne noticed the upturned bassinette first. "Where's precious?" he looked around quickly.

Weakly Selene gurgled, "Ang..."

"Shh love, don't talk," Spike whispered, ripping his tee-shirt to tie around her throat as she whimpered weakly feeling his hand pressing hard on her chest with the rest of his shirt. Tears prickled the blond's eyes as he added pressure to the wounds scooping her up, "T-there's easier ways to get affection Kitten!"

Weakly Selene dug her nails into Spike's chest whispering, "S-she had a daughter," and then promptly passed out.

Fred looked up at the sudden entrance of no less than half a dozen people, her eyes falling to the woman in Spike's arms. "What happened? Put her on the table!" She hurried towards the group.

"Some idiot had the bright idea to stab her. I-I tried to stop it," Spike stammered weakly, stroking Selene's hair back softly. "It's gonna be ok love," he murmured. "Be a good girl for the nice doctory people ok?" he smiled some leaving before glaring at the nearest person, "I want this place on lockdown! No body gets in or out!"

Softly Fred made gentle cooing noises over the woman as she tended to her, extremely careful with her as Selene stared up with wide, frightened eyes, blood oozing from her sever wounds.

Meanwhile the Pylian scanned the room with a careful eye, looking for anything out of place. Inside the closet Trinity messed her hair and tore her clothes a bit before stumbling out of Selene's closet looking like she'd been in a fight.

"T-thank god your here!" she cried stumbling to the group. "T-there w-were two men. T-they hurt me and that girl. P-please," she whimpered pathetically.

"Woah! Hey there cupcake, what's happened to you?" Lorne asked softly.

"T-they stabbed t-the lady, t-tried to rape me," Trinity whined collapsing in his arms crying, her tears tinted red.

He frowned as he caught her, seeing no signs of such an attack, "It's okay. They're gone now."

Nodding she whimpered again, "I don't wanna be alone."

The demon frowned again, "Well I got work to do. Everyone does."

"P-please," Trinity whimpered softly.

"Okay, okay you can stay with Mana I guess. I hear she needs help with the baby lately anyways," he led her off towards the apartment where Mana slept in her bed, Will in his crib silent as the grave as his mother slept, opting to gnaw on himself like a good little babe.

Softly Trinity smiled some crawling into a chair to rest and plot.

Back in an office Spike sat on the phone with Angel, "Angel, the slayer is one of us."

"What the hell do you mean one of us?" the absent CEO exclaimed.

"You're not gonna like this mate. Somebody staked Selene. I put us in lockdown." Spike sighed softly.

"**What**? Find that son of a bitch!" Angel growled.

"I'm already on it. Angel, it's bad," the Brit said, his voice shaking.

"Don't tell me that!" The Irish male cried out causing Spike to sigh softly.


	53. Chapter 53

A little later Mana stirred, her body clock telling her it was time to feed the baby. With a jaw cracking yawn she sat up to find a woman watching her son, "What the- Are you stalking me or something?"

Softly Trinity whimpered softly, "T-they said I could stay here a-after the lady was killed."

The teen bolted upright, "**Who** was killed?"

"The black haired lawyer," the blond said softly.

"Selene," Mana whispered in shock, her face blank as Trinity gently reached out to stroke her cheek causing Mana's back to stiffen some, "What happened to my daughter."

"Two men came in during my interview and attacked," she lied before comforting her then excusing herself to the bathroom.

A half hour later Spike returned to the apartment his voice rather soft and sad, "Love?"

The teen was sitting by the window, William cradled in her arms, his bottle seemingly forgotten in her grasp. At this Will fussed as he got more impatient for his meal, causing Spike to slowly take the boy, giving him his bottle. "Love, Kitten's upstairs in the infirmary."

Mana looked up at him, her eyes glazed slightly, "She's not dead?"

"No," he stroked her hand, "but they put her in a medically induced coma."

She whimpered softly, lip quivering, "What happened to my baby?"

"Apparently the slayer's one of ours," Spike replied, his voice extremely bitter.

The teen frowned heavily, "What does that mean?"

"It means we found her bleeding from her chest and throat. We suspect that one of our little buddies did this to her love," he sighed as he nuzzled her.

"Someone in the firm you mean?" She shook her head with fever, "No. I won't believe it. Sick Lorne of them all! Make them sing until he finds out who did this and then let me at them!" She snarled, coming out of her stupor.

"Love you need to calm down! Selene's to stubborn to die without her pixie with her," the blond said brushing back her hair gently, "We're gonna find them I promise."

"No I will not calm down! Someone hurt my baby!" Mana hissed.

"And if you don't calm the hell down your gonna hurt your other baby!" he yelled back causing her to growl low in her throat. He was right of course, she had no choice but to sit and fume.


	54. Chapter 54

As the hours ticked by Trinity continued to wander around the firm looking around as Spike glanced around the offices again before finding out security was detaining Angel outside.

"What the hell do you mean we can't come inside? I **run** the frigging building!" Angel hollered, the baby in the crook of his arm starting to scream loudly which was strange since she was such a good baby.

Back inside Spike banged his head against the wall, "You bloody idiots! I didn't mean don't let Angel in!"

The guards stared at him blankly for a minute before shrugging at each other and moving aside, "You said **no one** in or out."

Again the blond bashed his head, "He's **a lot** of things, but I highly doubt he's skilled enough to go out with a newborn **and** be here to double stake his wife! Surrounded by idiots!"

Angel patted Serenity gently to try and ease her cries as he pushed past the guards, "Time for better security I think," he muttered, loud enough to be heard by the two at the door as he headed to his office where Spike was still pacing, running his fingers through his hair and murmuring under his breath. There'd been two more attacks in the past hour.

Down in the infirmary Selene began to jerk and shake on her bed. Fred had been keeping a careful eye on the woman and was at her side when the convulsion started. She frowned heavily, unsure of what to really do for her since the blood didn't seem to be doing to much. With a sigh she said a quiet prayer over her, finding it at least calmed her own soul. Slowly the ancient went still again, her face slack and her skin whiter than ever before.

Back in the apartment Mana was getting tired of sitting around on her ass alone and not knowing what was going on. She grabbed up her son and, very slowly, made her way up to Angel's office, pausing in the doorway, "What's going on?"

Slowly Spike looked up, "You should be in bed pet."

"You mean where I've been all day? Where not once has anyone offered to feed the pregnant and horribly hormonal woman who's on strict orders not to get out of bed yet no one's bothered to feed? **Nor tell me how my baby is**!" She was a tad irrational at the moment.

"Love I sent people down with food several times," he frowned, moving closer to hug her close. "We're still waiting for Angel to come.

"Well no one showed up with anything," the teen's lower lip started to quiver and her eyes welled with tears as she fell against him and sniffled, this obviously wasn't about the food.

Slowly the blond wrapped his arms around her to hold her tighter, "Wanna go see if the stubborn cat woke up trying to eat her doctors?"

The girl sniffled loudly and nodded very softly. Gently Spike set her in a wheelchair, which caused her to mutter something about not being a bloody cripple, heading for the elevator where a familiar pair stood, "There you are!"

At the sight, Mana looked up and offered her son-in-law a weak smile, lifting one arm to offer and take the fussy infant, "She doesn't sound to happy."

"She knows something's wrong," Angel said sadly as Serenity looked at Mana and began to calm down once Mana smiled at her cherub face.

Mana sat now with a baby in each arm, Will asleep on the left and Serenity looking up at her wide-eyed on the right. "Hello gorgeous," she kissed the girl's nose, "Now can we get going please? Did you even push the bloody button?"

"Yes I pushed the bloody button," Spike replied.

"Then what the hell's taking so long," she growled.

"I don't know," he stated as the doors popped open.

"Oh, there it is," she glanced at up at him from her spot in the chair.

As the trio entered they found Selene in the throws of another convulsion. Mana had been in the middle of saying something to Angel when she was wheeled in but stopped mid-sentence.

Frowning the Brit whispered, "Maybe we should come back."

"If you take me one inch away from her you'll regret it and so will your bollocks," Mana growled causing her husband to gulp and slowly wheel her closer.

Suddenly Selene jerked hard, ripping out her IV sending blood splattering all over the group. At this her mother's head jerked back some as blood spattered her face, running her tongue over her lips some, "That's what you're giving her? It tastes like a two dollar whore."

"That's her own blood ma'am," Knox said distractedly.

"Then whatever you've given her is mingling with her's and it isn't good enough," Mana snarled.

"We're doing our best," he stated.

"Don't you have something older?" She muttered as she lightly touched Selene's ice cold cheek. "My poor baby..."

"We don't have anything else. We're down to using Red Cross as it is," the assistant stated.

At this Mana let out a growl, narrowing her eyes towards the medic, "Spike, phone."

Frowning, the blond handed it over, trying to conceal the fact that he'd been licking the old blood from his lips.

Quite suddenly Serenity began screaming and crying hysterically, causing her grandmother to nip the tip of her finger and pop it into the baby's mouth to try and quiet her a bit as she traded Spike, the phone for Will and dialed quickly, "Hope you don't mind long distance charges babe."

"I'm not paying the bill," Spike glanced at Angel.

"So it's been you calling Japan from my office!" his grandsire exploded suddenly, the tension of the day finally breaking him.

"Is this really the place to be fighting?" The Brit snickered as he went to check on the others, watching them bring in another employee.

"Japan?" Mana cocked a brow at her husband but went quiet for a moment as the faint buzz of a voice could be heard on the other end. "Hey. Yeah long time," she listened as the voice buzzed on a moment before cutting her off, "Listen, I need a favor. Can you come to L.A.? Yeah Wolfram and Hart building. Mmhm, okay. It's really important, bring her with you. Okay, thanks so much!" She flipped the phone shut. "Help will be here in roughly sixteen hours, assuming these idiots can keep her alive that long," she glared at Knox in particular, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Selene's head, "Hang on baby, help's coming."


	55. Chapter 55

An hour later Serenity began whimpering in her father's arms as he bounced her trying to quiet her. "She's hungry," Mana glanced up at him. "Feed her you fool."

In the elevator, Trinity sat whimpering looking up as Angel and the infant entered, "W-why does this keep happening?"

Angel glanced down at the girl, tightening his grip on the baby, "You again?"

The stranger nodded, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Is there a reason I keep running into you in my building?" he questioned.

"I-I came in for an interview and was attacked," Trinity whispered.

At this the CEO frowned, "Who'd you have an interview with?"

"The lady that was attacked, Miss LeBeau," she said shaking slightly.

"Selene doesn't **do** interviews," Angel explained.

"She made an exception Sir," Trinity stated firmly.

At this he shook his head, "I doubt it." He was starting to think she was a crack head, prostitute or something along those lines making visits to someone in the firm.

Back in the infirmary, Spike sighed as they wheeled in a human employee, their throat slit. Slowly the blond went pale whispering, "It's not just fangs."

At this his wife frowned some, "Something isn't right, what's going on Spike?"

"The attacker's someone in the firm," he sighed while the staff tended the others, Selene all but forgotten at this point.

As the hours ticked past, more employees were brought in, totally twenty in all not counting Selene and there seemed to be no sign of the attacks letting up. Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance of the main lobby as two woman argued with the guards. "What do ye mean ye'll no let us in?! Move yer arses and do it noo." The older of the women was tall, hair like fire spilling down her back, the light of the lamps causing it to glitter, her eyes as red as her hair and her skin pale as the wavering moonlight and she was dressed in red and gold and about her neck a gold chain with a ruby that rested in the hollow of her throat, a matching ring on her right hand and as the guard now knew a dagger at her hilt, another ruby set in the hilt, "Ye'll move ye scut or I'll more ye meself."

Swiftly Spike came up to the door, bleeding badly from his shoulder, "What's all the bloody commotion?"

Bright eyes locked on him, frowning some as her gaze noted the blood, "I received a call from a friend requesting my assistance and these arsefaced sodless scuts won't move outta the way."

"Sorry, but with out proper identification we can't let you in. Security reasons," he stated, pressing his hand to his wound.

The stranger inched closer to the man, nostrils flaring slightly at the scent of him with a frown, "You're naught but a pup," she lightly reached out to him, her hand pressing against his bleeding shoulder, she was warm for a vampire, "Ye aught to seek assistance for that laddie."

"Yea," he sighed. "I will as soon as my wife leaves the infirmary, don't need to stress her more over a little scratch."

"Mam," the girl stood back some, she was also pale but her skin held a faint blue undertone, her eyes glistened light ice and her raven hair was dark blue under the right light, "maybe we should go back to the hotel and call your friend aye?"

"Nay lass Mana said it was urgent I'll no just up and leave her when she needs me," the adult glanced at the girl then back at the man, "I think perhaps you should find me a young lass, looks to be about fourteen, black curls all about? She'll tell ye who I am."

"My wife," Spike sighed running his nails through his hair.

"Wife?" the stranger arched a ruddy brow and a smirk, "Ye don't think she's maybe a wee young for ye yet pup?"

"Mam!" her daughter seemed mortified at her bluntness.

"We're only about sixty years apart," he stated firmly. "Look I gotta run this by Angel."

"Oh aye? And I suppose since yer vampires that makes it fine to bugger a lass sixty years your junior hm?" she smirked, teasing him, "Aye lad just make it fast aye? It did sound rather important no?" The gems in her jewels seemed to pulse with a life of their own.

Quickly the blond headed back inside to Angel's office, "There's two psychos outside trying to get in. They claim to know Mana."

All Angel bothered to say was lockdown.

Back outside, Torra tired of waiting and after a few moments the pair strolled into the office behind Spike, "Security's mind really shouldn't be sae easy to manipulate lad, now about your emergency aye? I'd like to speak wi' Mana noo if ye will be so obliged to take me to her."

At this both males growled dangerously as she waved a dismissing hand at the pair, "Oh calm yer selves pups. I've not spent sixteen hours on a plane to be arsed about."

"Until we know who the bloody fuck you are your not getting near our people," Spike hackled furiously.

"Ye'll mind your tongue when around my daughter pup," Torra snapped her fingers in the blond's face, "Aye she may be older than ye both combined but she's a lady still aye." And with that she turned on heel and marched purposely into the lobby, her daughter left to stare at the men quietly.

Instantly Spike glared hotly at the retreating female, wincing from his shoulder wound before glancing at the girl who, in the heat of the room, seemed to emanate a cold mist, "I'm fair sorry about me mam," she sighed, "She's no quite used to people telling her no. I'm Rain Shadowsky and that," she motioned at the back of her mother, "Is me mam, Torra O'Neal."

"And exactly what the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Spike questioned as Angel's hand connected hard with the back of his skull.

"Weel," Rain glanced about slowly. "I'm no quite sure aye? All I remember was mam gettin a call last night and having to hurry to make the plane before sun up aye?" she frowned, "I do hope as Mana is alright though, I recall liking her a fair bit thirty years back, might be as things've change though aye?"

"Mana's fine, thank god," he replied, glancing at Angel and moving out of striking distance in case the older male took this as a slight towards his own wife, who was still in a medically induced coma.

"Aye the lord be thanked then," Rain moved quickly to make the sign of the cross which caused Angel to choke back a sob, causing the girl to frown at him moving towards him, the light playing like the moon over a frozen pont, she touched his arm lightly, leaving a thin layer of frost on her arm, "Are ye ill lad," she glanced back at the blonde. "Perhaps he should be doon in with the infirm aye?"

"He's fine," Spike stated, "just being a whining Irish _git_."

The tint of Rain's skin turned bluer still as she narrowed her eyes. "Ye'll watch how ye speak o' teh Irish ye _limey_ twat!"

At this the blonds eyes went wide, "What the bloody hell kind of lady are you? You make the stray look more lady like!"

"It's no considered bad manners if it's aimed at the English," she smirked as she tried to sit Angel down. "Ye maybe should have a bite lad."

Angel nodded absentmindedly, his eyes misty as he picked up his empty cup putting it to his lips before frowning hitting his intercom. "Yes Bossy? I mean Boss," Harmony's voice ran over the speaker.

"Slurry," he said flatly.

"Coming right up," the blond replied.

"Slurry? Oh no, yer no one of them pig eaters are ye?" Rain asked, slightly disgusted.

"Red Cross," the CEO replied, "T-there's only," he lowered his head.

"Our only feral's on her deathbed I'm afraid," Spike explained quietly.

"Eh a wee bit better but still," she frowned, dragging a nail neatly across her wrist and draining a good sized tot of blood into his cup before raising it to her mouth and licking it, the wound gone when she removed her mouth. "Afraid it's a touch cold but" she shrugged, "That's what happens when yer Da is an Ice demon aye?" She turned her attention to the Brit, "Death bed? Has she a priest?"

Sadly he shook his head, "Her mother refuses to admit she's not gonna make it."

"Her mo-" Rain's eyes registered great surprise, "Surely ye don't mean Mana?"

Spike nodded.

"Mary mother of God!" She sat down heavily, "Not the puir wee thing that burned away."

"Selene never went into the fire," he said quietly.

"Selene?" the girl rolled the name around on her tongue for a moment trying to recall it. "The precious wee thing that sired her ye mean?"

"From the way I understand it she only killed Mana." Spike explained. "A rock star finished the job."

"That's no how the lass sees it," she shrugged. "Says it was the girl who truly brought her to life, she'd cared naught for who's blood ran through her veins, but the love she had in her heart."

At this the bleach blond smiled before wincing at his wound, causing the half demon to take Angel's mug and pass it to him, "It's a bit strong aye but I'm sure you can handle it."

This brought another small smile to his lips, "Thanks."


	56. Chapter 56

Elsewhere Torra wandered the hall, inhaling not and then as she caught the girl's scent, following it down to the doors of the infirmary where Selene was in the middle of another convulsion. Pushing past another dimwitted security guard her eyes fell on the dark haired girl in the wheelchair then rose to the girl on the table with a heavy frown, "Why'd ye not tell me it was dire lassie?" she moved forward and hugged the startled girl before making the sign of the cross over the twitching body. "What's happened to the puir thing then?"

Knox glanced over hearing the commotion, "Mana, you know she's not supposed to be getting visitors, Angel's orders."

Mana growled, a deep menacing noise as she made to lunge at the man, "She wouldn't need visitors if you'd do your damned job!" She stopped short as the woman touched her shoulder and lightly shook her head. "Torra, she needs blood. Good blood, not the two dollar whore stuff they've got her on!"

"Is that all?" Torra smiled. "From the body or from the family?" She arched a brow down at the girl.

The teen smiled back, taking hold of her daughter's hand, "The body. You aren't injured I doubt you'd get a drop from the stones."

With a nod the redhead lifted her wrist to her mouth and neatly severed the vein with her teeth, pressing it to the girl's mouth and letting it run down into it, she wasn't sure if the girl had it in her to swallow, and indeed Selene merely laid there, her throat wound making it impossible for her to swallow. Noticing this, Torra took her other hand and gently stroked the girl's throat as one would a cat or a dog when trying to medicate it, "Come noo lass, I promise ye it's good." Selene's only reply was a fain whimper of pain, and her vitals beginning to show signs of distress. "She canna swallow," the older woman deduced before she tried placing the still bleeding wrist to the hole in the girl's throat, letting it trickle down slowly. Finding that the wound on her wrist wasn't big enough, she drew her blade for the second time that night and gashed the wrist wide, flooding the girl's throat with 600 year old blood. She made only the slightest gasp as she did it but the ruby at her throat seemed to become liquid in the middle, a pearl of crimson slipping from it, trickling between her breasts.

Suddenly Knox shoved the stranger away from Selene, moving to up her medications and deepen her coma. Once it proved this would do no good, he began CPR, "Someone get Angel down here!"

All this seemed to do was anger Mana further, causing her to growl deeply, "You fucking **idiot**!" She hissed, rising from her chair, "You can't perform CPR on a fucking **vampire**! **Now move**!" With that she laced her fingers in his hair and ripped his head backwards with brutal force, fighting the urge to sink her teeth into his jugular.

Upstairs Harmony's sorrowful voice came back over the intercom, "Uh Boss, you're wanted downstairs, in the infirmary."

Instantly both Angel and Spike bolted off without bothering to drink the offered blood.

Back in the infirmary Knox was still struggling, screaming for someone to help while the others tried to remind Mana to calm down for the babies' sake.

Torra meanwhile ignored the others and moved back to the comatose girl, the blood seeping from the ruby at her neck seeming to absorb into her skin as she bled more blood into the girl's throat, letting it move down into her stomach.

Quickly the trio burst through the double doors, Spike yelling at his wife, "**Mana sit**!"

She hissed menacingly at anyone who dared move towards them, including Spike. Her daughter was getting treated and it was happening her way, "I'm not your **dog** William!" She threw the man in her grasp away from her with a sudden viciousness that caused him to stumble and fall into a cabinet head first.

~A-Ang, scared,~ Selene's mind projected out, the voice like a small child's, ~B-burry me in the cemetery i-in New Orleans. P-promise me a-and get Ser b-baptized.~

"Come now lassie," Torra leaned down, the ruby at her throat swinging down some, dripping bright bloody drops onto the girl's lips as her murmured soft prayers in her ear, stroking her head as she did.

Carefully Spike crept towards the females as Mana's eyes locked on his, her knees shaking at the strain of holding herself upright but still she stood, not moving from her post at her daughter's side. "Come on baby, you'll be okay you'll see." she whispered as Spike gently trying to move her back into her chair.

Angel meanwhile stood just off to the side, watching with horrorstruck eyes, seeming unable to do anything but let silent tears slip down his cheeks.

~I know it's far b-but it's where I wanna be. Please p-promise me feather ball,~ Selene pleaded mentally.

"Mam," Rain moved passed the men and frowned softly, "This one may not be savable."

~Promise me you whining Irish bastard!~ the dieing female mentally snarled.

"Nay lass, she's resisting I can feel it," Torra sighed. "Stubborn aye?" she glanced at Mana who in turned nodded.

Smirking some, Spike moved closer to Selene, "Come on you stubborn ass little stray! Better wake up or I'm gonna set your useless whining pussy boy on fire and roast marshmallows on him!"

"What did I tell ye about speaking that way in front o me daughter? Ye _limey_ pup!" Torra snapped at the blond.

"**Really** don't give a bloody fuck, her mouth's just as bad and if it gets my little sister up," he growled angrily at her.

Annoyed the older woman snapped her fingers suddenly, forcing his mouth shut, "I warned ye did I not?"

~God damn it, promise me Liam!~ Selene snarled furiously.

~No, you can't leave us! Please let them help,~ Angel pleaded.

~Promise me you'll put me in consecrated grounds! Do it or I'll set everyone in this building on fire!~ the gold eyed woman mentally yelled at her lover.

~Then burn us if you must,~ he said dejectedly.

A single blood tear trickled down her pale cheek, ~Y-you don't even love me enough to burry me proper!~

~No, I love you to much to admit I might lose you!~ Angel countered.

~C-can we try for another baby? Serenity needs a brother or sister,~ she stated weakly.

~Anything Lover,~ he promised her. ~Just don't go.~

Outside, Trinity stared at Spike with a longing look, her vivid blue eyes transfixed on him, as she teased herself softly.

~Momma, stop being a stubborn brat and go eat or else,~ Selene mentally growled some.

With her free hand Mana reached out and clasped her husband's tightly, so much so that her nails bit into the skin. She was shaking, she hadn't slept since she got the news and worse still she hadn't eaten nor had William been fed in hours. She couldn't leave her girl's side, nor could she bare to sit in the chair again, instead allowing herself to fall against Spike's chest, her face buried in his shirt.

~That's not eating damn it!~ the injured woman hissed.

Slowly Rain turned from her spot beside her mother, noticing the woman in the door, her icy gaze moving between the woman and Spike then back again. Upon noticing Trinity's acts a vivid blush stained the girl's cheeks, surely the woman must know it was a sin to defile one's self in such a way.

~Don't make me get pedophilic on your taunt little ass! Go eat now! Stop ignoring me!~ Selene screamed at her mother furiously.

"I think she's passed out actually," Rain whispered.

Torra turned to her daughter and frowned, "What?"

As it turned out the only thing that kept Mana from falling was Spike's arm around her limp body. She'd passed out from sheer exhaustion. Gently Spike carried her to a bed, biting his wrist and feeding her gently. She latched on to his wrist weakly, more or less letting the hot crimson fluid trickle down her throat on it's own for a minute, "The baby," she whimpered.

"Shh love, the baby's fine," Spike stroked her cheek.

"No," Mana murmured weakly. "The baby, he needs to feed," her lip quivered as she clung to his arm. Suddenly understanding Spike nodded, sending someone to give the boy his bottle, and ordering a body be brought for Mana.

At the sight, Rain turned back and lightly touched Selene's arm, "Shh save your strength lass, she's out cold."

Mentally the fallen former rock star sighed, ~Ang, can we have sex now? I'm horny.~

His cheeks flushed bright red, ~Er once you're well lover.~

~But I want it now,~ Selene whined.

~But you aren't well,~ Angel smiled a little.

~Am too,~ she suddenly made a very weak audible whine, ~I want shower sex! I miss feeling the hot water pouring over our bodies as we stand there your hand traveling between my legs, stroking my core till my legs are like jelly and I'm under your utter control, feeling your massive erection pressing against my tiny frame showing me your my real master!~

At this his blush deepened, ~We will I swear, once your well.~


	57. Chapter 57

Across the room Spike reentered dragging a street dealer, shoving the man to his knees in front of Mana with a rail spike pressed at the back of his head cutting his wrist pressing it to Mana's mouth "Drink up love. Drink it all up and Spikey'll get you a present."

The teen latched onto the offered wrist with a need no one had seen in her before as she drained the man swiftly, bringing a smile to Spike's face, "'at a girl love."

Back at the bed Selene faintly whimpered, "Ex."

Torra lightly stroked the girl as mother would her ailing child, "Shh that's a good lass."

Again the raven haired female muttered "Ex."

At this the older woman frowned, "Ex what lassie?"

"An ex," the French female groaned.

"Here lass," Rain brushed back a lock of her hair, leaving it frosted slightly, "Speak in yer mind and I'll tell them aye?"

~Ang sex,~ Selene answered firmly.

A sudden purple flush flooded the half demon's cheeks, "She says 'Ang sex'"

At this Spike glanced over and burst out laughing, "Scare us to redeath and all you want is to get your jollies on with your pixie?" Even Mana couldn't help but giggle at this, causing Spike to look back at her, "**Do** teach that girl to prioritize," he smirked.

She giggled again, "I'd say she's got her priorities straight."

~I want my guardian angel,~ Selene relayed to Rain calmly.

The frozen girl glanced up and let her icy gaze fall on Angel, "I assume you would be her guardian Angel laddie?"

"Wrong there kiddo, Peaches there is her bed toy," Spike called from across the room much to Angel's embarrassment.

"Shut it Spike!" He grunted before nodding at the girl, moving towards his wife, "She calls me that."

"Also calls you a Bob," the blond snickered.

"Spike your wife and child are about to become a widow and fatherless if you don't shut up," Angel growled.

"**Don't** threaten me," Spike growled back.

"That's it! Both of ye shut yer gobs before I do it for ye!" Torra snapped at the younger men.

This brought a faint growl from Selene, ~Don't threaten my Angel!~

"It wasn't a threat lass, I meant only to seal their mouths shut to lower stress in the room," she stroked her head while Spike glared at the strangers.

Back in the hall Trinity quickly brought a halt to her immoral act when she heard foot falls behind her. As Lorne came up, he arched a brow, "Hey there cupcake." He'd come to pay a visit to his favorite Hell Kitten and instead found a girl pleasuring herself outside the infirmary.

"H-hello, I-I came to see if Miss LeBeau was ok," the stranger tried to explain.

"Uh huh, and decided the best way to do that was by pleasuring yourself outside the infirmary?" the demon asked causing the girl to blush a deep red.

"A-are you going in to see them?" she asked softly.

"I think we are yes," he gave the girl a flat stare and pushed her into the infirmary. "I think we've got a canary here fellows, shall we make her sing? Well cupcake are you going to sing for us?"

A confused look passed over the girl's face, "I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Neither can Angelcakes over there that doesn't stop him," Lorne said.

The slight at the Irish male caused Selene to stir harder, ~L-Lorne be nice to Angel!~

"I am being nice Hell Kitten but honestly the man can't sing to save his life," he turned back to the girl, "Let's just hope you can."

"I can't," Trinity whimpered.

Red eyes focused on blue, "I don't think these guys are going to go very easy on you if you don't."

"W-why are you being so mean," the girl whined.

"Why are you avoiding a simple little tune?" Lorne countered.

"Because! I sing badly," the girl whimpered.

"So do ninety percent of people at karaoke night," Lorne growled.

~I-I reach the other ten percent r-right?~ Selene asked weakly.

"Yes you do," he smiled towards his partner in crime.

"S-stop it you mean old demon!" Trinity whimpered.

"**Old**?" Lorne asked offended. "I'm hardly old cupcake. Now sing!"

"**No**!" she yelled.

"Why not?" the pylian pressed harder, causing her to start to cry diluted blood tears. "I don't see what the big issue is here cupcake, sing a tune and be done with it."

"I don't sing!" Trinity sobbed like a child, looking towards Spike.

Mana clearly didn't like the way the girl looked at her husband, clutching his arm tighter, "Baby, I don't feel well."

Spike frowned looking at the girl before getting someone to look at his wife whom whimpered lightly, still clutching his arm, now and then shooting a nasty glare at the girl. She was making it clear that she owned this man.

Trinity's hair hung into her face as she wept, "I-is this how you treat all your guests?"

"No just potential murderers and weirdoes who get off outside the infirmary while staring at people," the demon growled starting to loose his patients.

"I wasn't!" the girl choked out another sob.

"So now you're calling me a liar?" Lorne glared.

"I'm not a deviant!" the blond wailed.

Suddenly Harmony entered with Serenity babbling away on her hip, "Someone's hungry. Hey didn't I kick you out yesterday?"

"M-mommy?" the psycho whimpered turning her eyes towards Harmony.

"Someone's not playing with a full deck," the secretary noted.

Slowly Trinity glanced back at Spike again, "Protect me?"

Mana growled loudly, moving with surprising speed despite her advancing pregnancy as she lunged for the girl, who dodged her easily growling back before running behind Spike.

"What the bloody hell!" he squeaked in shock.

"**Get away from him**!" Mana shrieked, lunging at her again. Suddenly Selene began to convulse and go wild, her mind a blank space full of dark red as she shook Torra off her, her eyes flying open and jet black, her fangs longer and her hair a bit wilder as she followed her mother's example, lunging after Trinity.

Quickly the Brit jumped out of the way, "**Jesus fucking christ**!"

The teen lashed out Trin, grabbing her by the hair with a vicious tug, causing her to scream and claw back at her middle while Selene lunged after her throat. Mana jumped back, taking a glancing blow to the stomach which did little to phase her, "Stay. Away!" she hissed.

Spike froze in place, "Angel, I think Selene's left the building."

The woman in question roared in fury, "**Murderer**!"

The roar caused Trinity to scream at Spike, "**Save me Daddy**!" This caused Mana to freeze in place, and turn slowly to look at her husband while Selene still tore at the blond unchecked. The teen suddenly growled deep in her throat, lashing out and clawing the girl's face savagely.

Quickly Angel darted over to pry his psychotic wife off the girl, Eris raging the entire time, "**Murdering whore! Skank I'll slit your throat**!"

"Hey Spike! A little help here," Angel screamed as Eris jerked free.

Slowly but steadily, Spike backed up towards the door from the duo.

"**Daddy save me**!" Trinity wailed, reaching out for him again.

"**Don't touch him**!" This time Mana's voice reached a level that could shatter glass. Meanwhile Eris snarled reaching into the girl's mouth, ripping the small fangs from her gums.

"Spike get over here! As much as I'm **sure** they'd love it, I don't think we want Eris **and** Angelus running a fucking muck here!" Angel yelled at the blond as Serenity, on Harmony's hip, started to sniffle and wail as she watched her mother.

This caused Selene to freeze a moment spotting her, her gold eyes turning gold again for a minute, "Get her out of here!"

Seeing the fighting, Spike shoo his head, clearing it and quickly snatched his wife away by the middle.

"**Get her out of here now**!" Selene screamed again before Eris took over once more.

Holding the girl tight Harmony bolted out the door, the wailing infant could still be heard all the way to the elevator.

Selene turned back towards the blond before feeling a dart entering her neck, "Ugh! T-traitor!" And with that Selene passed out.

Mana twisted and turned in Spike's grasp, finally breaking free she spun around and slugged him neatly across the face before stomping over to pick up her sun, stepping in Trinity's fingers as she did so and then stormed out of the infirmary. Selene meanwhile lay on the floor sucking her thumb, the dart still in her neck. As Mana left, Spike sighed looking at Angel, "Nice shot mate." With that he turned to leave after his bride.

"I didn't do it," Angel said confusedly.

"Then who?" the blond looked back.

Unnoticed by anyone, Rain slid a hollow reed back into her sleeve, a look of pure innocence on her face.


	58. Chapter 58

A half hour later, Spike located Mana, who growled dangerously as he entered the bathroom where she sat in the tub, water steaming around her, her pregnant bulge surfacing as she breathed, "Go. Away!"

"Not happin' love," he reached in with a poof rubbing her tummy softly.

The teen suddenly lashed out at him, the upheaval of water soaking him as she did so, "You did a fine job of protecting **her** child!" The teen spat, "Leave me alone."

The blond frowned heavily, "What are you on about now? I was getting **you** out of Eris' reach, or did you fail to see the Kitten go utterly ballistic?"

"What I saw was **you** protect your precious little **Buffy's** and apparently your precious little girl!" She pushed herself out of the tub awkwardly and shoved him away as she slipped into her bathrobe, the water was slightly cloudy with a very faint red hue.

Instantly he growled, grabbing her by the arm before she could escape pushing the robe off to look for wounds, "You saw me snatch **you** out of Eris' reach! Why the fucking hell would I give a fuck about Buffy's bastard child?"

There wasn't a scratch on her as she pushed at him weakly, "Get offa me!" she growled. "She **looks** like you Spike!"

"So does Serenity, gonna pawn her off on me to?" he asked pulling her close sniffing her, searching for the source of the blood.

"Get **off**!" Mana hissed, trying to hide the trickle of blood on her inner thigh, "Serenity doesn't **smell** like you!"

Spike's eyes went wide as he scooped her up putting her into the bed moving to make sure she was ok despite her protests. All he got was a snarl and plenty of thrashings, "You can't stop me from leaving!" she sobbed.

"The hell I can't," he snapped calling for medical. "Now calm the hell down before something bad happens!"

"You aren't my keeper!" her lip quivered and despite her best efforts she found herself with her face buried against his chest.

Softly he rubbed her spine, holding her close, "No, but I'm your lover and your my world and I'll be damned if a dead whore is going to fuck up the best thing in my life in over a hundred years."

A few minutes later a tapping came from the door, Fred entering without waiting for an answer, "Morning', I heard it's been a rough night." She moved towards the bed and after prying the distraught woman from him she made quick work of her check up. "The babies are fine. You just need to listen to me and stick to your bed for awhile and for gosh sakes eat more will ya?"

"You mean **baby**," Spike corrected the brunette.

"Hmm?" she looked up from packing away her stuff, "Nope, babies. Two to be exact," Fred smiled, "Congrats you guys."

The next thing anyone in the room knew, Spike had cracked his head on the floor as he fell off the bed.

"Err, surprise?" Winifred glanced at the equally surprised woman in the bed before awkwardly dragging Spike up beside her, waving a vial of ammonia under his nose, "Wakey wakey daddy to be."

The blond groaned, "Sex?"

"It makes sense really. That's why you're having a rough time, double the hormones, double the stress on your system and what not," she said over her shoulder as she tended the fallen vampire before sighing, "No sex at least until the bleeding stops but it's not bad so she should be fine soon."

Spike nodded then whined, "Oww my bloody head."

"We're having twins and all you can ask about is sex? And you talk about Selene's priorities," Mana laughed as she reached up and lightly stroked his cheek before falling to her side and resting her head on his chest.

Spike couldn't help joining in her laugher, petting her hair and wincing some, "Well when I have a gorgous girl falling in my lap like that what do you expect?"

"You'll be fine but take it easy for a couple days, maybe stay to bed too just to make sure? You can keep her company, make sure she eats too." Fred said as Spike nodded in agreement. Once she was sure they were ok, Fred smiled down at them and took her leave.

"Twins. We're gonna have three babies," Mana seemed a little dazed at the idea.

"Sure you can handle it love?" he brushed his lips against her temple.

"Oh you'll be helping mister. If you can create it you can take care of it," she smirked smugly.

"Oh I plan to," he smirked back.

"Good," she rolled over and climbed into his lap to straddle him carefully and putting her arms around his neck, "I really do love you."


	59. Chapter 59

Softly Selene whined, Angel sitting beside her, gently stroking her head. "You alright?" he smiled some.

"W-where am I?" she asked tiredly.

"Still in the infirmary, you've had a rough day." he said softly.

"Infirmary?" she groaned.

"Mhmm," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "You gave us all quite the scare."

"Why?" she asked, clearly her memory fuzzy.

"There was a series of attacks," Angel attempted to explain the days events.

"Oh," Selene said after listening.

In the next bed over, Trinity tugged at the restraints holding her down whimpering, "I want my momma!"

"Hush child," Torra muttered, she'd much rather have been checking on her friends than having babysitting duty.

"Y-you're protecting a murderer! **She killed my mother**!"

"And your mother murdered thousands of our kind. What makes her actions so forgivable?" the redhead asked calmly.

"V-vampires deserve death!" the blond snapped.

"Oh so because we are different we don't deserve to live? Most of us don't get a choice to even **be** vampires. I was six what six year old makes that choice lass?"

"**Murdering bastards**!" Trinity shrieked.

"Oh do shut up lass," the ancient sighed annoyed.

"You all kill innocent people just to survive!" the psycho raged.

"Do we aye? So the fact that I've taken naught a life in 600 years means naught?" Torra asked raising a brow.

"And those whores taking my fathers from me!" she growled violently.

"Hey! Ye'll no talk about the lassies in such a manner! They dinna ask for ye to come into their hame and stir up trouble," the redhead snarled.

Briefly Selene glanced at the pair, "Stupid slut doesn't even **look** like Railroad! Angel, can I?" she whined a little.

"No lover, not yet at least," he murmured, petting her hair causing her to smirk darkly.

"I just want my daddy!" the blond wailed.

"Then perhaps you should have asked yer mam which man split her quim when she was ripe," Torra smirked.

"My daddy ran off with that fat whore!" she screamed, causing Selene to hackle, her fangs starting to grow again.

"Lass I suggest ye shut up before ye find yourself on the wrong end of her boot," the Irish woman warned the girl.

"Bring my daddy back!" Trinity sobbed, "I wanna feel him!"

"Shut yer gob ye wretched trollop."

"M-Momma said he'd give me a baby," the blond wailed.

Torra's hand connected sharply with the girl's cheek, "Shut yer mouth ye foul devil. Ye speak o yer faither!"

All this did was make the foolish woman's cries louder, "**I want my daddy**!"

Suddenly Angel found himself using all his strength to restrain Selene, who was straining in his grip, trying to get over to Trinity, "**Let me go Angelus**!"

"**Daddy it's time**!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, before looking at Angel, "Will you bring me my daddy?"

Wisely Angel ignored the girl completely. A few moments later, Trinity whimpered, "A-Angel, will **you** father my child?"

And with those words, Eris broke free of Angel's grasp, flying across the room at the girl, her eyes like those of a wild animal's, her fangs bared.

"Woah! Easy Selene," Angel lunged back to restrain his wife.

"**You whore**!" Eris snarled kicking against Angel as Knox came over with a sedative, stabbing the needle into her arm.

"Shh," the Irish male murmured into her ear, cradling her against his chest, "Like I'd touch her," he smiled as Selene fell asleep against his chest.


	60. Chapter 60

A few days passed and yet Mana still wouldn't let Spike out of her sight, always mindful of his head, only letting him move about once his headache had vanished. Although at the moment, he was contently snuggled into her, murmuring, "I'm gonna go down to the infirmary love ok?"

"Why?" the teen asked. "I thought they were releasing Selene yesterday."

"They had to keep her an extra night due to some weakness," the blond explained calmly.

"Bring me something blond when you come back?" she batted her lashes as she gently rubbed her protruding tummy.

"Well I'll be bringin' myself back love," Spike laughed.

"Well I can't eat you," she giggled, "Doctor's orders you know."

Instantly the British male smirked, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks baby," Mana smiled. "Hand me Will, Fred doesn't want me getting out of bed at all so I should keep him close."

Quickly he retrieved the boy, babbling at him amusedly, "Can you say _'Angel is a pixie'_?"

Hearing this, the teen giggled again as she reached out to take the boy, "You are sure you're feeling better right?"

"Of course love," Spike smiled.

"You'll stay away from her right," she pouted softly as she held the boy to her chest.

Nodding, the blond kissed her long and hard, the girl reluctant to let him go, wanting one more day of holding him in their bed, but away he went to shop.

Elsewhere Trinity could be found curled up in a holding cell, hugging her knees to her chest singing a lullaby to herself, unknowingly being watched by Selene's sharp gaze via a camera and television screen.

"What's wrong with her?" Selene muttered, shaking her head in pity.

"She's insane?" Angel shrugged, sitting carefully beside her.

"It has to be more than that, she thinks Spike's her father," she said staring still.

"You don't think it's possible he could be?" he frowned.

"No, no I don't," Selene stated firmly much to Angel's confusion.

"Why not?" Angel asked, genuinely curious.

"Because he has more sense," she replied with that steady gaze.

"He slept with Buffy quite a few times from what I've heard," he scowled some.

"She doesn't smell right," Selene said wiggling her nose.

"What does that mean exactly?" the Irish male asked.

"I'm not sure, but she wants Spike's baby," the French ancient scowled curling up in his lap.

Softly Angel stroked his bride, "That just proves she's insane."

"I wish I knew **why** she wants it so bad," Selene sighed, utterly puzzled.

"Because I'm that damn good looking?" Spike laughed entering the room, "I mean that's why you and Mana want me so bad."

At this Angel turned and looked at the blonde, "Mana can want you all she likes. This one is mine," he laughed and held the woman in question tight.

"So that's Buffy's hell spawn?" the Brit asked as he moved up beside the pair.

"Presumably," Angel growled lightly.

At this Spike huffed, "Serenity looks more like me than she does."

The Irish male glared up at him, "Serenity does **not** look like you."

"Sure she does mate," the blond laughed, "Especially around the eyes."

"Has all the bleach finally seeped into your brain?" his grandsire asked raising a brow.

"You're just jealous," Spike smirked.

"Hardly," Angel stated dryly, turning back to the screen.

"**Daddy please! I'm good!**" Trinity yelled at the camera.

All three vampires stared at the screen. "She's completely insane," Angel stated in shock.

"Spike go down there," Selene stated to her 'brother', "I wanna see how she reacts with you."

"Can't Kitten, promised your mum I'd stay away from the girl," the blond explained.

Frowning, she turned to face Angel, "Do we have any shape-shifters around?"

"I'm not actually sure," the CEO confessed.

"Well I can't send **you** down there," Selene growled some.

"I don't want to go down there," Angel smiled some.

Agitated, Selene got up and started pacing, "We need to see how she reacts when confronted by Spike or a Spike look alike." Softly she sighed, "If Will was grown," she trailed off.

"Naw wouldn't happen, the boy's weak always will be," Spike sighed.

"Then **you** go down there!" she growled.

"Promised your mum I wouldn't," the blond reminded her.

"Then find me a shape-shifter," the ancient growled.

"Hey I don't work here remember?" Spike pat her hand. "Make nancy boy do it."

Slowly Selene began to lick her jaws, "And I kill vampires remember."

"Break your mum's heart that would," he said, hoping to drive some logic into Selene's thick skull.

"I can fix that, always do," Selene smirked.

All the while Trinity rubbed herself against the bars, "**Daddy**!"


	61. Chapter 61

Within a few hours Selene had secured a shape-shifting demon to play the role of Spike in Trinity's twisted fantasy.

At the scene Angel tilted his head, "The girl sure is...enthusiastic."

Selene merely frowned, "But why would one have sex with their father?"

He shrugged and shook his head, "I can't begin to imagine why lover."

Softly the ancient buried her head into her husband, listening to the pair before "Spike" left the woman, enjoying Angel's gentle embrace around her smaller frame.

Back in the Pratt apartment, Mana sighed picking up her cell and dialed Spike's number, waiting for him to answer, "Spike. Problem. Come." With that she hung up.

Instantly the Brit dropped the book he was reading and rushed out of the locked L.A. library. When he arrived the teen was seated at her vanity in nothing more than a silk bathrobe that was open, her pregnancy protruding slightly. "Took you long enough," she giggled softly.

"What's the emergency love?" Spike panted.

She stood and moved across to him, extremely graceful in her movement considering the growing bulge. She kissed him softly, one hand gently rubbing his crotch, "I'm horny," she murmured against his lips.

"Mmm I can see that love," he groaned softly.

At this Mana smirked and bit down on his lip softly, letting her hand slide into his jeans, gripping him lightly, "Well what do you propose to do about it?"

"Well I could throw your little tail down and ravage you till the psychotic stray came in and beat me with my own severed limbs," he groaned with wide eyes.

"Mm," she hummed softly, her lips finding his neck, "Sounds good up to the beating."

"But seein as how that idea has been banished," Spike smirked, trying to get the upper hand.

This brought a little pout to the teen's face, "Aw," she sniffed with mock sadness before lowering herself to her knees and lowering his fly. "You mean you're really gonna tell me no?" she looked up at him with a look of pure innocence despite her busy hand still stroking him slowly.

Groaning again, the blond gently gripped her hair, "Naughty little tease. Nice and slow and swallow it all."

Mana giggled softly, having every intention of taking her time with him. She ran the tip of her small velvety tongue from base to tip, licking up a drop of precum that glistened like a tiny ruby on the tip, before wrapping her lips around the head with a soft suckle.

A low pleased growl flowed out of Spike as he ran his fingers through her curls, "Damnable tease aren't you?" This caused his bride to giggle around her mouthful as she drew him deeper into her mouth.

Back in the security office, Selene groaned zooming the camera in on the pair, licking her lips softly, "Mmm yes Momma. That's it, nice and deep."

Mana soon let his cock rest at the back of her throat for a moment, letting it get used to the intrusion before starting her slow rhythmic bobbing motion, bringing out another groan from Spike.

"Don't spose you're gonna kill the camera love?" he asked with a gasp.

Her only response was to mumbled something around his cock about having her hands full as she stroked him softly, caressing the treasure between his legs.

Again he groaned as he gently gripped her head, "Evil, evil love!"

Softly Mana moaned through her mouthful, the sound sending gentle vibrations through him as she quickened her pace, taking his full length with each bob.

Instantly Spike gasped shaking, "**Yes**! Good girl that's my love!" At this the teen closed her eyes, savoring not only her toy in her mouth, which she caressed with her tongue and her lips, but also the sounds of his pleasure, her acts coaxing purrs and soft encouragements from her lover who slowly pushed her to the bed.

She reluctantly released her prize with a whimper, "Why're you making me stop?"

Smirking devilishly he replied, "I'm not love."

"You took my toy away," she pouted, reaching out to stroke him as he gently pinned her down. Softly he stroked the side of her mouth before sliding his entire muscle into the warm wet passage, watching the immortal teen's eyes close as she greedily accepted it with a moan.

Slowly Spike took to task, murmuring about how he wanted to take her when the twins came. Mana suckled softly on him as her hand moved to rub herself, hips rocking against her stroking fingers as she continued to moan softly.

Suddenly Selene whimpered softly, before freezing and upon hearing footfalls behind her, slammed the camera to another angle to avoid being caught at her sinful act. Turning her camera back to Trinity, a frown crossed her face at the now apparently four month pregnant female. "I want her DNA," she snapped to a nearby assistant.


End file.
